High School Twist
by Brii-Chan14
Summary: GokuxCC VegetaxBulma and KrillenX18 ARE ALL IN HS BUT WITH A TWIST *COMPLETE* *REVISING!* **Chapters 1-7have been edited!**
1. The Secret (Edited)

**Hey readers. Ihave decided to edit my story, I am almost finish with the story, so I thought, "Ahye Bri, why not make the story better, but then It'll take a while to finish, but who cares, it for the fans :D"**

**Enjoy and review if you're a new reader! **

It was the second Monday of the school year, and already the three most popular girls at OHS were skipping class.

Bulma Briefs was the only girl with natural blue hair, aside from that she had the perfect body. Not only was she beautiful, she was the smartest girl in school, some people wonder why she even came. And lastly, the richest teenager in the world. SHE COULD BUY THE WORKD IF SHE WANTED TO!

Chi-chi Mau, a girl you don't play with, aside from her long raven colored hair and killer body, her attitude is what made her the most attractive. Not as smart as Bulma, but was one hell of a cook. And not as rich as Bulma, but her dad did own a couple of restaurants.

Juu Gero, better known as 18, blonde, but not stupid, like her two best friends she had a gorgeous body. This girl you also don't play with, she was the most athletic girl in school, and some say she's stronger than most boys at OHS. Fierce and could kick your ass in less then two seconds if she wanted to.

"Eeeeeewwww" 18 groaned as she watched one of her best friends, Chi-chi, throw up in the toilet

"Don't be so mean.." Bulma insisted, "She might me preg-"

" I'M NOT PREGNANT." Chi-chi yelled as her two best friends covered their ears.

"Damn don't have to be so loud!" 18 yelled back as she walked out the bathroom stall.

"Don't worry Chi we can go to the doctor's after school." Bulma responded as she walk to the mirror and started doing her hair.

"I told you guys I'm not pregnant." Chi-chi denied after she finally came out the stall.

"Sure you're not your just been very moody, hungry, and throwing up for the past month because you can." 18 replied sarcastically while rolling here eyes.

"Are you sure." Bulma asked while putting on some mascara

"Yes….well we didn't use a condemn…last time" Chi-chi replied in a low timid voice with a worried look on her face.

"See" 18 gloated while sticking out her tongue.

"Don't worry Chi, your going to be okay, even if your pregnant we'll always be there for you, right 18." Bulma said with a smile on her face while nudging 18 in the rib.

"Yea right." 18 replied while grabbing her two best friends to join a group hug.

"Awe…. You guys are the best." Chi-chi cried.

"We better hurry up before we're TOO late for class." Bulma chuckled as she grab her back-pack and purse.

"Yea." 18 and Chi-chi said in sync as they walked to the door.

"WAIT." Bulma shouted while pulling Chi-chi's arm.

"What B?" Chi-chi asked.

Bulma hunted through her purse and pulled out a small bottle of Listerine.

"Here you go, your breath is kicking like Bruce Lee." Bulma answered while handing her the bottle and trying her hardest not to laugh.

"Fuck you." Chi-chi cursed as she snatched the bottle out of Bulma's hand and walked back to the sink while Bulma and 18 where cracking up by the door."

After a good to minutes of making sure Chi-chi's breath wasn't kicking, the three girls finally made it to class

"Now class turn to page 1-" Mr. Buu was saying before he was interrupted by Bulma, Chi-chi, and 18.

" Ms. Briefs, Ms. Mau, and Ms. Gero how nice of you guys to FINALLY join the class." commented sarcastically while tapping his foot impatiently on the floor.

"Sorry" All three of the girls said in sync as they hastily jogged to their seats

**-15 minutes Later**-

Bulma almost jumped out of her seat when she felt a vibrate in her pocket, she finally realize it was her phone. She looked up to see if the teacher was looking, when the coast was clear she pulled out her iPhone 4s. She unlocked her phone to see a text from Vegeta. She looked at him to see he had his phone out then she started to read it.

**(Text message)- **Where were you woman?

She started to type.

**(Text message)- **Whats up my little Veggie head :D

He glared at her after he read it.

(**Text message)- **Don't call me that woman, now answer the damn question, why did you come to class so late

**(Text message)- **Me, Chi, and 18 where in the bathroom

**(Text message)- **I don't understand why girls take so long in the bathroom.

**(Text Message)- **Because we like to take our TIME :P

**(Text message)- **What ever woman

Just as she was about to reply the bell rang for second period. Bulma flipped her shoulder length aqua blue hair over her shoulders, grabbed her purse and back-pack, then gracefully got up. She was half way down the aisle when a foot stretched out in front of her. It was to late for her to maneuver, so she ended up falling on her ass

"HA!" A tall red head laughed while pointing her finger at the fallen Bulma. This red head was none other than the infamous Skylar Jones. Skylar Jones, Bulma Briefs enemy since ninth grade. Skylar was medium height, curvy, sense of style, red hair which wasn't natural, and brown eyes. She was pretty, but no where near Bulma, and that is why she envied her.

Skylar spent another twenty seconds laughing in Bulma's face before carelessly stepping over her.

"What the hell is your problem bitch." Bulma cursed as she got off the floor.

"Nothing." Skylar replied while flipping her lava colored curls over her shoulder.

"Skylar, I'll asked again, why the hell did you trip me." Bulma hissed as she put her hands on her hips

"I didn't trip you blue haired freak." Skylar spat while flipping her blood red hair once again and walking out of class.

"Your not getting away that easily cunt." Bulma mumbled marching after her, but before she could get out the room two arms encircled her tiny waist.

"Hey what the hell are you doing?" Bulma asked while looking into her boyfriend's ebony eyes.

"Woman, if I had of let you get out that door, you probably would be beating the hell out of that bitch." Vegeta answered with a smirk.

"Your probably right." Bulma agreed as she kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

"I don't even know why I even get all worked up she is just jealous because I'm rich, beautiful, and I have a wonderful boyfriend." Bulma added while hugging Vegeta's arm and walking out the classroom.

"Isn't every girl." Vegeta gloated with a smirk.

Who is Vegeta Ouji? A nerd. A nobody. Both wrong, Vegeta Ouji, most sexiest boy in school. What outcastes him from other boys, was his pitch black, spiky, gravity defying hair. He was athletic, smart even though he didn't want to show it, and rich. And he knew it. Vegeta Ouji is also the meanest, cruelest, most arrogant boy at OHS, and nothing to play with. Most wondered how he got Bulma Briefs. Hell even Bulma herself doesn't know.

**-30 minutes into class-**

"Now class, you all can break off into groups and finish your algebra problems." Mr. Popo, a short, stubby, black teacher announced as he sat and his seat and started to read his book 'THE HUNGUR GAMES'

"Hey Goku." Krillen said while walking to Goku's seat.

Goku didn't reply….

Goku Son is as adorable as you can get. Spiky, black, roster like hair. Star player in every sport, but naïve as hell, most wondered how he made it past the third grade. Goku also could eat as much as he breathed, that is why it was understandable when everyone student found out he was/is dating Chi-chi Mau, best cook at OHS. Goku Son, wasn't rich like his two friends, Bulma and Vegeta, but he was no where near poor. Goku is also the nicest boy at school, has a heart of gold. ALL THE STUDENTS WONDER WHY HE'S BEST FRIENDS WITH VEGETA OUJI.

"Kakarott, did you hear cue ball!" Vegeta shouted.

"What." Goku responded finally getting back to reality.

"What were you thinking about." 18 asked as she strutted over to Goku's seat.

Goku sighed, "Chi-chi…. She been acting weird lately." Goku answered with a worried look.

"Your harpy is ALWAYS weird." Vegeta commented with a smirk and Krillen snickered.

Goku ignored them.

"Do you know if anything is wrong with Chi-chi,18" Goku asked.

"No, she probably stressed from all of our school work." 18 answered trying very hard not to tell Goku after all there was no doubt that he was the father. But that would be wrong for her to tell him.

Just as Goku was about to say something he was interrupted by Skylar's annoying giggle.

She was currently sitting on Yamcha's lap and was whispering something in his ear.

Yamcha Wolf, Cute, but not cutest, naïve, but naïve-est, athletic, but not as athletic-est. Short black hair (like in the Buu saga), to make a long story short AVERAGE! Though he did have a scar on his face from Vegeta, why you ask? Because he was harassing Bulma so he grabbed the closet thing to him and SLICE! Yamcha Wolf was average, but it didn't stop him from getting the girls. He was a player. Cheat on Bulma eight times. EVERYONE IN THE WORLD WONDERS WHY BULMA BRIEFS WENT ABOUT WITH A SLEAZY BASTARD!

"Didn't she have sex with everyone on the football, baseball, and track team." Krillen whispered.

"NO!" Goku and Vegeta objected at the same time for they where on the football and track team.

The whole class stared at them with weird looks.

"Mr. Son and Mr. Ouji!" Mr. Popo yelled angrily.

"Sorry." Goku apologized with his hand behind his head.

"Well everyone excepted you two." Krillen said while 18 laugh.

"You know what B and Chi would do if you guys did sleep with Skylark." 18 snickered while Krillen join her laughing fest.

"VEGETA OUJI WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING IN BED WITH THAT SKANK YOU HEARTLESS BASTDARD." Krillen mimicked Bulma.

"Shut up Chrome Dome." Vegeta spat while slapping Krillen in the back of the head.

"Damn Vegeta can you take a damn joke." Krillen said while rubbing the spot where Vegeta hit Him at.

Krillen Roshi, he was cute, but no one wouldn't date him, not that he was ugly, for a short bald dude he was hot, but he was/is dating 18 Gero, and unless you wanted to die at 17, it would be best not to look at him for longer than ten seconds. Krillen Roshi, is athletic and smart, was rich, and wasn't poor, But Krillen was the most funniest boy at OHS could make the Mona Lisa smile.

18 and Goku just laughed.

"You guys are a bunch of idiots." Skylar interrupted while laughing at them.

"And you two are a bunch of whores." 18 shouted while flipping them off

"Hey!" Yamcha said.

"Don't worry baby they're just jealous." Skylar replied while giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ha. Of what." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Says the person who got MY sloppy seconds." Yamcha spat with a victory grin.

"How is it sloppy seconds…..my woman didn't give you shit." Vegeta countered as the bell rang and began to walk out of class

"You just got served home dog." Goku said with a big smile on his face.

Everyone fell (anime version)

**-skip to lunch-**

"So when are you telling Goku?" Bulma asked as she took a sip of her Mountain Dew.

"I'm going to tell him when I'm absolutely sure." Chi-chi answered.

"Wait till your mom finds out… she is probably going to goad you into an abortion." 18 commented while munching on a chicken burger.

"HELL NO!" Chi-chi and Bulma shouted at the same time.

"Its my baby and I'm not going to kill it or give it to a bunch of strangers." Chi-chi replied with her nose in the air.

"Don't worry Chi, if your get kicked out you can move in with me." Bulma offered.

"I couldn't do that." Chi-chi said while eating some more of her macaroni with pickles. (its actually good)

"Eww." 18 said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Don't knock it till you try it." Chi-chi responded while she put another spoon full in her mouth

They all giggled. Then the three boys came out the lunch line with a pile of food. Except for Krillen, unlike he's friends, he could eat the average amount a man could

"Hey guys." The three girls greeted but the boys were already stuffing there mouths with food

Just then Skylar was walking by and "tripped" and spilled all her food on Bulma

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bulma screamed while jumping out her seat.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROMBLEM YOU BITCH!" Bulma yelled as she took off her dirty shirt.

Everyone looked at here she was just wearing her black lace bra.

"You." Skylar answered as she walk off but before she could get out of reach Bulma dumped Chi-chi's macaroni and pickles lunch in her hair.

"Hey.. I was eating that." Chi-chi pouted.

"HAHA!" Bulma laughed.

"Bitch!" Skylar yelled and lunged at her but as soon as she was about to hit Bulma, Bulma maneuvered out the way so she hit the floor.

"Like they say what goes around comes around. BUT HARDER!" Bulma snickered.

The whole cafeteria laughed as Skylar yelled out the cafeteria. Bulma was praised with whistles, claps, and high-5's.

"Put this damn jacket on woman." Vegeta order as he handed her is black leather jacket

"Ha-ha I forgot I wasn't wearing a under shirt." Bulma blushed.

Everyone's sweat dropped.

-Doctors office-

"M-m-my mom… is going to k-k-kill me." Chi wailed.

"It's going to be alright." Bulma comforted as she held her best friend close

"Yea were here." 18 said as she passed Chi-chi another tissue.

"What if Goku want doesn't want me." Chi-chi whined.

"Are you kidding me, he would stay with you if you were having a thousand babies." Bulma exaggerated with a smiled when Chi-chi did.

"Yea 'cause he loves you more than anything Chi." 18 added as she join the group hug.

"Not more than food." Chi-chi joked as the three girls bust in to laughter.

End of Editing Chapter one.


	2. Secret Exposed (Edited)

**Classes for today :D **

**First Period English: Everyone has it :D**

**Second Art: Bulma, Chi-chi, 18, Emma, Skylar**

**Second Math: Vegeta, Goku, Krillen **

**Third Home EC.: Bulma, Chi-chi, Skylar**

**Third PE: 18, Harper, Vegeta, Goku, Krillen **

**LUNCH**

**One month later.**

It was another boring Saturday at Bulma Briefs home. As usual her mother would come up stairs and offer the girl treats, and asked for gossip. Once Bulma shooed her away they watched TV, a couple of good shows were on TV, but it was still boring.

"Shit!" Chi-chi cursed as she walked out the bathroom with another pair of ripped all black skinny jeans.

"Face it Chi, you can't fit in size three anymore." 18 stated as she flipped through Bulma's 'Seventeen' magazine out of boredom.

"I know." Chi-chi whined with a defeated look on her face

"I think its time to go shopping for some maternity clothes." Bulma confessed.

"Why me." Chi-chi pouted as she flopped on Bulma's gigantic bed.

"That reminds me…. When are you telling Goku and your parents." 18 ask she sat up, criss-crossed, facing her two best friends.

"Yea you're three months pregnant you can't hide it forever." Bulma commented as she sat at the end of her bed.

"Ugh don't remind me." Chi-chi groaned as she used her hands to cover her whole face.

"I know… Your anniversary is coming up this Saturday. Right?" Bulma said while she used her fingers to comb through Chi-chi's long, black, shiny hair.

Chi-chi closed her eyes, "Yea," she answered with a big sigh.

"Well you two should go out to dinner, and then you should tell him." Bulma suggested while braiding Chi-chi's hair into a big braid.

"What ever, either that or I wait till he notice my belly." Chi-chi retorted as she rubbed her belly.

"Can we get off the subject of Chi-chi's baby." 18 asked annoyed while throwing Bulma's magazine over to the book shelf.

"Sure." Bulma and Chi-chi said in sync while rolling there eyes.

18 rolled over so now she was flat on her belly, "The Halloween dance is in two weeks."

"That's right I almost forgot." Bulma responded.

"I already call being the sexy nurse." Chi-chi exclaimed with a big grin and clapped her hands.

"Well your already pregnant so what's the worst that can happen." 18 chuckled as she playfully slapped Chi-chi in her arm.

"Ha! Very funny 18." Chi-chi said sarcastically while giving 18 her death glare.

"I call play boy bunny!" Bulma shouted.(hahhaha DB funny episode)

"How about you 18?" Chi-chi asked.

"I think I want to be a naughty cop." 18 answered in a sexy tone.

"Okay then, now that everybody has an idea of what they want, we should buy are costumes today." Bulma suggested.

"While we're at it, we should buy Ms. mommy here some new clothes too." 18 suggested as she flipped over the bed (the one you do when your on the ground and roll over)

"Good idea 18, I'm tired of watching Chi-chi ripe MY pants." Bulma replied as she jumped out of bed then headed for her purse and keys.

"Go to hell 18." Chi-chi cursed as she snatch her purse from the floor and marched out the room.

"What's her Problem?" 18 whispered to Bulma with a puzzled look on her face.

"I don't know… Probably hormones kicking in." Bulma responded and shrugged her shoulders.

"HURRY THE HELL UP YOU TWO." Chi-chi yelled from outside.

"I don't think I can handle six more months of this." 18 mumbled.

"Lets just hurry up and get to the mall." Bulma insisted as she ran down the stairs.

18 just sighed and followed, she loved Chi-chi sometimes, but sometimes she was down right ANNOYING!

**(Mall: 30 minutes later- Boys)**

"You two are Pigs." Krillen commented as he watched his two best friends, Goku and Vegeta, filled their mouths with different varieties of food.

"Shut up cue ball." Vegeta spat as he finished his 15th burger.

"Don't be so mean Vegeta." Goku insisted as he finished his last bite of noodles.

"Shut the hell up Kakarott." Vegeta hissed with his mouth full of salty fries.

"Hey boys." Skylar greeted as she strutted her way up to the table the boys were sitting at. Trying her best to switched her hips with all her might. Flipping her blood red hair. Her white mini skirt barley covering her thighs, red tank top, showing all of her cleavage. Her whole aura said WHORE!

"UGH who invited you." Vegeta groaned./

"No one, just saying hi." Skylar argued as she took a seat on the table and crossed her long legs.

"Chi-chi says I'm not suppose to talk to you, and Bulma hates you, so you shouldn't be talking to Vegeta either, and if 18 sees you near Krillen she's going to stick her foot up you're a-" Goku said nonchalantly till Krillen covered his mouth.

"No hard feelings Skylar, but it'd be best if you left." Krillen insisted he finally let Goku breath.

"Yea Probably so…Yamcha is waiting for me." Skylar sighed as she jumped of the table and walked off, but before she was out of sight, she gave the boys a flirtatious wink.

"Whore." Vegeta spat once she was far enough.

"You can say that again." Krillen added while wiping the table, to make sure there was no more Skylar germs.

"Whore." Goku repeated with a puzzled look.

Everybody's sweat dropped.

**(Same time: Marley Maternity Clothes: Girls)**

"OMG this is so you Chi." Bulma shouted as she handed Chi-chi a light purple dress.

"Yea and these shirts." 18 added as she shoved a bunch of shirts on the pile high clothes that Chi-chi was holding.

"You guys… I'm the one who's pregnant here." Chi-chi whined annoyed.

Bulma giggled as well as 18, but 18 soon noticed a tall, skinny, blonde, who's hair looked like it need a good wash and deep conditioner, was glaring at them.

"Aren't you like little young to be a like mother." A blonde skinny employee scoffed while looking at Chi-chi up and down, as if she was wearing the most ugliest outfit she has ever seen.

"Who the fuck asked you bitch." 18 hisses while getting into a fighting stance.

The blonde had a horror in her eyes, "Sorry!" The blonde apologized as she ran to the employee room, like the coward she was.

"Yea you better run." Bulma shouted, hoping she would be heard from behind the door.

The two girls looked at Bulma, then they all staring laugh hysterically

**(45 minutes later- Boys)**

"Your dreaming Kakarott if you think you can beat me at Modern Warfare 3." Vegeta infirmed with a smirk.

Krillen stop at the comment which made the other two boys stop, "HOLD ON LADIES….I better than both of you combined… plus the creators" Krillen gloated with a victory grin.

"Bet you 10 bucks you can't." Goku replied as he held his hand out.

"Your on!" Krillen retorted and shook his hand.

"What are the your harpies and my woman doing in that _baby store _?" Vegeta asked

"What are you talking about?" Krillen and Goku asked as they looked at Vegeta confused.

"Look you idiots!" Vegeta answered while pointing at the girls.

The image would be horrifying to most teenage boys, Bulma and 18 were on their knees, their heads against Chi-chi's belly, and in Chi-chi's hand were baby clothes.

It took a minute for the boys to comprehend the image, but when the truth hit them…

"Looks like you knocked up your harpy." Vegeta said then busted into a fit of laughter.

"I don't get it." Goku said with a puzzled look on his face while blushing.

(I take that back…)

The two boys sweat drop.

Krillen slap himself then let out a big sigh, "It means your going to have a baby, smart one."

"WHAT!" Goku shouted, suddenly his life flashed before his eyes.

"If the brat is even yours." Vegeta scoffed.

"Well we better go ask guys." Krillen suggested as he hauled the two boys to the baby store, Vegeta in the mood for slapping Krillen for dragging him.

**(Same time- Girls)**

"I wonder if its going to be a girl or a boy." Bulma wondered as she looked through the boys cloths.

"I hope it's a girl… so we can dress her up." 18 added as she lifted up two pink baby girls outfits. One that said daddy's little girl, and the other said sleepy head.

"I'm happy as long as I have a healthy baby." Chi-chi replied as she twirled around and bumped into somebody.

"Ooops.. Sorry about th-" Chi-chi said but before she finished she looked up to see who she was talking to.

"Ummmm….." Goku responded

"I…I…I was…. you weren't suppose to find out about it like this…I'm sorry Goku I was scarred you were going to leave me." Chi-chi cried then ran out the store in tears.

"Nice going Goku." Bulma spat as she chased after Chi-chi with 18 behind her

"What I do?" Goku asked.

"HEY YOU GIRLS BETTER PAY FOR THAT!" The store clerk hollered.

Bulma sighed, and turned 360 degrees on the ball of her feet and ran back into the store

"Here is four hundred dollars, that should cover it." Bulma said flatly and slapped four hundred dollars bills on the counter, before she left.

"What do we do now?" Krillen asked.

"Lets go to my place. I can't stand places with infant stuff." Vegeta spat as he marched out the store, followed by his friends.

**(Three minutes later: Mall bathroom- Girls)**

Bulma and 18 waited impatiently, as they heard throw up noises from their pregnant friend. Women looked at them with distaste, if it wasn't for Bulma, 18 would of kicked all their asses in five seconds.

"You okay in there?" Bulma asked softly.

"No! I just lost my Goku." Chi-chi cried.

"No you didn't its just he was in shock and probably upset that you didn't tell him about the baby." 18 responded.

The girls only response was more throw up noises, a toilet flush, and more sobs

"That's it I'm coming in there." Bulma informed while got to the floor, then crawled under the stall followed by 18.

"Come on Chi, Goku loves you and he's going to be a great dad." 18 explained and she lift her friend up. Ignoring her horrible breathe

"Your right." Chi-chi said softly while wiping her wet face with her sweat shirt sleeve.

"Lets go home and get you all cleaned up." Bulma suggested and as, expected, took out a bottle of Listerine out of her purse.

Chi-chi excepted it, with out attitude this time, and walked out the stall.

"Finally!" 18 whispered loudly to Bulma as they walked out the stall.

"Heard that." Chi-chi said flatly giving a glare to her best friends

**(Two hours later: Vegeta's room- Boys)**

After the mall incident the boys went to Vegeta's house and played some MW3. Goku and Vegeta won the bet they made earlier. After a few rounds, Vegeta went down stairs and got some liquor. And surprisingly Goku had a drink.

"Your life is over Kakarott." Vegeta exaggerated as he continued to press random buttons on his PS3 controller, not knowing the PS3 was off.

"No!" Goku objected while pressing random buttons on the WII controller, thinking it was a PS3 controller.

"Once the baby comes you can say good bye to your free time." The Krillen chuckled while he reaching for three more beers and tossed one to Vegeta and Goku.

"No thank you I don't drink." Goku objected as he put the WII controller down

"You already had 6 beers idiot." Vegeta argued while popping the top on the beer can.

"Oh yea." Goku replied popped his top too.

The three boys chug their beers in less then eleven seconds.

"Vegeta, can I stay the night, my mom and dad will kill me if they find out that I had a drink or two." Goku asked before he collapsed on Vegeta's bed.

"Sure but, don't forget we have school, and if I'm late my mother is going to ground me, and then I'm kicking your ass." Vegeta responded and threw a empty beer can at Goku's head.

"Night!" Goku yelled before completely passing out.

"I think I'm going to call my mom." Krillen said as picked up one of Vegeta's Nikes, which he thought was a phone.

"Your phones not working." Krillen stated and threw the shoe at Vegeta's head.

"Don't throw my shit!" Vegeta commanded.

Krillen stuck his tongue out at his friend.

Vegeta was now pissed and tackled him. Krillen tried his best to free himself but soon gave up and passed out. Vegeta, still on top fell asleep.

"Hey Vegeta mom says if your friends are staying yo-" Vega, Vegeta's little sister, said before busting into a fit of laughter.

Bulma's room

"Man that was good." 18 said as she collapsed on Bulma's bed referring to the amazing meal Mrs. Briefs prepared for them.

Unlike any other mom, Mrs. B was cool, she was laid back and understanding. And for a woman in her forties she still looked like she was thirty. Sometimes, Chi-chi and 18 thought Mrs. B was a teenager.

"You have the best mom in the world." Chi-chi states as she laid on Bulma's bed.

"I know, hey you guys want to stay the night." Bulma asked while bouncing up and down on her bed.

"Yes I'm exhausted." Chi-chi and 18 both replied.

"You guys can borrow some of my clothes." Bulma said while she continued to jump.

The two girls crawled to the walk in closet, while Bulma did a car-wheel. The girls came out seven minutes later with very fashionable night ware. Chi-chi was wearing black night shorts and a black sports bra that had a red heart on it. 18 was in a long night shirt that came to her thighs which hugged her curves. The night shirt had the number 18 on it in pink and the outside was all white.

Bulma was wearing gray boxer underwear and a long sleeved green shirt, that said spoiled in gray letters.

"Good night my babies!" Bulma beamed as she got in the middle of her bed.

"Fuck up!" 18 spat as she got to Bulma's left.

"Fucking harpy!" Chi-chi hissed and got to her right.

"Wow, when you two are sleepy, ya'll bitches." Bulma said, but soon realized that both girls were in a deep sleep.

**(Morning: Vegeta's room- Boys)**

"Shit.. What happen last night." Goku asked to himself. He slowly sat up put winced in pain because of the headache he had. He then turned around to see Vegeta on top of Krillen in a very sexually way. Goku laughed, and took out his My Touch and took two pictures.

"This will come in handy one day." Goku whispered to himself and put his phone back in his pocket.

"What." Vegeta asked then looked down to see what he was laying on.

Vegeta's eyes widen in horror, "WHAT THE FUCK!" Vegeta screamed as he jump up and so did Krillen.

"Oh no man I don't go that direction." Krillen objected.

"I WOULD NEVER HAVE SEX WITH YOU CHROME DOME." Vegeta yelled then stormed to his bathroom

"Stop arguing we have to get to school in les then 45 minutes." Goku said, still chuckling about what happen not so long ago

"What ever." Krillen replied

**(30 Minutes later: Bulma's room- Girls)**

"Okay, what do you guys think?" Bulma asked finally exiting her dressing room, she was wearing a black shirt that said LOVE in hot pink and black skinny jeans and black stilettos, and her shoulder length aqua blue hair was in loose curls.

"Cute!" Chi-chi exclaimed.

"How about me?" Chi-chi asked, as she twirled around, she was wearing her new green maternity shirt with black jeggings with black UGGs, and her raven hair was straight down with side bangs.

"Adorable." 18 and Bulma both said with a smile.

"What about me?" 18 asked as she posed for the two, she was wearing black and white checkered shirt with white rip skinny jeans and black and white converser, and her hair was straight down.

"Damn!" Chi-chi and Bulma responded.

"I know." 18 responded with a grin.

"We should be going before we're late." Bulma suggested

"We're always late." 18 informed.

"True." Bulma giggled.

The girls grabbed there bags and headed for the door.

**(Same time: Vegeta's room- Boys)**

"Looking sexy, sweet thang." Krillen teased after emerging from Vegeta's bathroom, clad in a gray shirt with black nerd glasses, black straight leg pants, and gray and whit Nikes.

"You're such a fag." Vegeta responded, who was wearing an black a blue plaid shirt unbutton, black undershirt, black straight leg pants, and all black Nikes.

"Well I do agree you look hot Veggie." Goku added and gave a wink to Vegeta. Goku was currently in an all black muscle shirt, blue straight leg pants, and all black converse.

"Stop with the gay shit, or you two will be walking to school." Vegeta warned as he grabbed his back-pack.

"I like them feisty." Goku joked as he playfully slapped Krillen in the chest.

**(20 later: School- Girls)**

"Hey B umm… Can we park in the back I'm not ready to see Goku yet." Chi-chi asked nervously as she played with her hair.

"Umm, sure but avoiding him won't help." Bulma replied as she parked her all black fiat 500 abarth in the back of the school.

"Yea you have like 4 classes with him." 18 reminded as she stepped out the car.

"No shit Sherlock, thanks for stating the obvious." Chi-chi replied sarcastically.

"Stop arguing you two." Bulma scolded as she began to walk towards to school.

18 and Chi-chi crossed their arms and began to walked towards the school, but almost was hit by a careless driver.

"HEY! Watch it bitch!" 18 screamed to the red slug bug.

"Ooops, I didn't see you three whores there." The girl said as she stepped out the car. The girls was wearing a black tube top that pushed her boobs up TOO high, white skinny jeans, all black flats, and her fiery red hair was in a pony tail.

"Well isn't it the little red haired wench." Bulma revealed while putting her hands on her hips.

"At least I don't have blue hair." Skylar retorted as Yamcha came behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist..

Yamcha was wearing skater jeans, and all green shirt, and worn all black Nikes.

"Hey ba-" Yamcha was stopped in mid sentence because Skylar put her hand over his mouth.

Everyone was silent, Bulma and Skylar were having a stare down.

"At least its naturally." Bulma finally broke the silence.

Skylar was speechless, Bulma just walked off in victory, she knew she won!

**(Same time: Front of school- Boys)**

"Where the ladies at?" Krillen asked.

"Probably picking out a crib for Kakarott's brat." Vegeta alleged with a smirk as he leaned against his all black range rover.

"I'm going to go find her." Goku responded as he walked off.

"Where ever your harpy is my woman is there." Vegeta said flatly and followed.

"Same here. Well not that 18 is a harpy." Krillen added as he caught up with the guys.

**(Girls)**

"We better hurry before we run into Goku." 18 said as she took out her books for English.

"Yea." Chi-chi responded as she slammed he locker door shut.

"Looks like your out of luck, here come the guys." Bulma revealed and pointed to the guys who were about five feet away from them.

"Hey Girls." Krillen said while waving.

"Hey." Bulma and 18 greeted.

There was an awkward silence.

"I think I'm going to throw up." Chi-chi mumbled softly as she put hand over her mouth.

"What?" Goku asked.

But before she could answer she had thrown up on Goku's shirt.

"Ewwww" 18 and Bulma groaned as they backed away from the scene.

Krillen and Vegeta were to busy laughing their asses of to move back.

"I'm so sorry Goku." Chi-chi apologized with tears

"It's okay." Goku responded as he took off his shirt. With some by standing girls to drop their jaws.(He's wearing a under shirt sorry Goku lovers, but the shirt was fitted)

"Dear mother of God!" one said

Before he could say anything else she ran off in a fit of tears.

"Wait Chi-chi!" Goku shouted as he chased her.

"Now that's over, hey Vegeta we haven't talk in like forever." Bulma said as she walked over to him.

"Thank to Kakarott's harpy." Vegeta replied and pulled her close.

"Don't call her that you ass." 18 demanded.

"Whatever." Vegeta responded before he pulled Bulma into a intense kiss.

Krillen and 18 gagging in response.

***bell rings* **

"We better hurry before were late." Krillen whispered to 18.

18 nodded her head and left with Krillen, leaving Bulma and Vegeta in a intense make out session.

**GIRLS BATHROOM.**

"Come on Chi-chi lets talk about it." Goku pleaded.

Chi-chi continued to cry.

"That's it I'm coming in." Goku said as he marched into the ladies room.

He looked around to see if anyone else was in the bathroom the went to the stall Chi-chi was in. He crawled under and hugged Chi-chi.

"Whats wrong." Goku ask as he lift up Chi-chi's chin so there eyes meet and he wiped her tears.

"Oh Goku, I'm scarred. I'm 17 and having a baby. What if something bad happens. Or you leave me." Chi-chi said and began to cry harder.

"I'm 17 and having a baby too, and nothing bad is going to happen we just got to wish for the best. And there is no way I'm leaving you.. Chi-chi I love you." Goku whispered in her ear and held her tighter.

"I love you too Goku." Chi-chi said and began kissed him on the cheek

"Don't you think its time to get to class." Goku asked.

"Yea." She said as he grabbed her hand and they walked off.

"Hahaha just what I needed to ruin her reputation." Skylar said evilly to herself as she ran down the hall.

**Second Period- Art**

"I see no Skylark today." 18 observed as she leaned back in her chair.

"Thank God." Bulma responded.

"No more of her drama."

"Don't talk ya'll talk 'bout my friend like that ya hear!" A medium height, skinny, brown haired demanded, she was wearing a pink and white strapless dress with wedges, and he hair was curled.

"Shut up Emma!" Chi-chi spat.

"I ain't have to." Emma objected and crossed her arms. (Emma's Sothern)

Every since the eighth grade, Chi-chi and Emma hated each other. Why? Because Emma had a big crush on Goku, and was furious once she found out they were dating. Since that day Emma swore vengeance.

"Yes you do, unless you want a broken nose." 18 threaten as she stood up her hand in a fist.

"Ya'll are so aggressive, what do ya'll fellers see in ya'll?" Emma asked.

"We'll were darn tootin' sure our fellers ain't like 'dem southern accents YEEHAW!" Bulma mimicked.

"Mrs. Briefs, please quiet down." Mrs. Rose asked politely.

"Sorry Miss R, I do recon I was yapping my trapper." Bulma added.

Chi-chi and 18 we're trying their best not to laugh so hard but it was to hard, Bulma sounded just like Emma.

"Ya'll is some stuck up city folk, back in Tennessee, they woulda made ya clean up after the horses for a whole month." Emma explained.

This time it was impossible to hold back their laughter, they laughed so hard Emma turned red, and they got sent out of class.

Second Period- Math

"Okay you sad disgrace for human beings, after spending two hours grading your quizzes, I was disappointed, so I decided today I'm going to teach you about PEMDAS, the only person who pass the quiz was Mr. Ouji." Mr. Popo announced as he handing out the.

"You only passed the quiz because of Bulma." Krillen whispered loudly.

Vegeta leaned back in his chair and smirked.

"I got a five percent." Goku revealed as he crumpled up his paper.

This caused Vegeta to fall out his chair and bust into laughter.

"You… Can't.. be serious." Vegeta responded in between laughs.

"Apparently, IDK, isn't a answer." Goku groaned while covering his face with both of his sweaty palms.

"What so hard about algebra?" Vegeta gloated as he got off the dirty ground.

"It's just… WHAT THE HELL IS X!" Goku shouted.

"X can be anything you nimrod." Vegeta answered.

"My mom is going to kill me." Goku whined.

"So is your harpy." Vegeta added.

"Don't sweat it Goku, if your that upset, take it out when we go to PE."

Goku sighed and started to beat his head on his desk.

"You lucky you got the smart one." Krillen pouted referring to Bulma, 18 was smart, but didn't have the patience to teach something to someone. She would end up calling them names and slapping them if they didn't get it right the first time.

"What did you get?" Vegeta asked semi interested.

"D plus." Krillen revealed.

"At least it's better than five percent." Vegeta chuckled.

"No Skylark again." Chi-chi commented in awe as she washed her hands.

"Yea, I'm beginning to think something is up." Bulma responded while she too washed her hands.

"When isn't she." Chi-chi chuckled.

"Enough about her, lets start on this cake." Bulma insisted as she took out the recipe.

"Chocolate cake, sounds easy." Chi-chi commented.

"For you." Bulma responded.

"How about I do all the cooking and you start on my history homework." Chi-chi suggested as she hunted for a mixing bowl.

"Good idea" Bulma congratulated while searching through Chi-chi's back-pack.

**(Third Period- PE)**

"Ready set… Go!" Coach Avery shouted then blew her whistle.

18 serve the ball with out a challenge. She was the captain of the Volley ball team and usually played with some of the greatest teams in the districted. But right now most of the good players were on her team.

The coach blew her whistle, "Team Gero wins!"

"That was the most boring game ever." A brunette name Julie commented, she too was one of the best at OSH.

"I second that." 18 chuckled.

18 and Julie then started talking about the upcoming game until one of them was hit in the head with a ball. The victim, 18 Gero. This wasn't going to be pretty. The room fell silent as 18 turned around.

"SPILL!" 18 yelled.

Everyone was to afraid to say anything, instead they just pointed at Harper Addison.

Harper Addison, medium height, a little on the thick side, dark brown hair that made it to her chin, freckles, light green eyes, smart, and the least uncoordinated in the whole school. Best friend to Emma Parker and Skylar Jones. Hated 18 since she started going out with Krillen.

"Addison!" 18 hollered as she marched over to Harper, ready to punch the lights out of Harper. If there's one think about 18, violence was always the answer.

"Whot Gero!?" Harper hissed. (Harper has a British accent)

"I don't know, just wondering who hit me in the head with a ball." 18 responded sarcastically as she put her hands on her hips.

"Trogedy, but I don't hove time to argue over your silly nonsense, Onywho, Jessie, whot where you soying (saying)?" Harper replied.

18 balled her hands into fist, and was about two seconds from making contact with Harper's nose. The reason she stop was because the lunch bell rung.

"Your so lucky Addison." 18 spat, then turned on her heels and walked away.

"You're oll (all) tolk and no bite Gero!" Harper shouted.

**LUNCH**

"You eat like the guys now." 18 said in disgust as she watched Chi-chi, Vegeta, and Goku stuffed their mouths full of varieties of food

"Shut up!" Chi-shouted as she finished her pickles with ranch. (its actually good)

Bulma pushed her food aside, for she lost her appetite.

"GOOD AFTERNOON IDIOTS OF OHS, I'M GOINGTO MAKE THIS SHORT, SO HERE IS SKYLAR JONES!" Freezia announced.

(AFTER NOON ANOUNCEMENT THINGY IDK)

"Is it just me or does his voice gives you guys the creeps." Goku whispered after finishing his big meal.

"Hello everybody, I have a little surprise for everyone." Skylar said with a snicker.

"I wonder what the bimbo has to say." 18 said as she rolled her eyes.

"Chi-chi Mau, is pregnant." Skylar revealed.

Chi-chi spit out her drink dramatically.

"That bitch!" Chi-chi yelled as loud as possible and clinched her fists.

The whole cafeteria looked at her, and began to whisper.

"Just to let you know… she doesn't know who the father is.. Bye! Oh and I have proof." Skylar continued.

"Consider that bitch dead!" 18 hissed as she jumped out of her seat.

"Hold my purse!" Bulma demanded as she threw her purse to Vegeta and headed out the door, followed my her two best friends.

"Damn this is going to be one hell of a fight." Krillen chuckled.

"We should stop this." Goku suggested.

"What's more funnier then a chic fight." Vegeta chuckled as he got out his seat.

"Don't be a worry wart Goku." Krillen added as he followed Vegeta.

"This isn't going to be pretty." Goku mumbled to himself as he followed his friends.


	3. Revenge and Dare (Edited)

**MUCH NEEDED EDITING!**

Chi-chi stormed down the hallway searching for the one called Skylar Jones. Where does she get the audacity to announce her business. She thought about suing. Chi-chi turned around and saw one of Skylar's groupies.

"WHERE THE HELL IS SKYLAR HIDING!" Chi-chi screamed as she slammed Skylar's groupie against a locker

"Rule number one of the Skylar Jones fan club, never snitch her out!" The brown haired girl shouted.

"Stop that stalker bullshit and tell us Mia." 18 shouted as she picked her up by the collar of her shirt.

"I… Can't….. Breath." Mia mumbled.

"Just tell us and you're free to go." Bulma responded.

"Okay… she's in…. the bathroom….. Fourth floor." Mia finally answer.

18 let her go, Chi-chi and Bulma started to run up the stairs.

"If I find out your lying, your ass is grass." 18 threaten as she glared at her and ran after the two girls.

The girl began to cry never has she before been so scared in her life.

"Hey you, have you seen three girls, one with blonde hair, one with black hair, and the last one with blue hair all looking like their about to kill somebody?" Krillen asked addressing Mia.

"They went to the girls bathroom on the fourth floor." Mia answered with terror.

"Thanks!" Goku answered as he ran off.

Vegeta and Krillen followed him.

"Why don't we let the women kill that Skylark girl." Vegeta asked.

**MEANWHILE GIRLS BATHROOM**

"Hahaha ya shoulda seen the look on her face Sky." Emma laughed (don't forget she has a southern accent and Emma has a British accent.)

"Con't believe she's pregnant." Harper said.

"How can't you believe it… she's a whore." Skylar retorted.

"Well we betta get going before they try to pulla fast one on us." Emma said as she grabbed her bag.

The three girls were two feet from the door when Chi-chi busted threw the door and jumped on Skylar and started to pull her hair red hari. Skylar's friend Emma and Harper joined in.

"Oh no you don't." 18 yelled as she jumped on Emma and Bulma tackled Harper.

"YOU LOW LIFE BITCH!" Chi-chi screamed at Skylar in between punches.

Skylar flipped over and pinned Chi-chi to the ground and started to punch her in the gut. 18 was about to help Chi-chi out but Emma had pulled her by her hair and slammed her into the wall.

"YA ASS IS MINE YEE HAW!" Emma shouted as she kept pounding 18 in the wall.

Just as Bulma thought she won the fight with Harper, she kicked her in the back which caused her to hit her head on the sink.

"I'm not done with you." Harper snickered.

Chi-chi finally had enough she kicked Skylar in the stomach which caused her to fall a couple feet back. Chi-chi got up and started to stomp Skylar in the stomach.

"How do you like it now?" Chi-chi asked in between stomps.

Skylar just yelled in pain.

"Shit!" 18 Yelled as she hit the wall again as Emma laughed at her pain.

When 18 hit the wall again she grab Emma's arm and used all her power to swing her in to one of the bathroom stall doors. Before had a chance to get up 18 had knocked her out with one last punch.

"That'll teach you to mess with us again you bloody skank." Harper snickered as she lifted Bulma by her hair. Just as she was about to punch, Bulma had grab her arm and twisted it

"BLOODY HELL!" Harper yelled in pain.

Bulma just laughed and gave one last punch.

"HEY, don't start the fight with out us." Krillen said as he entered the bathroom out of breath.

The boys took a minute to look at the scene. A little too let to record it!

"Took you harpies long enough." Vegeta responded with a smirk.

The three girls blushed.

"Hey I got an idea… how about we go slash their car tires." 18 said as she wipe some blood from her check.

"Good idea." Bulma replied as she ran out the bathroom out of breath.

The two girls followed her smirking evilly.

"Let's go." Goku said as he headed out the door.

"What about them?" Krillen asked.

"Just leave them there if the women find out that we helped them their going to kill us with their shrieking." Vegeta answered as he crossed his arms over his chest and walked out the bathroom.

**MEANWHILE PARKING LOT.**

"FUCK IT UP! FUCK IT UP!" Chi-chi cheered as 18 slashed another tire.

The girls giggled..

"Their never going to mess with us now." Bulma chuckled.

"I think we should put a bomb in Skylar's car so when she starts it she'll die and burn in hell." Chi-chi insisted while her right eye twitched.

Everyone sweats drop and moved away from Chi-chi. She had finally lost it.

"First of all Chi, where the hell are we going to get a bomb at, and second isn't that a bit much?" 18 asked.

"NO, she tried to beat my baby out of me." Chi-chi shouted and used her hands to protect her stomach.

"Evil bitch." Bulma mumbled and clinched her fist.

The three girls laughed.

"I'm hungry and sleepy." Chi-chi whined.

"Well how about we skip school and go to my place, my folks aren't home." Bulma suggested.

"Sure!" 18 and Chi-chi replied.

"Can we join?" Krillen asked.

"Took you long enough." 18 responded.

"Sorry." Krillen replied with his hand behind his head.

"I'm tired Goku, carry me to Bulma's car." Chi-chi whined.

"Okay." Goku said as he lifted her up and headed for the car.

"See he is already starting to d everything she says." Krillen pointed out.

"When doesn't Kakarott obey his master." Vegeta snickered and walked to the car followed by the others.

**BULMA'S ROOM.**

"It's so hot in here." Chi-chi complained as she turned on the air condition.

"Are you kidding me its like two degrees in here." Bulma responded as she shivered.

"Six more months 18... You can do this." 18 mumbled to herself and rocked back and forth.

"I'm going to sleep." Chi-chi yawned as she fell on top Bulma's bed.

The five other teens waited till Chi-chi fell asleep to start talking.

"How about we play Truth or Dare." Bulma suggested.

"Sure." Krillen and Goku responded.

Vegeta just _Hmphed._

"Okay I'm going first… Goku T OR D." Bulma asked.

"Truth."

"Hmmmm… Is it true that you are going to be a man and stay with Chi-chi through her whole pregnancy?" Bulma asked, she's been waiting a hundred years to asked that question.

"Of course." Goku answered.

"Okay, your turn Goku." Bulma said

"Umm 18... T or D." Goku asked,

"D of course." 18 answered with a grin

"I DARE YOU TO KISS BULMA ON THE LIPS." Goku dared.

"ARE YOU CRAZY KAKAROTT!" Vegeta shouted. There was no way in hell his woman would kiss a women.

While the two guys were arguing 18 kissed Bulma on the lips.

"Ewe." Krillen scoffed.

They boys sweat dropped.

"Vegeta truth or dare?" 18 asked.

"Dare, and I forbid gay stuff!" Vegeta replied.

"I dare you to…" 18 smirked, "Tell us why you like Bulma!"

Bulma blushed and Vegeta turned pail.

"At least one thing." 18 added.

Vegeta hesitated, "Because she's smart and I can copy her work."

"Jerk!" Bulma shouted and slapped Vegeta on the arm.

"Okay Chrome Dome, Truth or dare?" Vegeta asked Krillen.

"Um… Dare." Krillen answered.

"I dare you to jump out the window and die." Vegeta said.

Everyone looked at Vegeta.

Five rounds later and everyone got bored.

"Hello everyone!" Chi-chi greeted.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Bulma greeted.

"CHI-CHI MAU WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK YOUR DOING GETTING PREGNANT BY THAT IDIOT." A strange woman yelled and busted through Bulma's door.

"HEY!" Bulma shouted.

It was Chi-chi's mother.

"YOUR PREGNANT AND MISSING SCHOOL. You better march your ass right on down to the abortion center right now missy." Chi-chi's mother yelled and pointed at the door.

Mini Mau, middle age woman, waist length shiny black hair, dark eyes, and one tough cookie. She is very hard on Chi-chi since she's her only child, and the fact that Mini's a lawyer.

There was a silence.

"No!" Chi-chi yelled. First time in history Chi-chi disobeyed her mother's orders.

Everyone was in shock.

"What did you say?" Mini questioned.

Another silence.

"No!" Chi-chi screamed on the top of her lungs.

"I'm scared." Krillen whisper as he hid under the bed.

"Wimp." 18 whispered.

"YOUR NOT KEEPING THAT THING!" Mini yelled as she pointed to Chi-chi's stomach. "YOU'RE 17 AND IMPREGNANTED BY A RETARTD."

"This thing is MY baby.. And your GRAND CHILD. AND HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT GOKU." Chi-chi retorted.

"You little brat I want nothing to do with that thing." Mini shouted in distaste.

"FINE if that is how you feel than I'm moving out!" Chi-chi screeched as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Where you going to live, you ungrateful little brat?" Mini replied.

"With Goku!" Chi-chi answered.

"Hey don't bring me into this, I'm scared of your mother." Goku whispered.

Bulma hit him in the back of the head.

"Hey what was that for?" Goku whispered loudly.

"_Hmph_, you think he's going to stay with you. Once things started to get tough he'll be right out the door." Mini barked at Chi-chi.

"Dad didn't do that." Chi-chi retorted.

"That's because your father was a man when I had you.. Not a boy." Mini said as she looked Goku up and down and walked out the room.

There was a awkward silence. Chi-chi thought about all the mean things her mother said then she broke down in to tears.

"MY MOTHER HATES ME." Chi-chi yelled in between sobs.

18 and Bulma ran to her side.

"It'll be alright Chi." Bulma said trying to comfort her heart broken friend.

"Yea you have Goku and us." 18 added.

"I'm scarred you guys." Chi-chi responded as she finally stopped crying.

"Don't be you have loving friends who care deeply about you especially Goku." 18 said

"Yea.. You is smart… You is kind…. And You is important." Bulma said in a southern accent as she wiped the tears off Chi-chi's face

Everyone started to laugh **(THE HELP :D)**

**5 HOURS LATER**.

The six teens were talking about there good old times in 7th grade.

"Haha remember when we had to do that chemistry project and it exploded.." Krillen said addressing Goku.

"Oh yea.. My hair was green for two weeks." Goku said with his hand behind his head.

Everyone laughed except Vegeta he just smirked.

"Remember when Bulma had to wear head gear and glasses." 18 said picking up an old picture of Bulma up.

_It was with Chi-chi and 18... Bulma was wearing a green shirt that said princess she had a big thing in her mouth( head gear 'cause she had braces) and point Dexter glasses and her hair was in a pony tail. 18 was wearing a pink cupcake shirt she had long blonde hair acne on her checks and she had glasses. Chi-chi was wearing a Hannah Montana shirt she had short black hair she had acne on her forehead pink braces and pink glasses._

Everyone laughed except Bulma.

"Look at you two.. At least I didn't look like I had the chicken pocks all over my face." Bulma teased

Everyone laughed except Chi-chi and 18.

"Hey Vegeta, Killen look at us when we were 13.." Goku said as he pulled another picture.

_Goku had a hot wheels shirt on and his hair looked REALLY nappy and he also wore glasses and had acne on his cheecks. Krillen was wearing a stick figure shirt and he had really long hair he also had really buck teeth and he wore a retainer. Vegeta was wearing a red shirt his hair was still spiky but he had REALLY crocked teeth." _

"What happen to your hair baldy?" Vegeta question with a smirk.

"What happen to your teeth?" Krillen question back.

Everyone laughed except Vegeta he just flipped Krillen off.

"Bulma honey, are you and your friends hungry we have a lot of food for dinner tonight." Mrs. Briefs asked.

"YES!" Goku answered as he ran down stairs.

"Never keep Goku away from his food." Chi-chi said as she followed him.

Every one laughed **(except Veggie head you know him ;]) **as the went down stairs.

"Come on dears, I made burgers." Mrs. Briefs announced.

Bunny Briefs, the air head blonde everyone know and loves. She wasn't the smartest cookie in the jar, but boy could she cook and clean. Bunny was one hundred percent house wife material.

"Eat as much as you want boys." Bunny insisted but was a little to late Goku and Vegeta were already stuffing their mouths full as well as Krillen.

"Chi-chi dear, I heard your having a baby, how sweet." Bunny congratulated,

"You're the only adult I know who is ecstatic about the baby." Chi-chi said and took a seat at the table.

"Babies are a beautiful thing, and I'm not the one to judge." Bunny replied.

"See B this is why everyone likes your mom." 18 said and took a bite of her burger.

Bunny blushed, "So sweet, Oh Bulma dear, your father told me the plans you made were genius."

Bulma smiled, "Where is daddy?" Bulma asked.

Bunny frowned, "He's away again."

Bulma frowned too, her mother thinks her father is having an affair again.

"But don't fret he'll be back soon."

**After dinner.**

"Man your mom is excited about this baby." Chi-chi said as sat on her bed.

"Yea she always asking when me and Vegeta are going to get married." Bulma whined.

"I'm going to go change into my P.J's." 18 said as she walked into Bulma's closet.

Chi-chi and Bulma followed.

"Man.. Mrs. Briefs sure does talk a lot." Krillen said as he entered Bulma's room.

"Yea, especially about marriage and babies." Goku add.

"Hey, where are the girls?" Krillen question as he laid on Bulma's bed.

"Probably in the bathroom, since they cant 'go' by themselves." Vegeta sarcastically answered as he sat on the bed.

"Hey I almost forgot what are you guys going as for the costume ball…. I already call superman." Goku asked as he sat on the bed.

"That BS is for weaklings." Vegeta retorted.

"Come on Veggie.. It'll be fun." Krillen replied.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Vegeta shouted

"Sorry Vegeta…. And I think I want to be Michael Myers." Krillen said.

"How about you Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"Umm I don't know.. Batman." Vegeta said nonchalantly.

Goku and Krillen started to crack up.

As the boys were laughing the girls attacked them while they were distracted and started hitting them with pillows. For a while the girls had the advantage, till the boys took their weapons and started hitting them. After five minutes of fighting the girls gave up.

"Okay you guys.. You win." Chi-chi said out of breath.

The girls laid out on the bed.

"Awe you guys are already tired." Goku whined.

"Well Goku carrying a child inside of you drains the energy out of you." Chi-chi retorted

"We should go outside and play Live Out Loud." Krillen suggested.

"It 11:23 at night." Bulma complained.

"Don't be a party pooper women." Vegeta responded as he pulled her out of bed.

"Come on Chi it'll be fun." 18 said as she got out of bed.

"What ever." Chi-chi answered.

**OUTSIDE**

"It's cold out here." Bulma complained.

"What do you expect in the middle of October." Vegeta answered sarcastically.

"How about we make teams.. Boys versus Girls." Goku suggested.

"Yea. What ever someone has to do their whole team has to do it as well." Krillen added.

"Cool." The three girls said

"Okay ladies first….. Boys I dare you to go to someone's house ring their door bell and….. Ask to borrow some condoms!" Bulma ordered trying her best not to laugh.

The guys slightly blushed and walked to the nearest door. Vegeta ranged the door bell and an old woman appeared.

"Hello youngsters, what may I do for you?" She asked.

"I was wondering?.." Krillen said.

"If we could um…." Goku said.

"Borrow condoms?" Vegeta asked.

The old woman stared at the three, "HARROLD HELP!"

The boys jumped off the pouch and ran with the girls behind them.

Once far enough the stopped in front of the bus stop and they all started laughing.

"Harpies you must…. Knock on every door on this block and scream the British are coming." Vegeta commanded.

"That's easy." 18 said and ran to the nearest house.

The girls did their dares with screaming and loud banging on doors and people cursing. Within five minutes they heard police sirens and saw flashing lights.

"Run!" Everyone screamed and ran to the direction of Capsule Corporation.

The teens made it to Capsule Corporation out of breath and most scared out their minds.

"Man the police ruin everything." 18 chuckled.

"Is it okay for me to be running?" Chi-chi asked.

"You only a day pregnant." Bulma argued.

"Let's take miss preggers here to bed." 18 insisted while walking up stairs.

"You two have till my second trimester to make all the pregnant jokes." Chi-chi announced.


	4. Uh Oh (Edited)

__**Edited!**

"That'll teach them." Emma crackled, applying her blue blush to match her blue tank top and sandals in her olive skin tone cheeks. She applied just enough blush to hide her battle scars.

Skylar smirked as she continued to type, "If they want to play dirty, let the games begin."

"There going to flip once they hear about the website." Harper added without looking away from the homework she was assign to do last night. When when you hang out the most popular girl at OSHS, you choose shopping with her than studies.

Skylar pressed the off butting on her laptop and tucked into her purse, she flipped her straight red hair over her shoulders and looked at her girlfriends, "I want it to be a surprise for miss celebrity so no one say a word.

Both girls nodded and grabbed their book bag, and followed their ring leader out the door and out the house.

**Bulma's house.**

The boys impatiently waited for their girlfriends to dress. It didn't take long for the guys. Vegeta wore a green pollo shirt cargos and black converse. Goku wore orange Hollister shirt and khakis with orange vans. And lastly Krillen who wore a blue American eagle hoodie, blue jeans, and timberlands.

After another five minutes of waiting the girls finally came down, all decked out with their designer clothes and makeup.

"Took you long enough." Vegeta scoffed, pushing himself up from the button step.

"Sorry Veggie, I had to pick out something cute." Bulma cooed wrapping her arms around her flamed hair boyfriend. She was clad in a pink Aeropostale tank top, white skinny ripped jeans and pink and gray Jordan's.

"Don't get you panties in a bunch Veggie." 18 teased, standing closely to her boyfriend, dressing in a green cropped tee, black skinny jeans, and black sneaker wedges.

"I feel fat." Chi-chi cried as she made it down the stairs showing of her small baby bump. She wore a blue Aeropostale sweatshirt, black yoga pants and Nike running shoes.

"That's the most causal thing I ever seen you in Chi-chi." Krillen commented.

18 punched him in the chest, while Chi-chi let out loud wails.

"Don't cry Chi, you not fat, you skinnier than me!" Bulma protested, hugging her raven haired friend comforting.

"What ever," she snapped pushing the aqua haired teen off of her and walked down the hallway to the front door, "Let's just get to school before I see Skylar."

"Well if she wants to play dirty then let the games begin." Bulma added as she walked towards the door.

The teens walked to Bulma's red Jeep Grand Cherokee and all piled in, Bulma driving, Vegeta passenger, 18 and Krillen in the back seats, and Goku and Chi-chi making out in the back.

Bulma adjusted her mirror and scowled at the scene, they hace beengoing at it for seven minutes straight.

"No wonder she's having a kid." Krillen chuckled.

18 stared at the window, scared for her life. At 7:43 that previous night she found out the news that would change her life forever.

_She sat in the bed, holding her bladder in She was trying to convince herself that it was just stress that was delaying her period. So what she missed it twice, and she's been fatigue, and been throwing up Occasionally. She was only seventeen and had a lot to look for. Ever since she was in the ninth grade she dreamed of becoming a lawyer. She couldn't do that with a baby running around. Plus she was still a teen, and teens like to party and get drunk. _

_She observed the box one last time before standing up and walking to the bathroom in her room. She slowly took out the stick. She sat in the toilet with stick under her and pissed. It felt like the longest piss she had ever took. Without looking she sat it on the counter flushed, pulled up her pants and washed her hands._

_'Don't worry Juu, it's just your mind playing tricks on you.' She thought to herself as she paced back and forth, chewing in her pink painted nails. She had to wait one more minute and then she would not. She put on her big girl pants once the minute was up and picked up the stick. She said a prayer and looked at the stick. _

_"Pink, positive sign..." She said aloud, in utter shock. The night came back to her, it was August and the gang was at Bulma's parents cabin. She and Krillen had just got done swimming, once they got to their room she practically attacked him. She must of have been too excited to tell him to wrap it up and she was never on the pill. She mentally slapped herself. _

_She stared at the stick for what felt like hours before bursting into tears. She dropped to the floor and bawled her eyes out. _

_'"I can't do this, I can't and I won't!" She_ _screamed._

**(Home EC second period)**

"Today class we will be making a Carrot cake." Ms. Summer announced pacing down aisle.

"Ummm… Ms.S does carrot cake actually have carrots in it." Goku interrupted as he waved his hand in the air.

"Of course it does Goku." Chi-chi answered, shoving her boyfriend in the abdomen.

"Thank you for answering the question." Ms. Summer replied, giving the pregnant teen a smile.

Chi-chi smiled happily. She may be pregnant but she wasn't going to let that get in the way of her studies and being OSHS student council Vice President. The president, of course being Bulma Briefs. The two held the school down. This year the Senior field trip was to Japan. Though she wouldn't be able to go since she's going to be seven months pregnant when they do leave, she was going to make sure the rest of her class went. Chi-chi also maintained a 4.8 GPA and made honor roll every semester since eight grade. She wasn't going to be the high school drop out pregnant teen like everyone else thought she would be. She was going to a Culinary School and own her own restaurant.

"You have an hour to finish," Ms. Summer announced setting the timer, "Go!"

"Your doing all the cooking Bulma." Vegeta stated, leaning in his chair cooly.

The heiress turned her hair and glared at the boy, "Excuse me."

"You heard me loud and clear." He retorte.

Bulma growled and kicked the chair, causing him to fall on his side on the dirty floor.

"Bitch." He muttered.

"What was that?" Bulma asked with a big smile on her face.

The pissed royally off Vegeta walked off with the paper of ingredients that the need, and mumbled to himself.

"Your such a loud mouth." Skylar commented nonchalantly. After Bulma, Chi-chi, and 18, Skylar was the most popular girl. Though she spent most of her time to change herself, she made enough time to antagonize the gang. Out of all the girls Skylar hated Bulma the most, they met in middle school and Skylar couldn't stand all the attention the blue haired freak got.

"Excuse you." Bulma asked, giving her attention to the red head.

"You heard me." Skylar snapped.

"Shut the hell up before I have Chi-chi kick you ass again." Bulma threaten with a smirk.

"I just let that whore win cuz she pregnant." Skylar protested.

"I AM NOT A WHORE, YOU UGLY LOOSE BITCH!" Chi-chi hissed.

The class watched and listen, laughing each time a girl got clowned.

Skylar scoffed, "You're the whore since you got knocked up."

"Says the person who had sex with everyone on the football, basketball, baseball, and track team." Bulma argued.

"HEY I WOULD NEVER SLEEP WITH HER!" Vegeta and Goku both said. Both of them played the same sports which was Baaket all and football, Vegeta was the best running back OSHS has ever had and Goku was QB.

"Well except them." Chi-chi added pointing to the boys.

"Why you little…" Skylar hissed.

Before Skylar finished her sentence she had thrown an egg at Chi-chi. Chi-chi stood in horror with her mouth gaped.

"Oh no you didn't!" Chi-chi yelled as she dumped a gallon of milk on Skylar.

The class was in complete silence for a brief moment.

"FOOD FIGHT." A teenage boy yelled as he threw an egg at Vegeta.

"Your ass is grass weakling." Vegeta warned as he marched over to the boy.

"Mommy." The teenage boy cried as he hid under a desk.

"My hair." Skylar screeched, as she wipped the yolk out of the red mane.

Bulma burst into laughing fits when Skylar began to cry. Skylar was so mad she stormed of out of the room.

"My hair!" Bulma mimicked Skylar, with the same face expression.

"Teacher!" A girl shouted in a whisper loudly.

Everyone hurried to their sits trying to look casual, taking out their texts books, even though it was Home EC

"What's with the mess!" Ms. Summer shouted, he pale skin a dark red.

"Um, Lily's blender splattered everywhere and David slipped and eggs went flying everywhere and Jane spilled her flour." Bulma said in a panic hoping the teacher would buy her story.

"Sounds legit." she responded and sat at her desk.

Everyone thanked Bulma for covering for everyone. In the end of class Chi-chi always made the best dish and made enough for everyone, and when ms. Summer wasn't looking they would all crack jokes about Skylar.

**Second period History**.

"And that is how the fifty states came to be." Finished the history teacher known as Mr. G

"I'll give you 10 more minutes for you guys to finish your notes." The Mr. G continued as he headed for the door, "I have to make pit stop so behave."

To all the students this meant, act up till the teacher came back and act as if nothing happen.

"Hey Krillen can I copy off of your notes." 18 asked, timidly.

"What's the magic word." Krillen asked in a high pitched tone.

"Now!" 18 barked, giving him a 'its your fault glare.'

"Alright babe." Krillen responded as he passed his notes to her.

"Aye Yamcha what happen between you and Bulma Briefs." A teenage boy with a green Mohawk asked.

"After I had sex with her she was useless." Yamcha replied with a smirk. Yamcha Wolf got most of his popularity from dating Bulma all those years back.

"HEY THAT'S NOT TRUE YOU CHEATED ON HER AGAIN, AND SHE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU SO THEN SHE STARTED DATING VEGETA." 18 shouted giving Yamcha the death glare.

'Damn hormones.' She thought to herself.

"Stay out of the biz 18." Yamcha replied trying to sound cool.

"IF YOU WANT YOUR ASS BEAT AGAIN THEN KEEP TALKING." She threaten, this time it wasn't the hormones.

"CUNT."

"Watch you mouth Yamcha." Krillen warned.

"Fuck off pip squeak." Yamcha scoffed.

"THAT'S THE LAST STRAW."

18 was about to go give Yamcha a piece of her mind but the bell interrupted her.

"I'll see you a 3'o clock." She whispered and walked out of class.

**Lunch**

"Chi I don't think I can't eat with you anymore." Bulma implied, before taking another bite of her Cesar salad.

"Shut up." She responded as she stuffed a whole chicken leg in her mouth.

"Where are Krillen and 18?" Goku asked with his mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with you mouth food sweetie its rude." Chi-chi scolded, with her mouth full.

"I think they should be coming from art." Bulma answered, scanning the room for the two.

"Shut up you idiot." 18 shouted at Krillen from the comment he made as they neared the table.

"Why so moody." Vegeta asked, opening up a bottle of Mountain Dew.

18 didn't answerer she just gave him a death glare.

"What's up with all the glaring today Juu?" Krillen asked, a bit worried for his girlfriend.

"Yea 18 what's up, you been moody all day , in the car you almost threw Krillen out the window and when we went to McDonalds' for breakfast you almost killed the guy because he forgot napkins." Bulma asked.

18 looked down and didn't answer.

20 minutes into lunch everything was pretty quiet and awkward. The school cheer squad came running into the cafeteria as week as the band.

"Hey! I'm cheer captain who schedule this prep rally." Bulma shouted with her fist in the air.

"Calm down B I told them since we took a 'break' I thought I leave Olivia in charge for a while." Chi-chi responded not telling Bulma the truth about how she told the girls they resigned.

"What ever, I will always be number 1." Bulma mumbled to herself.

While everyone was distracted 18 started talking to Krillen.

"Krillen I have to tell you something." she whispered.

"What I cant hear you the band is playing really loud." He shouted

"I have to tell you something." She said louder

"I still can't hear you."

"I'M PREGNANT!" 18 shouted but before she notice the band had stop and everyone in the cafeteria had heard.

Bulma and Chi-chi glared, Goku was confused, and Vegeta snickered. As for the rest of the cafeteria they whispered and stared at the blonde.

17 rose from his seat throwing a door ball straight for Krillen's head, "YOU LITTLE RUNT!"

Tears fell down 18's face, "I'm sorry."

Krillen couldn't respond since her girlfriend's brother was running to their table. Without a second though Krillen ran for his life


	5. The Plan (Edited)

**Edited **

Krillen made a dash for it out the cafeteria, pushing everyone and everything that stood in his way. 17 charged after him.

"Let's go!" Bulma shouted pulling on 18's arm.

18 stood up and cased her boyfriend and twin brother. The rest of the gang behind them. They ran up two flights of stairs before stopping at the third floor's girls bathroom. Where 17 was banging on.

"I'm not coming out unless the FBI are here." Krillen cried.

"When you come out, consider yourself dead." 17 threaten giving the door a hard kick, but it didn't budge.

18 looked at her brother and frowned, "I can handle this brother."

17 scowled at his sister, "If you had this you wouldn't be pregnant!"

"Please Krillen." 18 whined, ignoring her older twin's comment.

"Are you sure you want your boyfriend to die." 17 asked.

The door made a click and Krillen slowly pushed the door wide enough and stepped out with his hand hanging down.

"You son of a b-" 17 shouted, a fist aiming for Krillen's face. Before it connected Goku had caught it.

"Give them a minute 17." Goku insisted, looking 17 in the eyes.

17 grunted, "If you have ANY problems with him you just yell and I'll be here in two seconds."

18 nodded.

Goku and 17 walked off but before they were out of sight 17 used his index finger to pretended to slit his throat and then pointed at Krillen.

"You gonna be alright 18?" Chi-chi asked in a soft tone."

"Yea." 18 answered.

Chi-chi looked at the floor, "Well talk later."

"Yea at my place." Bulma added, before walking off with her friend

18 held her head down her arms crossed over her shoulders.

"Are you sure?" Krillen asked, shyly.

"I have an appointment today to confirm it." She answered.

Krillen stayed silent.

"You know I didn't plan this." She informed.

"Yea I know, accidents happen, but when do you think it was conceived?" He asked looking up at her.

She let out a long sigh and a tear fell down her cheek , "August. Remember when we went to the Brief's cabin."

"Yea." Krillen answered.

"You didn't wear a condom and I wasn't on birth control." She confessed.

Krillen sighed, "I' sorry 18."

18 shook her head, "It wasn't you fault."

"So what are we going to do?" He asked

"I'm putting the baby up for adoption." 18 mumbled as she looked at the ground ashamed.

"What do you mean putting OUR baby up for adoption." Krillen question, surprised that his girlfriend would say such a thing

"I'm putting it up for adoption." 18 repeated, a bit louder.

"Don't I have any say in it?" He asked loudly.

" I'm only 17 I don't want a baby ruining my mojo… I want to go to parties, drink, go to college. Not changing diapers, stay in the house 24/7, and settle for a job because I didn't go to college because my stupid boyfriend didn't know how to use a condom." 18 yelled as she held back her tears. She didn't want to say this out loud but she was actually terrified of having a baby.

"Make that your EX boyfriend, I hate when you do this shit and you never think about how its going to effect someone. I'm sick and tired of it 18. I don't want my kid calling someone else "daddy". I want to be the dad not some stranger." Krillen protested.

"What?" 18 asked, not believing what she heard.

"Your just giving up on us like that?" She asked, more tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry Juu." Krillen apologized and started walking the opposite direction.

"FINE LEAVE!" She shouted but inside her head she was think, '_Please don't leave me!'_

**AFTER LUNCH P.E**

"You okay 18." Bulma asked softly, sitting next to 18 on the girl's locker room bench.

"Yea what ever just leave me the hell alone." 18 barked, her face Barrie's I. Her hands.

A couple of girls walked by them and stared Chi-chi and 18 down.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!" Bulma yelled.

The two girls scurried off.

"Something's up 18." Chi-chi informed, sitting on the other side of 18.

"I don't want to talk about it." 18 mumbled, her voice a bit hoarse.

"Come on 18 tell us were your Bff's." Chi-chi demanded.

"When she's ready to tell us then she will for now lets just let her be." Bulma insisted.

"What ever but soon as we go to B's house today your telling." Chi-chi announced as she stormed out the locker room.

"Thanks B." 18 responded as she walked out to.

"No prob." Bulma replied, linking their arms together.

"Hurry up ladies!" The Coach Avery yelled as he blew his whistled.

Everyone took their seats on the bleaches. Chi-chi, 18, and Bulma sat in the back to separate them from the gossiping girls and guys.

"Today boys you will be playing soccer in the field-"

"But its raining." A male student whined.

"Stop being a wuss a lil rain never hurt anyone." Coach Avery boasted.

The kid didn't replied he just complained under his breath.

"Okay teams…. Mmmh…. Goku, Vegeta, David, Jonas, Gabe, and John you guys will be the blue team and, Yamcha, Michael, Krillen, Ezra, William, and Eli, you guys are yellow. Now go run one lap and then begin the game Go!" The teacher instructed as he blew his whistle at the end.

The guys didn't hesitate and ran out the gym.

"Now ladies today sport will be… Volley ball….. Bulma, Chi-chi, Emily, 18, Sarah, and Isabella you gals are blue and, Skylar, Emma, Harper, Mia, and Ashley yall prepping yellow now Go!" He shouted again and blew the whistle again.

**-Boys-**

"So what's up with you baby mama drama Krillen?" Vegeta asked as he jog the first lap.

"I don't really want to talk about it." Krillen responded with a sigh as he jogged too.

"Its that bad." Vegeta retorted with a chuckle.

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" Krillen shouted.

"Just leave him alone 'Geta." Goku insisted as he jogged passed the finish line.

"Don't call me that Kakarott!" Vegeta shouted with his fist in the air.

"Calm down." Goku said as he sat in the grass.

About two minutes later the rest of the boys had just made it and everyone started playing soccer.

**-Girls-**

"Point!" The female coach, Coach Maria shouted.

"Haha losers." Mia gloated as she used her index finger and thumb to make an "L" and put it on the for head.

"Watch it bitch!" Chi-chi hissed, glared the brunette down.

Bulma served and Ashley hit it back, Emily hit it higher in the air, and 18 spiked it, but Emma had hit it before it hit the ground and Skylar had spiked it and the ball landed in on Bulma's cheek.

"SHIT! YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" Bulma yelled as she rubbed her bruise.

"Ooops." Skylar replied, flipping her pony tail.

"I'm going to kill you." Bulma shouted as she marched over to Skylar but before she made it to the net Chi-chi pulled her back.

"Calm down B the teacher's right there." Chi-chi whispered.

"Ugh I wish this day would be over already!" Bulma complained.

The game continued and since the three best players weren't into it today Skylar's team won by a long shot.

**-Boys-**

The blue team had smashed the yellow team. Thanks to Vegeta's fast reflexes as a goalie, and Kirllen's powerfull kicks.

"We kicked there asses." Vegeta stated, stretching out on the wet bleachers.

"Remember when Yamcha got mad and tried to trip you and you almost killed him." Krillen added as he began to laugh.

"Weakling." Vegeta responded with a smirk.

"Hey Krillen is it true you knocked up 18." Jonas asked.

"Guilty as charge." Krillen answered trying to sound cool.

"And isn't she putting it up for adoption." David added.

"WHAT!" Vegeta yelled, with a chuckle.

"And you broke up with her." John continued.

"WHAT!" Goku shouted, getting pissed of that he would leave her in a time of need, "Hey guys whats adoption?"

Everyone's falls down anime style.

"Aren't you adopted Goku?" Jonas question.

"Yea, until my parents re-adopted me when I was five." Goku answered.

Everyone's sweat drops.

"Anyways now that Einstein here is quiet let's get back back to the subject baldy." Vegeta insisted.

"Oh yea. Why did you break up with her?" David asked.

"She didn't asked me if I was okay with adoption." Krillen answered with a sigh.

"I don't see the problem, you don't have to take care of the brat you can still be a teen after its born." Vegeta responded.

"Come on who doesn't want to be a daddy." Goku replied.

"It is true… your harpy did hypnotize you." Vegeta joked.

Everyone laughed.

"Haha I knew it wasn't true everyone said you didn't get in her pants." Ezra said addressing Yamcha.

"Actually I did, Bulma was pretty easy all I had to do was tell her I loved her and boom there she was in the palm of my hands." Yamcha continued.

"Did you mean it?" Stephen asked

"Hell no! Remember what I said just sex." Yamcha answered, cooly.

"That's not true Bulma didn't sleep with you." Goku interrupted.

"Says who." Yamcha retorted.

"Says me." Vegeta added, "And you better keep her name out of your filthy mouth."

"Shut up short stuff." Yamcha retorted.

"Mind saying that again." Vegeta returned.

"Your girlfriend is a whore short stuff. I don't know how she sleeps with some who calls he wo-" Yamcha never finished because he was punched in the gut by Vegeta.

**::BELL RINGS::**

Everyone walked off and just left Yamcha there.

-After school parking lot-

"Where are they?" Bulma asked as she looked at her watch.

"Calm down B." Chi-chi insisted.

"Yea calm down Bulma." Vegeta repeated.

"What took you so long." Bulma asked, a bit agitated.

"I got sent to the office because I hit Yam_chump _in the gut." He answered as he encircled his arms around her waist.

"So whats the plan?" Goku asked.

"Were going to the mall so we can buy costumes for the Halloween party."

"I don't want to go anymore." Chi-chi confessed.

"Awe!" Bulma whined, "Why?"

"Because I'm fat!" She answered.

"Neither to I." Krillen and 18 stated at the same time.

Bulma grunted, "Fine I guess we can go to my house.

"Alright." Goku responded, "Put can I still wear my super man costume?"

Chi-chi smiled, "Of course honey."

"Yay!" Goku cheered.

The six teens headed off to Bulma's car. Bulma giving them a mouthful about how they are party poopers


	6. The Plan pt 2 (Edited)

**Edited**

The gang had went to Bulma's house. 18 decided when she got there to catch the bus home, since she didn't want to see Krillen's face. Bulma and Chi-chi had beg her to stay, she lied and said wasn't feeling well.

On the bus ride home she forgot she had an appointment to confirm the pregnancy, luckily the bus she was on would drop her off at the clinic, Once off the bus she stared down the clinic. After gaining enough courage she ambled to the front door. She opened it slowly and observed her surroundings, it was warm, and looked like a nice living room. She walked up to the front desk and signed in, after finishing she took a seat near the window and used her hood to cover her face.

_'Mom's going to kill me' _She thought to herself. Ever since she was thirteen, her and her mother didn't get along well, which confused the hell out of her since her and her mother were like best friends before she was thirteen

_Flash back_

"_Love you mommy." The four-year-old Juu said as she gave her mother a hug._

"_I love you too sweetie, happy birthday Juu." Said her young mother, Rosalind._

"_Where's daddy?" James asked as he pulled, as he entered his twin's room._

_"He's setting up for the party, you two need to go bathe so we can get you all dress up." Rosalind answered._

"_Alright momma." The four-year-old twins sang, grabbing their mother's hands._

_Flash back ends_

Now the two women bicker about everything, and rarely speak to each other civilly.

"Juu Gero?" Called a nurse in pink scrubs.

18 sighed and walked over to the nurse who led her to a room and gave her a cup to pee in.

The OB/GYN confirmed her pregnancy. Told her that she was six weeks along. The doctor gave her all the prenatal vitamins and books she needed to know.

**Gero Residence**

"I'm home." 18 shouted as she enter the house, dropping her back pack by the closet, and slipped out her wedges.

Rosalind came marching down the hallway, almost falling on the way, and a bottle of vodka in her hands

"Are you drunk?" 18 asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's not the point." Rosalind argued.

"Yes." 18 answered with a sigh.

"You're a disgrace." Rosalind spat.

"Me a disgrace, lets talk about how you drink all the fucking time!" 18 shot back before walking up the stairs.

"Wait till your father gets here You little bitch!" Rosalind yelled after her.

18 slammed the door, and stripped to her bra and panties, and collapsed on her bed.

"Damn drunk!" She yelled as she began to cry. She hated her mother and her mother hated her, "What happen to you mom?"

_Flash back_

"_What's wrong mommy?" The 13-year-old girl asked, sitting at the dining room table._

"_Stop calling me that brat." Rosalind hissed, opening her third bottle of brandy._

"_Momma I'm hungry can you make dinner please." 17 whined, running into the kitchen._

"_YOU BRATS GET ON MY LAST NERVES, I ALWAYS HAVE TO DO SHIT FOR YOU COOK, CLEAN, AND RAISE YOU TWO, WHILE YOU DEAD BEAT DAD IS OUT THERE SLEEPING WITH WHORES!" Rosalind yelled as she threw the empty Vodka bottle at the wall._

_18 screamed, in shock. Her mother has never acting like this. Usually she was sweet and loved to cook._

"_Shut up you no good brat." Rosalind barked as she slapped 18._

_18 put her hand in her cheek and looked at her mother confused. Her mother's blue eyes were watery. Rosalind turned around and left the room._

_18 waited till her mother left to cry, and 17 ran to her side._

"_It'll be okay sis." 17 whispered as he hugged his sister._

"_Why did she hit me?" 18 asked, grabbing on to her brother's hand and squeezed it tight. _

_There was an awkward silence._

"_I promise I wont let anyone hurt you." 17 vowed.._

_Flash back ends_

There was a knock at the door. 18 knew it could in be the only person in her family that cared about her. She grabbed her pink robe and wrapped it around her body.

"You okay sis." 17 asked as he entered the room and sat on the bed.

"No, me and Krillen broke up because I was being a bitch and said I was putting the baby up for adoption." 18 cried as she jumped into here brother arms.

"Don't worry I promise four years ago that nobody is going to hurt you and I'm not breaking it now." He whispered in her ear as he hugged her tight.

18 smiled, "I hate this damn hormones, I can't stop crying."

"CHILDREN GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Mr. Gero bellowed.

The twins grunted and headed down stairs

Once Down stairs, Dr. Gero stared his daughter down. Dr. Gero was the worst father you could have. Dr. Gero had always been cheating on his wife with other woman since Rosalind got pregnant. That's almost nineteen years. Their mother found out when they were thirteen. Also he was rarely home and barely talk to the twins. 17 and him were always were fighting, physically and verbally.

"Is what I hear true Juu?" Dr. Gero asked.

18 growled and crossed her arms over her chest, "Yes I am, Krillen is the father, and I am six weeks along."

"What the hell were you thinking?" He asked.

Rosalind smirked and walked back to the kitchen.

"It was an accident, I forgot." She answered.

Dr. Gero glared at his son, "How could you let your sister get into this mess?"

"HEY! This isn't his fault!" 18 shouted.

"Maybe if you were home and not sleeping around you could watch out for her, no offense 18." 17 argued.

Dr. Gero ignored the comment, "What are you planning on doing with the thing?"

"Adoption." 18 answered as she looked to the ground.

"Good." He responded and walked off to his lab.

"Ass." 17 muttered, walking back to his room in the basement.

18 sighed and walked back up stairs to her room.

**Roshi Residence **

"Sir..." Krillen started, stepping into his adoptive father's room. The man was about sixty and known as Mr. Roshi. He was a nice and kind man, also a pervert. He took in Krillen when he was six, and a little boy name Oolong when he was two.

"What is it my boy?" Mr. Roshi asked, flipping through his favorite magazine.

"I'm got something to tell you." Krillen revealed, taking a seat in one of his leather chairs near the bed.

Mr. Roshi sat the magazine down and gave Krillen his full attention.

"Juu's pregnant and I'm the father." Krillen confessed.

Mr. Roshi let out a loud laugh, "I didn't know you had it in ya boy!"

Krillen chuckled nervously, "That's not all.."

"What else ya gonna tell me, she's having twins?" Roshi joked.

"She's not having twins, well hopefully not. But she's putting the baby up for adoption and I left her." Krillen finish.

Roshi frowned and hit Krillen with his cane, "You left that girl just like that!"

Krillen rubbed his sore, "Owe!"

"Fool! She's carrying your child, I don't care if she was going to have an abortion, you're suppose to be there got her!" Roshi scolded.

Krillen frowned at the advice, he knew he shouldn't have told Roshi.

**Mau Residence**

After leaving Bulma's Chi-chi and Goku went to his house. She left his house later that night an d went to go see her father, since her mother was at work around this time. Her father was ecstatic when he heard his daughter was with child. He didn't think less of her, and loved her just the same.

"My little Chi-chi's going to have a baby!" Mr. Mau sang with a big smile.

Chi-chi grinned, "Isn't it amazing!"

"I'm so happy for you sweet heart, though I wish you had of waited. But I know your going to finish school and follow your dreams"

Chi-chi wrapped her arms around her father, "Thanks daddy."

"So darling are you and Goku going to get married?" Mr. Mau asked.

"Of course, but he hasn't proposed." She answered.

Mr. Mau's eyes began to water, "I can't wait to walk my little girl down the aisle."

"What are you talk about Ox?" Mrs. Mau asked, walking into the living room.

Chi-chi turned around and faced her mother, "Mom."

"Chi-chi." She replied.

"Mini dear, your home early." Mr. Mau laughed nervously.

Mrs. Mau sat the two boxes of pizza on the tale, "I know."

Their was an awkward silence before Chi-chi got up.

"I'll just get out the way." She mumbled.

"You can stay and have dinner, and stay the night if you please." Mrs. Mau said washing her hands.

"Really?" Chi-chi asked, a bit surprised.

Mrs. Mau grabbed the plates, "Yes, now go wash your hands."

Chi-chi grinned and walked to the kitchen sink, _'Maybe she won't hate me forever.' _


	7. Ups and Downs (Edited)

**Edited**

_"Damn it Vegeta, this is all your fault!" Bulma yelled, as she threw another book at her the wall. She stared at the wall think about that fateful afternoon._

_Flash back_

_"Ass!" She shouted, as Vegeta picked her up bridal style and threw her on the love seat._

_"Bitch." He shot back moving her feet so he could sit down._

_She put her hands in the rim of her shit, "Vegeta it's sooo hot!"_

_His eyes were glued on to the baseball game._

_She slowly slipped the shirt off, revealing her C-cup size breast and black bra._

_Vegeta glanced at her, receiving the message._

_She pushed herself up, "Aren't you hot too?"_

_He placed his hands on her butt, "It's cooler in my room." _

_Bulma gave him a light peck on the cheek, "Then we should go up there, have anything in mind you wanna do?"_

_"Undress you." He stated kissing her neck._

_Bulma let out a soft moan, "Then what."_

_"Undress myself." He added standing up, holding on to her tightly._

_Bulma giggled, "Then what?"_

_He started for the stairs, "Have my way with you."_

_Flash back ends_

They never used condoms, since she was on the pill. But occasionally she would forget and would reject Vegeta. Only if she had remembered.

Bulma sat in her parked car in front of the abortion clinic. She wasn't sure if she wanted to do this. She did have enough money to feed all the children in the world and then some. Her parents are supportive, and Vegeta as well. Their relationship may seem bad on the inside but the two were madly in love. But then she is only seventeen and hasn't finished high school, and she was suppose to take over her father's company after she graduated from college. And imagine what the school would say! Her two closes friends were pregnant as well, rumors might go around saying they planned this. This for once was nothing they had plan out. And wait till the tabloids get ahold of this. Bunny, Bulma's mother, had restricted the paparazzi to take pictures of Bulma and her friends during school hours, but when they hear the news theirs not going to be a single paper without her face on it.

Bulma slipped into her hoodie. After making sure the coast was clear she made a run for it. She slipped in, getting a few glances. She cleared her throat and the women looked way. She slowly step to the desk where a girl in her late teens sat. She had pitch black hair with neon pink highlights.

"Name." A Goth teenager girl asked, popping her gum.

Bulma was kinda of skeptical about telling the woman her real name, "Umm… Bulma… Bulma Briefs ."

"THE BULMA BRIEFS!" The teen shouted.

"SHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bulma said loudly, she looked at the girl's name tag, "Listen Jill, here's three hundred dollars if you keep your mouth shut!"

"Deal." The teen shouted as she snatched the money out of Bulma's hand.

Bulma sighed.

"Alright back to business… Age?" Jill continued, tapping her pen on the clip board.

"17." Bulma whispered.

"Alright you're the third one today." She stated and pointed to the waiting area.

Bulma walked over to the waiting area taking a seat.

Damn, how could I be so careless. You have to do this Bulma your still a teen and want to have fun. So is Vegeta. WAIT WHAT WOULD HE THINK! Oh lord I don't think this is a good idea. What are you talking about Bulma this is the best choice you have! I'm a teen NOT a women. But Chi-chi doing it and so is 18 well she's having it but not keeping it…. I don't think I could let my baby go….

"Are you Bulma Briefs?" A tall man in a white lab coat asked.

"Yes sir." Bulma answered looking up at him.

"Are you ready?" He asked as he put out his hand so she could grab it.

"Yes." She replied as she excepted his hand and stood up.

"So Ms. Briefs, how far are you along?" He asked, leading her down a long hall.

Bulma's head started spinning, "Nine weeks."

He opened the door, and let Bulma walk in first.

"Lay down right there." He said as he pointed at a bed.

She began to cry, and slowly walked to the bed. She laid down and closed her eyes. 'You can do this Bulma..'

"Are you sure about this?" The doctor asked.

**-Goku and Chi-Chi-**

"AWWW Goku look at are baby." Chi-chi insisted as she pointed to the ultrasound screen, which was black gray and white.

"I don't see it." Goku stated with his hand behind his head and gave his girlfriend a big grin.

"Don't worry it's still small.. But in about two or three months you'll be able to see." The female doctor by the name of Dr. Jackson, stated.

"So doc, is everything peachy." Chi-chi asked.

"Super duper." The Dr. Jackson answered, turning off the screen

"Umm Chi-chi I forgot to asked but when is the baby coming?" Goku question, looking at another birthing poster.

"I think May but I don't know my due date."

"Doc, when will the baby be coming?" Goku asked, holding on to Chi-chi's soft hands

"Your due date it May 2nd." The Dr. Jackson answered, flipping through some papers.

"Man that's a long time from now." Goku chuckled

"Yea, but you're almost done with your first trimester." Dr. Jackson stated.

"Yay, I can't wait till I'm done with this morning sickness." Chi-chi sighed.

"Would you like some pictures." Dr. Jackson asked, turning the screen back on.

"Of course!" Chi-chi exclaimed with a big smile.

Dr. Jackson put the transducer probe back on her small baby bump, moving it around and pressing buttons on the keyboard. Minutes later the pictures printed out and Dr. Jackson handed Chi-chi pictures of her baby.

"Thank you." Goku and Chi-chi both said.

Dr. Jackson gave them a smile, "No problem kids."

Goku grabbed Chi-chi's hand pulling her up.

"Thanks honey." She responded grabbing her bag.

"I'm glad that you kids are together, most teen girls I see either come with their mom or best friend." Dr. Jackson stated.

Chi-chi gave Goku a peck on the lets and linked their arms together, "My Goku knows how to take responsibility."

Dr. Jacksom opened the door, "First teen dad that I meet and know how to."

The couple walked out the door.

"Bye Doctor J." Goku said leading Chi-chi back to the waiting room.

"Bye." Chi-chi said.

"See you next month." Doctor Jackson replied.

-ON THERE CAR TRIP HOME-

"Awe I can't wait till it comes." Chi-chi said as she stared at the picture. Seeing these pictures was a slap in the face, she really was going to have a baby.

"Yea." Goku sighed, keeping his eyes on the road.

Chi-chi looked at him and began to cry.

'Darn it!' Goku said to himself, "What's wrong Chi-chi."

"I'm just so happy were going to be parents." Chi-chi wailed, wiping her tears

"Yea.." He sighed, once again.

Chi-chi sniffed, "What's wrong Goku."

"I'm just worried that the baby going to end are teenage years early." He answered honestly. He did have football, basketball, and college to worry about.

Chi-chi's whole face turned red, "HOW DARE YOU…. I'M THE ONE WHO HAS TO GET FAT AS A BLIMP AND BE LIKE THAT FOR NINE MONTHS… AND IF YOU DECIDE TO LEAVE ME I'LL HAVE TO RAISE IT… I HAVE TO QUITE THE VOLLEYBALL TEAM AND CHEER SQUAD! YOU STILL HAVE EIGHT MONTHS TO BE A TEEN, I ALREADY GAVE UP ON EVERYTHING!" Chi-chi yelled with more tears.

"Sorry Chi-chi I meant no harm." Goku apologized sincerely.

"Pull over." Chi-chi demanded.

"I said I was sorry." Goku whined, looking at her for a brief moment.

"PULL THE FUCK OVER OR I'LL KILL YOU." Chi-chi threaten, banging in the car door.

Goku pulled over, a bit nervous that she want going to get back in. She swung the car door open, darting about five feet away and double over, and threw up. After five minutes she returned, and got back into the blue Toyota Camry.

"You okay?" Goku asked, started the car

She slammed the door as a reply.

She reached in her purse for some mouth wash and sipped some then spit after 45 seconds of swishing it around in her mouth.

"Drive." She demanded.

Goku didn't hesitate and drove off.

It was an awkward, silent ride back to Goku's house.

**-Krillen and 18-**

Krillen walked up to the pouch of a two story green house. He was hesitant at first to knock but did so, a very gentle one at that.

He felt guilty for hurting 18 like he did. And she was very hurt because she rarely cries. He owed her an apology a big one. He knocked a bit harder the second time and this time her heard loud stoops towards the door. He gulped, it was either Dr. Gero, 17, or worse, Mrs. Gero.

The door swung open faster than light, and their stood a tall teen age boy with black hair and matching black eyes, clad in a wife beater and jeans.

"What the hell do you want?" He barked at the shorter guy.

"Uh- I -me want to- uh talk to 18." Krillen stammered, not daring to look her older brother in the eye, for he could feel the deadly glare 17 was giving him.

"You left her, why should I let you go up there and hurt her again?" 17 asked, leaning against the door frame.

"I know, it was the biggest mistake of my life, I was just in my feelings-"

"Come in." 17 cutter him off, moving aside so he could step in.

"Krillen looked up with a big grin on his face, "Thank you." He took a step into the threshold, racing for the steps, until he was pulled back by the collar of his green pollo shirt.

"Hey where you think you going rock head?" 17 asked, pulling him back harder.

"To see 18." He answered slowly.

"Not just yet. We need to have a talk." 17 stated, dragging him to the living room.

"Dammit." Krillen cursed to himself.

Once I the living room, 17 tossed the shorter teen on the leather sofa.

17 grabbed a cigarette and lit it. He took a seat on the recliner and took a couple of puffs.

"Uh..." Krillen responded, not knowing that 17 smoked.

"Do you really love my baby sister?" 17 asked, tapping on the cigarette causing the ashes to fall.

"First you're only older than her by like 10 seconds." Krillen stated with an eye roll, "Second when did you start smoking? And lastly I love her more than anything I would risk my life to save her."

17 ignored the other comments and took a drag of his cigarette, "Listen here, I'm giving you ONE and only one chance left to be with my sister, and that's only because of the baby."

"Thanks 17, I promise I'll be there do her." Krillen stated.

17 rolled his eyes and pointed to the hallway where the stair case was, "You may go to her."

Krillen didn't hesitate, and raced for the stairs, ready to apologized to the girls of him dreams. He reached the stairs and the guilt feeling came back to him, how was he suppose to explain himself. He inches closer to the black and dark green door. It was awfully quiet. He placed his hands on the golden doorknob. He slowly pushed it.

"18, we need to talk-" He started until he saw the unspeakable scene. 18 sprawled out on the floor, shattered glass over the black carpet which was also wet, and pink. And white pills everywhere.

"17!" Krillen wailed, running to her and placed two fingers in her neck, there was still a pulse but it was barely there.

Moments later after the call the older twin was up stairs with a horrified look on his face, he couldn't believe his sister.. Killed herself.

"Move runt!" Vegeta demanded, pushing his fourteen teen year-old brother off the couch and collecting the remote as his reward.

-Vegeta-

"HEY!" Tarble whined, as he was kicked off the couch by his older brother.

Tarble Ouji resembled his Brother only a little. He was the second son in the Ouji family. Both boys had the same facial features, but Tarble was much smaller, and had smaller spikes and bangs. The two brother's personality were completely different. For one Vegeta was selfish and rude and Tarble would give his last dollar to someone in need and would never hurt anyone's feelings. Vegeta was athletic and Tarble was a genius, that's why him and Bulma got along so well.

"Shut up and go play with Vega or Vince." Vegeta scoffed, as he began to channel surf.

"They're not here, they went with mom and dad to go shopping for the new baby." Tarble stated, climbing back on to the catch.

"Isn't four enough." Vegeta muttered, finally deciding to watch the news.

"BREAKING NEWS" The news anchor said.

Vegeta scoff, "What is if this time?"

"17-year-old Bulma Briefs was caught at an abortion clinic around two this afternoon.." He continued.

Vergeta's eyes widen, and turned up the volume.

"The Receptionist says she gave her money if she didn't tell but the teenage receptionist says the public deserves to know..." He added, the screen showing the blue haired heiress handing the girl the money.

"That bitch!" Vegeta yelled, throwing the remote at the wall.

"How come you didn't tell me I was going to be an uncle." Tarble teased.

"Come on brat we're going to Bulma's." Vegeta ordered, jumping up from his spot and snatching his car keys off the coffee table.

Tarble didn't dare to say anything, and just followed his royally pissed of brother out the house.

-Bulma-

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as possible. Bye Krillen." Bulma cried into the phone. She couldn't believe the news that she just received. One of her best friends could be dead. Something had to be going on with 18, something really bad. 18 was the strongest girl she knew. Even when they were kids she was badass.

FLASHBACK

It was the in the early 2000's and it was the first day of school for Juu Gero who had just moved to West City. An hour into her first day she controlled half the preschoolers.

"Hi, I'm Bulma Briefs what's your name?" Asked the blue hair toddler.

"I'm Juu Gero ." Answered the new girl, smacking on another animal cracker she stole from the teacher's desk.

"Is your name really Juu?" Bulma question.

"Yea I don't know why my mommy nameded me that but I have a twin brother, his name is James, see the black haired boy playing with the blocks over there." Juu said as she pointed.

Bulma looked, notice the boy snatching hot wheels out the other's boys hands.

"Oh. You wanna meet my bested friend in the whole wide world?" Bulma asked, stretching her arms.

"Sure." Juu answered.

"Come on." Bulma demanded as she pulled Juu to the carpet.

"Can we get married when we're grown ups Goku?." The black hair girl asked, puffy pink dress and tiara.

"Yea." The black hair boy answered messing with the shoelaces in his light up sketchers.

"Now give me the ring." Ch-chi demanded.

"Okay I promises I will marry you when we're grown ups." Goku said as he put the candy ring on her finger.

"OH GOKU I LOVE YOU!" Chi-chi shouted as jumped up and kiss Goku on the check.

" I love you to Chi-chi but how long till we are grown ups." Goku asked.

"My big cousin says she a grown up and she is this many." Chi-chi said as she put up 10 fingers than three more after that set.

"How many is that Chi-chi?" Goku asked.

"Thirteen." 18 answered, showing off.

"Wow you know how to count passed ten." Goku said in awe.

"You must be a genie like Bulma." Chi-chi stated.

"Chi-chi This is Juu and yes her real name is Juu, and she has a brother named James she's are new bested friend." Bulma announced.

"Awesome I always wanted two bested friends." Chi-chi giggled.

The three girls giggled and hugged each other.

"I stols some animal crackers and juice boxes, wants some?" Juu asked her knew friends.

"FOOD!" Goku cheered.

Flash back ends

"She can't be… she cant die…." Bulma muttered, massaging her temples. After gaining enough energy she grabbed her keys and purse and left the house wearing a red tank top, gray sweats, and orange flip flops."

Just as she opened the car her boyfriend's Range Rover pulled up.

"Vegeta, I don't have time to talk." Bulma stated, not knowing that her secret was out.

"How dare you do what you did without asking me" He hissed pointing a finger at her.

"What are you talking about?" Bulma asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about." He replied glaring at her, "That receptionist didn't keep your little abortion a secret."

"That bitch.." Bulma whispered.

"So mind telling what's going on Bulma?" Vegeta demanded.

"Not now we just need to get to the hospital right now it's a life or death situation." Bulma replied.

"What's so important?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma locked her car door, "18 committed suicide."

It didn't take long for the trio to arrive at the hospital. Bulma was the first one out, and was confronted by the paparazzi. Cameras went flashing and too many voices were talking at once.

"Ms. Briefs, how far along we're you?.."

"Do you support abortion?..."

"What do you have to say to you fans?"

"Who's the father?"

"What does the famous Dr. Briefs have to say?"

Bulma blocked her face, and tried to get passed them. It took Vegeta to push their way through. They made it in and raced for they waiting room where they saw 17 and Krillen waiting.

"Is she okay?" Bulma asked, running towards the two.

"The doctors won't let us in yet, and haven't told us anything." Krillen answered.

"Where's Chi-chi and Goku." Bulma asked on the verge of tears

"Here we are." Chi-chi panted, running into Bulma's arms

"Uh, I still don't know what's going in." Goku interrupted, " Is something wrong with 18's baby?"

"18 might have killed herself." Krillen answered flatly.

Goku and was speechless. He couldn't believe that 18 would do such a thing.

Chi-chi looked over at 17, "Are you okay."

"Yea. I'll be fine." He lied. If no one was around he probably be in tears.

"Are all of you friends of Juu Gero." Asked a doctor.

"Yea." Bulma answered for everyone.

The doctor gave them a smile, "Her and the baby are going to make it."

Bulma and Chi-chi jumped on to Doctor, squeezing him tightly.

"When can we see her." Bulma and Chi-chi asked.

"Right now if you woul-" The doctor said before being pushed into the wall by the girls.

"18!" The girls shouted as they darting to the first door they thought was 18's but turned out to be an old woman's. It took seven more tries and they finally found her.

"18!" Bulma and Chi-chi cried.

18 smiled opening her arms and the two girls ran into her, squealing and crying.

"Guys stop crying, I'm alive." 18 insisted pushing the girls away.

"Don't ever EVER scare us like that again." Bulma hissed.

"Yea I don't know how big of a fit I would of thrown if the doctor had told us you were dead." Chi-chi added.

"I didn't mean to take that many antidepressants." 18 argued.

"You take pills?" Chi-chi asked, taking a seat by her feet.

18 nodded, "But they weren't prescribed"

Bulma frowned at her.

"Now I know not to take five at the same time." 18 joked.

"Not funny, you could have died Juu." Bulma snarled.

"It wasn't like I purposely tried to." 18 protested.

Chi-chi sighed in relief, "Good for a moment I thought you lost your mind.

There was a knock in the door and the three girls turned their heads. Krillen stepped followed Goku and Vegeta.

"Glad to see you're okay." Goku said.

"Always the sweet one." 18 responded standing up and walked over to Goku, embracing him in her arms.

Vegeta grunted, "If you had of died I would never hear the end of it."

18 pulled back and wrapped her arms around Vegeta, who didn't know how to react.

"Uh..." Everyone responded.

Vegeta casually pushed her away, turning his back his everyone.

"Same old Vegeta." 18 chuckled.

"Can I get a hug Veggie?" Goku asked, batting his eye lashes.

Krillen cleared his throat, giving the guys the hint to get the hell out.

"Come on guys." Bulma replied, pushing Vegeta out the room.

"You want us to wait with for you." Chi-chi asked.

"Naw I think I'm going to stay the night." Krillen answered.

"Alright." Goku said.

Bulma poked her head back in, "Bye 18."

"Bye." Goku and Chi-chi both said stepping out.

Krillen pulled a chair up next to the bed and sat next to it.

"So-"

"I'm tired, well talk when I wake up." 18 mumbled, turning her back towards him.

**-Goku house-**

"Eat up everyone." Sharroto announced, taking a seat at the head of the table. Sharroto Son was the mother to Raditz and Goku. And married to Bardock. She was a beautiful middle age woman, long brown spiky hair, black eyes, fair skin tone, a curvy figure. She was also a sweet loving mother but when her buttons were pushed you would want to stay away. She loved her family, but sometimes couldn't stand her three boys, so when the day Chi-chi came into Goku's life she took her in as a daughter.

Bardock was the first to dig in, grabbing the bowl of stir fried. Bardock looked like an older version of his youngest son, except he had a long scare on his cheek from the navy. But their personalities we opposites. Bardock loved to tease his sons and took everything for granted, he also had to have the last word.

Raditz snatched the dumplings up and swallowed them whole. Raditz had his father's facial features but his mother's hair. Dark brown and almost touch the ground. As for his personality he took after his father. And was always picking on his younger brother.

"Hey!" Goku cried.

"You got the orange chicken!" Bardock snarled, sending some of his food particles Goku's way.

Sharroto glanced over at Chi-chi, and notice she hadn't touched anything on the plate she prepared, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm just not hungry" Chi-chi answered with a sigh.

"But you must eat, don't you want the baby to be healthy." Sharroto implied. When Chi-chi told Sharroto about the baby at first she had scolded the two. Then she realized it was bound to happen sooner or later.

"I guess your right Ma'am." Chi-chi responded as she began to eat.

"Now Chi-chi what did I tell you about calling me Ma'am, call me Mom, at the rate you and my little Kakarott are going you two be married in less than five years." Sharroto stated, with a grin.

"Sorry… mom." Chi-chi replied, with grin

"Done." Raditz announced with a loud belch that echoed through the house.

"Excuse you young man." Sharroto scolded.

"Sorry mother." He apologized sarcastically.

Sharroto picked up her chopsticks, "Sometimes I worry about you Raditz Son."

Bardock belched as well, "We all know his gay."

"I get girls!" Raditz protested, turning a bright red.

"That crush you had on Chi-chi doesn't count." Sharroto teased.

Goku glared at his brother and Chi-chi laughed.

After ten minutes of eating and goofing off everyone else finished their meals, the table in a mess.

"Mom can I please play the Ps3." Goku whined.

"No you may not, you have homework mister." Chi-chi answered, picking up her and Goku's plate.

"Alright." Goku whined and went to his room.

"With a girlfriend like that who needs a mother." Sharroto stated.

"Goku has to finish school, so we can support the baby." Chi-chi replied picking up the rest of the plates.

"That reminds me, what are you going to major in?" Sharroto asked, starting the dish water.

"Cooking." Chi-chi answered setting the plates down in the sink.

Sharroto giggled, "Should have known."

**-Bulma and Vegeta-**

"Vegeta can I please stay the night at you house." Bulma whispered.

"Why should I let a murder stay the night at my house?" Vegeta questioned.

Bulma stayed quiet, she did t feel like arguing.

"By the way I'm telling mom you left me in the car by myself for an hour." Tarble announced.

"If you tell, I'll tell about grandmother's vase." Vegeta threaten.

"Okay I won' tell." Tarble replied as he got out the car.

Once Vegete knew his brother was in the house he stared at his girlfriend in distaste.

"Explain. Now!" He bellowed.

"I was scared Vegeta, it was the first idea that came to my head," Bulma answered, instantly bursting into tears, "And so I went in…."


	8. Better!

Alright I'm back…. Schools good :/… I notice most reviews were about grammar errors it because it was like 3 am and I really wanted to finish…. I APOLOGIZE….. Any who I re-read this story like 10,0000000 times and I hoped you like it its really! Long….

Disclaimer: I AM AKIRA TORIYAMA J

"Where is that fool!" demanded as he stormed down the hallway with his hands balled into a fist ready to knocked the living lights out of Krillen.

"Where have you been." 17 asked nonchalantly as he stood up and walked over to his very pissed father.

"That is none of you concern boy, now tell me where that boy is who did this to 18." demanded.

"Right here." 17 pointed to his father's chest.

"Stop playing games 17." insisted.

"No, Krillen didn't have anything to do with 18's action… Well maybe a little but, mother and YOU did this." 17 said sharply.

"No boy this has nothing to do with me and your mother, it has to with that baby and that careless idiotic boy." stated.

"So it has nothing to do with a father that leaves his family for other women, and a mother who is an abusive alcoholic." 17 retorted sharply.

"How dare you boy." shouted and slapped 17.

"Now father you don't want to make a scene, I'm 17 now and a simple slap on the check won't hurt me." 17 stated as he laughed evilly and grabbed 's hand and squeezed it tightly.

wailed as he struggled to retrieve his hand back from 17's grip.

"17 if you don't let go.. I'll.. I'll…."

"You'll do what father." 17 asked as he let his father's hand go.

rub his swollen hand and cursed to his self.

"You may go to her but I doubt she wants to see you or mother." 17 scolded and with that he crossed his arms and walked casually down the hallway.

After five minutes of getting his self together tipped toed in 18's room.

As he entered he saw Krillen holding 18's hand tightly and his head resting on her stomach and they were both sleep.

walked over to his sleeping daughter and looked at her.

"It feels like yesterday when I was holding you in my arms." whispered as he ran his hand lightly across her face.

"Goku, sweetie did you finish you homework." Chi-chi asked as she entered their bedroom.

"Yea." Goku replied as he put another book in his back pack and threw it by his closet.

"Good, you want to set a good example for are baby." Chi-chi said with a smile and walked over to their bed.

"Yea…. But did you hear on the news today about Bulma." Goku said as he walked over to the bed and laid next to Chi-chi.

"What about her?" Chi-chi asked with a puzzled look.

"Well I don't know what an abortion center is but it sounds bad the way the paparazzi where explaining it." Goku answered.

"WHAT!?" Chi-chi yelled as she rolled off the bed and hit her face hard on the soft carpet.

"CHI-CHI!" Goku shouted as he grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"You okay Chi-chi." Goku continued.

"Yea, but Goku you really don't know what an abortion center is?" Chi-chi asked .

"I really don't." Goku responded with a blush and but his hand behind his head.

"It's a place where women go to.. Ummm…. 'Do away' with their baby." Chi-chi whispered.

"Oh…But, Bulma doesn't have a baby." Goku replied with a confused look.

Chi-chi's sweat drop.

"I don't know what I'm going to do if our baby is as smart as you." Chi-chi joked.

"HEY!" Goku shouted.

"Calm down honey I was just messing around. Love you." Chi-chi said as she gave Goku a peck on the check.

"But any who, I got to call B and see what's up." Chi-chi announced as she reached on the dresser for her blackberry.

Goku snatched the phone right before her eyes.

"Can't you call her in the morning it's like 9pm and I'm tired." Goku complained.

"No this can't wait." Chi-chi insisted and tried to reach for her phone but Goku kept maneuvering it so she couldn't grab it.

"Bed now Chi-chi." Goku demanded as he encircle his arm around her growing belly.

"Who are you to tell me what to do." Chi-chi mumbled to herself as she laid her head on his rock solid chest.

_Ring. Ring._

Bulma's phone was blowing up ever since the news came on.

She was to ashamed to look at her phone for she new it was about the baby thing.

"Oh lord why did I do this." Bulma moaned to herself and put her hands over her face.

"Time for dinner!" Rosicheena (Veggie's mommy ^.^)

Bulma got up from the couch and dragged herself to the dinning room.

Bulma sat in between Vegeta's four-year-old siblings, Vincent and Vega.

Vegeta sat next to his 14-year-old brother.

Rosicheena and Vegeta SR. (IDK -_-) sat at the ends of the table.

"Thank you for having me over for dinner." Bulma thanked with a smile.

"Its no problem, but you'll have to start calling me mom." Rosicheena responded with a big grin.

Vegeta blushed cherry red, and his siblings just giggled silently at him.

"She should be thanking me… I'm the one who brings home the bacon." Vegeta Sr. mumbled and crossed his arms.

"VEGETA." Rosicheena scolded at she hit her husband in the back of the head with the legendary THE-ALMIGHTY-PAN.

"Damn women and these mood swings." Vegeta Sr. shouted as he rubbed the bruise.

"I might have to get me one." Bulma responded.

Everyone laughed loudly except Vegeta.

"Can we eat now momma?" Vega whined.

"Yes we may." Rosicheena said as she grabbed the biggest pot of spaghetti and dished it out.

"Thank You." Bulma said as she dug right in in her mountain high plate filled with spaghetti.

"At least _someone_ knows manners around here." Rosicheena responded as she gave a death glare to the rest of her children and husband.

Everyone ate in silent, well except the noises the forks wear making on the plates (I HATE THAT SOUND .)

"So how was work Vegeta." Rosicheena asked and then sipped her ice tea.

"Good." Vegeta SR. answered with his mouth full.

"Twins how was school." Rosicheena asked.

"Good." Vega and Vincent both replied at the same time.

"But.. Jay put gum in my hair, then Vince beat his ass at morning recess." Vega said with a big grin and Vincent blushed and took another bite of his food.

"Where did you hear that language from young lady." Rosicheena scolded.

"Well…. Mostly from Vegeta." Vega responded.

Rosicheena gave her eldest son the death glare and when she wasn't looking Vegeta gave Vega the same death glare.

"I'm done momma can I watch TV now?" Vega asked trying to sound innocent trying to get away from her pissed brother.

"Have you finished your homework." Rosicheena asked.

"Yes momma." The toddler replied.

"Okay ONE hour and one hour only." The mother announced as her daughter skipped away followed by her brother.

"You two are awfully quiet." Tarble stated and took another mouthful of spaghetti.

"Yes usually you two would be arguing each other's heads off by now." Vegeta Sr. stated with a chuckle.

Vegeta just _Hmphed _and kept eating.

"What's wrong Bulma." Rosicheena asked as she finished her food.

Bulma was too nervous to reply.

"The woman had an abortion." Vegeta said in a angrily tone and folded his arms against his chest.

Tarble almost chocked on his food.

Vegeta Sr. and Rosicheena spit out their drinks at the same time.

"WHAT!" Everyone in the dinning room shouted at the same time.

"The woman was telling me the story but never finished when she ran out the car." Vegeta replied.

Bulma couldn't hold it in anymore she started crying.

"ACTUALLY THE TRUTH IS I DIDN'T, I RAN OUT AT THE LAST SECOND, I COULDN'T KILL MY FIRST CHILD, I WOULD OF TOLD YOU BUT WITH ALL THE STRESS AND PRESSURE FROM EVERYONE I GOT SCARED NO ONE WANTED TO HEAR MY SIDE OF THE STORY YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD." Bulma screamed on the top of hear lungs and ran threw the living room and out the front door.

Vegeta was in shock she thought that she had did away with the child the whole time.

"You owe me 20 bucks woman." Vegeta Sr. stated as he held out his hand.

Vegeta stormed out the house.

"My little 18.." whispered as he held his daughter hand tight.

"Fa..ther." 18 said softly as she open her eyes slowly.

No one was there.

"Probably just a dream." 18 mumbled.

She looked around her room.

There was a bunch of green balloons.

She giggled everyone who knew her knew green was her favorite color.

There was also daisies… Daisies were her favorite too.

There was like 5,000 get well cards.

She took a deep breath and then exhaled.

_Man everyone at school is going to think I'm crazy_, _especially that bitch Skylar. Why did I do this to my self…_

18 cursed herself for a little while longer than got out the bed.

"Damn, I feel like I'm paralyzed." 18 chuckled to herself as she took very slow baby steps to the wheel chair next to her.

She made it to her mile long journey to the wheel chair and rolled to the door, but stopped when she was hit in the face by the door. (LOL THAT HAPPPEN TO ME ONCE)

"Shit!" 18 curse aloud as she put the palm of her hand to her bruised nose.

"Sorry 18." Krillen apologized as he walked in to the room with two bags.

"Whatever, what's in the bags?" 18 question.

"Wendy's." He replied

"WENDY'S!" 18 shouted and snatched one of the bags out his hand.

"Damn you act like you never seen food before." Krillen observed.

"Shut up food here stinks." 18 retorted and put a hot fry in her mouth and moaned as she chewed.

"Take me to the garden." 18 demanded with a fierce look on her face.

"Alright." Krillen responded and pushed her out the door.

Bulma ran as fast as she could not knowing where she was going, she was blinded by her tears and the fact it was dark, all she wanted to do was keep running.

She stopped when she enter a little park.

She looked around no one was there

_Thank god… _Bulma prayed to herself.

She collapsed to her knees and started throwing up her dinner and after started crying again.

_Why me… _She thought to herself.

Bulma pulled herself together and walked slowly over to the swing.

_FLASH BACK_

_(This is back when they were in 8__th__ grade everyone is 14 :P)_

"_You know you like her." Goku teased._

"_I DO NOT!" Vegeta yelled._

"_We see you stare at her during classes ALLLLL THE TIME." Chi-chi teased._

"_Don't worry Veggie she's crazy about you too." 18 chuckled nudging him in the ribs._

"_Screw you guys I can walk home by myself." Vegeta yelled and ran off._

"_Stupid Kakarott, and the two harpies." Vegeta mumbled to himself as he stormed off._

_Vegeta walked hastily but then bumped into someone._

"_Watch it (idiot) (jerk)" Bulma and Vegeta both said._

"_Sorry." Bulma apologized as she got up._

_Vegeta just Hmphed and walked off. _

"_What's the rushed Veggie." Bulma asked as she ran to catch up to him._

_He didn't answer._

"_Hellllllllllo…." Bulma stretched out, and grabbed his arm so he could stop walking._

"_What's up with you ." Bulma teased with a grin. _

"_Do you like me?" Vegeta asked._

"_Of course, we been friends since like forever." Bulma answered with a smile._

"_You know what I'm talking about woman." Vegeta shouted._

"_Like, like __LIKE." __ Bulma asked._

"Nooooo." _Vegeta said sarcastically. _

_Bulma ignored the sarcasm and started blushing._

"_Yes." Bulma whispered._

"_Weakling." Vegeta responded and walked off._

"_HEY!" Bulma shouted and caught up with him again._

"_Calm down women." He insisted with a smirk._

_And before Bulma could say something he had kissed her._

FLASH BACK ENDS

"So baby, that's how it all started." Bulma chuckled and rubbed her stomach.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Vegeta shouted as he stormed into the park.

Bulma rolled her eyes.

"I'm pregnant Vegeta." She retorted sarcastically.

"No shit!" Vegeta shouted slightly blushing.

"Listen Vegeta I didn't know what the hell I was doing walking into that abortion clinic but I regret it, and I knew I would regret it for the rest of my life if I didn't get the hell out of there. I'm keeping this baby even if I have to raise it on my own." Bulma announced with a stern tone and walked out the park.

Bulma didn't get far before she felt someone pull on her and before she knew a pair of strong arms were wrapped around her waist.

"You always have to have a tantrum about every damn thing woman." Vegeta whispered in Bulma's ear with a smirk as he held her tighter.

Bulma giggled as tears came pouring down her checks.

"What are we going to do Vegeta?" Bulma asked with more tears.

"Hahaha don't forget to add she's Bi-polar." Harper chuckled. (Not cool -_- I'm bi-polar you meanie.)

"Yea!" Skylar squealed as her fingers glided on the keyboard.

"Don't forget that Bulma had an abortion because she didn't know who the father is." Emma added then busted out in laughter.

Skylar finished typing and tucked away her laptop and walked over to her mirror

"They'll never know what hit then." Skylar said with a evil smirk.

"Alright Sky we're outtie." Emma announce as she grabbed her bag and ran out the door followed by Harper.

Skylar paid no attention to them as they left and once the door slammed the tears poured.

"Finally I'll be number one!" Skylar yelled then punched the mirror and more tears came with the pain.

"WHY ME!" Skylar yelled and collapsed on her bed.

She cried for about another minute and wiped the tears off her face and walk to the bathroom.

"I'm going to be the prettiest." Skylar scolded herself and applied some mascara on.

"I'll do what ever it takes to be number one." Skylar added and put some fire red eye shadow on.

"And soon enough I'll have Vegeta." Skylar stated with a evil laugh and smirk and applied some lip gloss and walked out the bathroom.

She snatched her Ipod out her purse and dialed a number.

"Yamcha….Yea it's me sweetie…. Cool I was thinking we should go out… Yea I know it like 10 at night…. Yea I know we have school…. YAY!…. I don't know where you wanna go…. Sure… Meet you there in 10.…"

And with that she jogged to car and started the engine.

"If I can take one of your boyfriends Briefs, I can take two." Skylar snicked and sped off.

"Thank you soooo much." 18 thanked as she munched on her last fry.

"No prob.." Krillen said with a sigh.

"Hospital food is disgusting." She added with a disgusted face.

Krillen didn't reply.

"What's wrong with you?" 18 asked with an annoyed tone.

Krillen signed

"We're going to have to talk about the 'our' baby sooner or later." Krillen stated and crossed his arms.

"GO TO HELL!" 18 shouted and looked away.

Krillen grabbed 18's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"I'm sorry if you don't feel comfortable, but are you sure you want to do adoption." Krillen asked.

"Yea…" 18 mumbled.

"Alright what ever choose you choose I'm there for you." Krillen said and hugged 18.

"Well you better start heading home, because schools tomorrow." 18 insisted.

"Okay, I'll be here after school." Krillen responded and kissed 18 on the lips.

"Bye." Krillen said.

"Bye." 18 said and slowly rolled to her room. (remember she still in a wheel chair.)

_Finally things are going okay… _18 said to herself.

She used all her strength to transfer to her bed.

_Goodnight baby…_ 18 said with a smile and rubbed her stomach slowly in circular motion.

And for the first time in days she fell asleep with a smile.

"Vegeta can I stay the night at you house please." Bulma begged as she walked out the park with Vegeta following her.

"Why, you have your own house." Vegeta stated.

"First because I didn't bring my car, and second I'm tired." Bulma answered and whined at the same time.

"What ever but we're going to hear a mouth full from my dad." Vegeta added.

"I don't care…. But can I get a piggy back ride." Bulma asked with a big smile.

"No!" Vegeta shouted.

"Why not." Bulma asked.

" Because you weigh a fucking ton!" Vegeta said over dramatically.

"Okay." Bulma replied with a look like she was about to cry.

"Wait! No don't cry!….. Just get on my damn back." Vegeta hissed and stopped to bend down so Bulma could hop on.

Bulma stopped the act and hopped on.

_Works every time_ Bulma said to herself.

"GO HORESEY!" Bulma shouted.

"Shut up!" Vegeta Hissed and walk off.

"Goku…. Goku…GOKU!" Chi-chi called while shaking her sleeping boyfriend.

"WHAT! IS IT TIME!" Goku shot up out of bed with a startled look.

"No silly… I want some chocolate chip ice cream." Chi-chi announced.

"But it's the store is like 11 blocks from her." Goku whined.

"Okay I guess you don't love me." Chi-chi cried.

"No I do… I.. I'll be back in five minutes." Goku said and ran out the door.

"Okay no that he's busy…" Chi-chi said as she reached for her Blackberry.

Phone Convo

_Ring…Rinnnnnnnnng….Rinnnnnnnnng_

**Bulma: Hello**

**Chi-Chi: Hey B**

**Bulma: Hello**

**Chi-chi: You already said that**

**Bulma: I know…**

**Chi-chi: …..**

**Bulma: Chi I didn't do it I'm still pregnant**

**Chi-chi: REALLY!?**

**Bulma: Yea, I glad I didn't do it**

**Chi-chi: Yea me to and probably the whole world **

**Bulma: *Giggles* Well Vegeta's mother is okay with it she's actually happy about the whole thing, but flipped.**

**Chi-chi: *Giggles* I must be lucky Mom and Bardock were okay with it.**

**Bulma: Mom?**

**Chi-chi: Yea MOM she's more of a mother than that so call woman I call mom.**

**Bulma: Yea **

**Chi-chi: What about 18**

**Bulma: If she wants to put her baby up for adoption then let her**

**Chi-chi: Things won't be the same though.**

**Bulma: Especially with her and Krillen.**

**Chi-chi:…. Well Goku should be coming back any minute with my ice cream so good night B.**

**Bulma: Night Chi**

**Chi-chi: Oh and B I'm glad you kept it **

**Bulma: Yea me to.**

And with that Chi-chi hung up and Goku came busting threw the door.

"Here's…your… ice… cream." Goku said in between breaths and handed her a half of gallon of chocolate chip ice cream with a spoon.

"Thank you sweetie." Chi-chi said and kissed Goku and started to demolish her ice cream.

"You welcome." He responded and collapsed on there bed and instantly fell asleep.

_**Alrightie How you like it :D I know I it was awesome and sad at the same time…. It took me a while to write it in between studies and all but I'm smart and since I taking a intense English class expect more chapters and better chapters… Don't forget to…..**_

_**Review **_

_**Review**_

_**REVIEW! :D**_


	9. Mood Changes And Broken Hearts

Hola! Everyone I'm back in another chapter of the Great adventures of Finding Nemo LOL Just kidding

I own everyone and everything in the world! MUAH

"There's No way in hell I wearing this Vegeta." Bulma complained as she looked at the mirror.

She was wearing blue baggy basketball shorts a grey American Eagle hoodie red converse and her hair was all over the place.

"I think you look fine now hurry up before were late." Vegeta demanded.

"Says the person who's cloths match." Bulma muttered to herself

Vegeta was wearing a black Adidas shirt that showed off his muscles with black straight leg pants and black and white converse.(LOL just to let you guys know I LOVE CONVERSE 3)

Bulma sighed and pulled her hair in a messy pony tail.

"Finally!" Vegeta groaned and headed out the door to his black range rover.

"Don't get a attitude Mister, I had to a least make this outfit not as hideous as it really is." Bulma whined and entered the Range Rover and buckled her seat belt.

"Not my fault you didn't bring cloths." Vegeta stated as he backed out the drive way.

"Actually it is, if you didn't pissed me off I could of stayed at my house." Bulma retorted and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Whatever." Vegeta responded and kept driving.

"I'm hungry can we pretty please go to Denny's PLEASE." Bulma begged with her best pouty face look.

"No." Vegeta said stopping at a red stop light.

"Okay FINE BE THAT WAY BUT WHEN THE BABY COMES OUT SICK I'M GOING TO KILL YOU." Bulma screamed and Vegeta covered his ears.

"Damn banshee, are you trying to make me deaf!" Vegeta shouted.

"I'm HUNGRY!" Bulma screamed in a monster tone.

"Alright!" Vegeta finally gave in and started driving when the stoplight turned green.

"Thank you! Next Denny's two blocks away." Bulma stated and started texting on her Iphone 4

"ALL THESE CLOTHS MAKE ME LOOK FAT!" Chi-chi screamed on the top of her longs as she threw another skirt out the bathroom door.

"Your not fat.. Your Pregnant." Goku insisted.

"Shut up!" Chi-chi said sharply as she finally fit in a pair of yoga pants.

"You can still fit in you normal cloths." Chi-chi contuined and force a right pink shirt over her belly, but some of her bell was showing.

"Why don't you were that." Goku suggested.

"Fuck IT!" Chi-chi yelled and grab her purse and back pack.

"What are you wearing?" Chi-chi continued and observed Goku's outfit with a digested look

Goku was wearing sweat pants and a green shirt that was to little for him and green converse.

"Since you can't fit any of you cloths, and you keep complaining I thought I join you." Goku implied and put his arm around her neck.

"Your full of surprises aren't you." Chi-chi chuckled and held the hand that was around her next.

Goku laughed and they walked to school.

**At the school courtyard**

"Hey B!" Chi-chi yelled running into Bulma's arms.

"Hey Chi!" Bulma shouted in a high pitch tone as she hugged Chi-chi

They let go of each other and looked at the other ones outfit.

"WE LOOK LIKE BUMS!" Bulma and Chi-chi chuckled

"And what the hell are you wearing Kakarott?" Vegeta asked looking at Goku's ridiculous outfit.

"Haven't you heard Vegeta, I'm pregnant!" Goku joke and stuck out his stomach so he looked pregnant and rubbed his stomach.

Vegeta chucked and the two girls laughed.

"Hey guys." Krillen said.

"Hey!" Everyone said

Awkward silence…

"Well I'm going to head off to class early see you all at lunch." Bulma announced and jogged off to Homeroom.

When she was out of site everyone looked at Vegeta

"Spill it Veg." Krillen demanded.

"She's still pregnant if that's what you idiots are wondering about, but if you ask me its none of your damn concern." Vegeta announced.

Everyone sighed in relief.

"That's a relief." Goku added

Bell rings

No one said anything they just walked their separate ways to different home rooms.

Vegeta walked to his locker to here nothing but faint whispers and random people starring at him.

( Lauughablebunny1 helped me with this part)

"Hey." A female voice said.

"What Skylar." Vegeta demanded and slammed his locker door.

"Nothing.. Just seeing what's up." Skylar said and walked closer to Vegeta.

"I'm going to class." Vegeta announced and walked off before he got far Skylar pulled him back, and started to play with his hair.

"Listen Vegeta you deserve a real woman." Skylar whispered in Vegeta's ear softly.

"Oh really." Vegeta replied

_Stupid woman, Bulma will always be MY woman. _Vegeta thought to himself.

"Yea, I heard about Bulma's pregnancy…." Skylar chuckled "Stupid whore didn't know who the father is so she aborted the baby." Skylar observed.

"Whatever." Vegeta responded.

_Lies all lies._ Vegeta thought to himself.

"Don't you have better things to do with you man whore." Vegeta teased.

"You mean Yamcha… He's nothing compared to you." Skylar said and whispering the last part in his ear.

"You see my sweet Vegeta we were meant to be till Bulma got in the way, I know you don't love her, I KNOW YOU WANT ME, AND I WANT YOU." Skylar announced and shouted the last part.

"Bullshit!" Vegeta chuckled and walked off.

Skylar was heated.

Skylar ran up in front of him.

"You will be mine Vegeta Ouji." Skylar said and grabbed his shirt and leaned into kiss Vegeta.

The kiss was no longer than 3 seconds before Vegeta pushed he lightly into the lockers.

"Listen here, You leave me and my woman alone or else." Vegeta threaten.

"What's going on here." Yamcha said with a angry tone.

Skylar began to fake cry and ran over to Yamcha.

"Thank god you're here honey, Vegeta attacked me." Skylar said 'scared' as she hugged Yamcha.

Yamcha gave Vegeta a death glare, which didn't phase Vegeta.

" Ha! You believe her." Vegeta asked with a chuckle

Skylar began to cry louder.

"Just go, you already caused her enough pain."

"I feel sorry for you." Vegeta said and walked off

And as Vegeta walked out of sight Skylar stopped crying

"You're my hero Yamcha." Skylar said and kissed Yamcha on the lips.

**Lunch** ( I don't like to write about what happens in class because its boring)

Bulma came storming in the cafeteria with a furious look.

"Hey B." Chi-chi said with her mouth full of French fries.

"Hi." Bulma barked as she took out her lunch.

"Looks like someone has an attitude." Chi-chi retorted.

"Whatever." Bulma hissed and began to eat some of her sushi.

"I don't think you suppose to eat raw fish when you pregnant." Chi-chi whispered and took a huge bite of her burger.

"Honestly I don't give a damn." Bulma hissed.

Chi-chi looked at her friend with a confused look

"OHHHHHHHH, I get it now you finally having mood swings." Chi-chi finally realized.

"No I'm just fucking tired of the teachers looking at me weird." Bulma announced with an annoyed tone.

"Well you still haven't told anyone your still pregnant." Chi-chi retorted as she finished her food.

"True." Bulma responded finally cooling off.

About 5 minutes later the boys finally arrived with 10 trays each pilled high with food.(except Krillen he had 1 tray)

"Took you guys long enough." Chi-chi complained.

"Sorry." Goku apologized and began to devour his first tray.

"I thought pregnant woman weren't suppose to eat raw fish." Krillen observed as Bulma took another bite of her sushi.

"I DON'T CARE!" Bulma shouted but only loud enough for their table to hear.

"Well you better." Vegeta demanded and took another bite of his pizza.

They gang ate in silence before a girl name Amy came to talk to Bulma

"Bulma is this true!" Amy asked showing her a weekly school news paper.

_The Real Bulma Briefs Not the Angel You Think She Is _

_Bulma Briefs the cheer captain, class president, president of debate team, honor roll queen. You would think she's the all American teenager. But no one is perfect and Ms. Briefs is no exception. Bulma was spotted at an abortion clinic. The reason for her actions is because she didn't know who the father is. Her previous boyfriend says she is wild, she party mostly every night and was in numerous relationships while the two were dating. Bulma…. _

There was more but Bulma was to furious after reading these lies.

Bulma stood up on the table.

"EXCUSE ME EVERYBODY, JUST INCASE YOU GUYS WERE WONDERING I DIDN'T HAVE AN ABORTION, YEP THAT'S RIGHT I'M TWO AN A HALF MONTHS PREGNANT! AND GUESS WHAT ELSE I'M NOT ASHAMED TO SAY IT! I'M BULMA BRIEFS HEIR TO CAPSULE CORPS AND I'M PREGANAT AND IF ANY OF YOU ASSWHOLES HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT WHY DON'T YOU TELL VEGETA OUJI SINCE HE IS THE FATHER OF MY BABY YOU STUPID PRICKS." Bulma shouted on the top of her lungs and stormed out the cafeteria.

Everyone was speechless.

"You better go see I she's okay." Goku suggested to Vegeta as he took another bite of his chicken.

"Yea I don't wanna her mouth later on today." Vegeta mumbled and walked out calmly.

"This school acts like they never seen three pregnant girls." Chi-chi joked as she rubbed her belly

"Well everyone calling you the pregnancy pack." Harper interpreted (Just to let you know Harper is the one who wants Goku.)

"Why?" Chi-chi asked annoyed.

"Because I remember that conversation you guys were having." Harper continued.

"What conversation?" Krillen an Goku both asked.

"Well the only reason Chi-chi got pregnant is because she wanted to tie you down Goku." Harper stated.

"That's not true." Chi-chi shouted.

"Oh really… Goku and Krillen, don't you think its suspicious that Chi-chi,18,and Bulma are pregnant around the same time."

The boys didn't answer neither did Chi-chi

"Chi-chi talked 18 and Bulma into getting knocked up on purpose but they soon regretted it, 18 was smarted enough to choose adoption but Bulma chickened out on the abortion idea and decided to keep it, and the only reason she's keeping it is because Vegeta will be in the palm of her hands, also they have a reason to stay together so Skylar and Vegeta wont be together." Harper stated.

"Lies!" Chi-chi yelled.

The boys were in shock they never really thought of it like this.

"Chi-chi is this true?" Goku asked.

"How could you believe her." Chi-chi barked with distaste.

"Well it is suspicious that all three of you guys are pregnant." Krillen added

"How could you Chi-chi." Goku said and walked out the cafeteria followed by Krillen.

"Fuck you Harper you nothing but a jealous bitch!" Chi-chi shouted as she ran after Goku.

"Plan break up Chi-chi and Goku success." Harper praised herself.

"Woman." Vegeta called as he looked for Bulma out in the football field.

"Over her." Bulma cried, she was sitting on the top bleacher.

Vegeta sighed climbed to the top.

"What's wrong woman." Vegeta asked her calmly.

"I don't know… Its everyone talking about me behind my back." Bulma whimpered as she laid her head on Vegeta's chest

Though he never like showing his feelings he had to comfort her.

Vegeta comb her hair with his hands and held her tight.

"Why do you care what those idiots say or think." Vegeta whispered in her ear.

Bulma slightly laughed.

"Vegeta are…. Are you going to leave me." Bulma asked changing the subject.

"That's a stupid question…. This is me child is it not."

Bulma nodded.

"Well then I must be the man that I am and take responsibility." Vegeta answered.

Bulma hugged him tighter.

"Thank you." Bulma said.

"For what." Vegeta asked

"For staying with me." Bulma answered and kissed him on the lips.

"You are a naïve woman." Vegeta replied as kissed Bulma again but more passionately.

"Goku." Chi-chi shouted helplessly.

Goku just keep walking.

"Goku please stop." Chi-chi said as she finally caught up to him and pulled his arm so he would stop.

"Just leave me alone." Goku demanded breaking away from her grip.

"FINE.. BE THAT WAY JUST WALK OUT ON ME AND YOU KID, I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME, BUT YOUR NOTHING BUT A LYING ASSWHOLE!" Chi-chi screamed.

Goku just keep walking.

Once he once out of sight the tears came.

"How could you Son Goku." Chi-chi cried to herself.

After school.

"Bulma let's hurry up and get the hell out of here, I don't want to see Goku ever again." Chi-chi demanded as she snatched her books out her locker and dragged Bulma to the parking lot.

"Why?" Bulma asked as she was being kidnapped.

"Because." Chi-chi answered.

"Plus 18 is getting out to day so maybe we can give her a ride home." Chi-chi continued

"Okay what ever you say your majesty." Bulma joked as she walked over to where her car is usually parked.

"Where's your car." Chi-chi panicked looking around the parking lot to see if she misplaced it. ( How do you miss place a car -_-)

"Vegeta drove me to school today" Bulma said apologetically.

"Damn you." Chi-chi hissed.

"That means we all have to get a ride from Vegeta today." Bulma stated.

"Thank you captain obvious." Chi-chi said nonchalantly as she walked over to where Vegeta usually parks.

"So are you going to tell me what happen between you and Goku." Bulma asked finally reaching the Range Rover.

"Tell you later." Chi-chi whispered as the guys approached them.

Goku and Chi-chi didn't look at each other.

"I think we should all go and pick up 18." Bulma suggested as she broke the silence.

"Not enough room." Vegeta stated as he unlocked the car doors.

"We can squeezed." Bulma replied as she sat in passenger seat.

And with that everyone got in the car.

And it was dead silence until they reached the hospital.

**SORRY ABOUT THE GOKU AND CHI-CHI FIGHT I JUST THOUGH IN EVERY HS FIC THERE TOO PERFECT BUT ANY WHO HOPED YOU LIKED AND DON'T FOFGET TO **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW! :D**


	10. Trust Issues

**Hola amigos here's another chapter sorry for the wait you know school in all is hard work any who here's the story of how I learned how to tie my shoes **

"Hey 18!" Bulma and Chi-chi both squealed as they rushed to their best friend hospital room.

"Hey guys!" 18 replied with a smile as the boys came in the room.

"Oh good you guys came to save me!" 18 added as she sat up her bed and cheered excitedly to get the hell out of this place.

"Yep." Chi-chi responded.

"But its going to be kind of tight in the car so your going to sit in front while Goku, Chi-chi, Krillen, and I sit in the back." Bulma stated.

Chi-chi growled at the idea of sitting with Goku.

"No offense but, what the hell are you two wearing." 18 chuckled as she examined Chi-chi's and Bulma's terrifying outfits.

"No comment." Bulma replied and Chi-chi gave her the death glare.

18 laughed and got up out her bed as Chi-chi and Bulma began to laugh.

"What the hell is so funny." 18 asked sharply as they began to laugh louder.

"You said are outfits are hideous look at you." Bulma pointed out she was wearing a ugly night gown the hospital gave her, it like is was from the 1940's.

"What ever just get me out this hell whole." 18 demanded as she stormed out the room.

**In Vegeta's car **

Chi-chi sat by the window with her arms crossed and her head facing the window she was clearly pissed off because she had to sit next to her boyfriend or ex-boyfriend she was still confused what their relationship status was. She look at the window hoping she could clear her head. She was beyond confused. Goku and the baby what confused her the most. Though she always thought she was a young to be a mother but, she never regretted it. She never understood why Bulma and 18 would do the choices they made, well of course Bulma took it back and decided to raise the baby but, 18 is backing out. Well its her choice. The big problem was Goku. Did she still want to be with him? Of course she wanted to be with the man she loved, not only because it was best for the baby, because she loved him with all her heart and soul. Goku was her first kiss, first boyfriend, In fact her only person she had a romantic relationship, he was her first everything. They were friends since they were three. In kindergarten they were in a 'relationship'. But fifth grade is when it really happen. It was their first school dance. Bulma and Yamcha were a 'couple' back then ick! Vegeta was going by himself as well as 18. Chi-chi had a major crush on Goku, but he was to naïve to notice. HA! She sent him a million Valentines cards each Valentines day since she could write. She was always with him. Plays if he was Romeo, she was Juliet. Seating chart she Had to sit next to him. But Chi-Chi was getting tired of chasing Goku around. So when a blonde 5'4 Australian 7h grader named Shiloh asked her to the dance she said yes. At first it surprised her that a 13-year-old would ask her out since she was only 11 but afterwards she felt really mature. The day of the dance she looked like a princess. Chi-chi was wearing a light green sundress, tan sandals, her nails were painted green with little white flowers, and her toe nails were French tips, her hair was pulled into a elegant bun with a white ribbon, she had light green eyes shadow, plus little froggy necklace that Goku gave her for her ninth birthday . And to pull her out fit together her braces were now green. She felt beautiful, and sophisticated.

They dance was fun, there was a lot of up beat dancing songs, she dance with Bulma and 18 a most of the time. But when the slow song came on Shiloh asked her for this dance. About 45 seconds into the song Goku came up to the pair and tapped lightly on Chi-chi's shoulder.

She remembered every single word he said like it was yesterday.

"_Chi-chi I love you, and I'm sorry it took me this long to realize it," he got on one knee and pulled out a plastic ring that came out a cereal box, "I want to be with you forever, I want you, Chi-chi Mau, to be my girlfriend." he said as she gently put the ring on her finger. Tears ran down her face and the whole dance was looking the defeated Shiloh just stormed away angry as ever. "Yes I will be your girlfriend Goku Son." She said as they dance away the night and live happily every after. Till now. _

Chi-chi played with the ring on her finger. Oh how she wished they could be back in the good old days.

"Earth to Chi-chi." Bulma interrupted Chi-chi's thoughts as she snapped her fingers.

"What?" Chi-chi said snapping back to reality.

"We're at my house." Bulma stated.

"Oh yea." Chi-chi said and unbuckled her seat belt and got out the car.

The two girls walked inside, the other teens were watching the football game and Mrs. Briefs was handing out treats to everyone.

"18, Let's go to my room and have a girl talk." Bulma stated as she skipped by twos up her stairs to her room followed by Chi-chi.

"Alright." 18 said and walked up stairs.

'TOUCHDOWN!" Vegeta, Goku, and Krillen yelled as they jumped of the couch, sending popcorn flying everywhere.

"So what's up B." 18 asked as she shut the door behind her and flopped in a pink bean bag.

"Well incase you were wondering I didn't have an abortion." Bulma implied with a scowl."I knew you wouldn't do it." 18 replied and crossed her arms with a victory smile.

"How did you know." Chi-chi asked with a puzzled look.

"People change their minds all the time." 18 answered.

"What about you." Bulma retorted.

"This right here," 18 said and rubbed her stomach, "Is a done deal, no changing minds, this will be someone else problem."

"I don't see why you two don't do the same." 18 continued.

'"No offense Juu, but I would like to see my child grow up." Chi-chi scolded.

18 new Chi-chi only used her real name when she was mad.

"The only reason I'm not leaving here is because I'm tired, and I don't care what you guys think, this thing inside me will not be my baby." 18 alleged.

"Juu you do not know how bitter and selfish you sound right now." Bulma spat.

"Says the girl who almost had an abortion." 18 informed rudely.

"You little bitch if I didn't have sympathy for you I would kick you out of my house." Bulma yelled.

"Whatever I'm going to go sleep in the guest room you royal highness." 18 shouted and left the room.

"You did take it a little too far remember, she just got out the hospital for suicide attempt." Chi-chi informed feeling kind of bad for her and Bulma's actions.

"Yea, I'm going to apologize once we cool off." Bulma responded.

"Any who what's up with you and Goku." Bulma asked

Chi-chi moaned.

"Okay its like this, after your little tantrum in the cafeteria Harper came out of no where talking about how all three of us planned the whole pregnancy thing. Everyone is calling us the pregnancy pack now. And when Harper was done explaining her lies to Goku he and Krillen actually believed her and Goku stormed out. I was looking for him every where and he totally flipped on me. He was acting like Vegeta. No Offense B. But I think he's just trying to find some way out of this situation B." Chi-chi stated rapidly fast and took deep breathes after her speech.

Amazingly Bulma understood every word she said.

"Oh I see." Bulma said in awe.

"I don't thin he loves me any more." Chi-chi moaned.

"There, There Chi-chi just give him time."

"Hopefully he straightens up before the baby comes." Chi-chi mumbled to herself and rubbed her growing belly.

"Haha! Where's my 10 bucks shorty." Vegeta gloated as he stuck out his hand.

"What ever but the Raiders cheated." Krillen informed as he slapped a 10 dollar bill in Vegeta's hand.

"Ha Better Enjoy you last little bit of money because once theses babies come all of our money will be gone." Krillen said with a sigh and slumped back own on the leather couch."Not you, you won't have a child to raise because you don't know how to stand your ground to that disobedient harpy of yours." Vegeta announced and flopped down on the couch.

"Don't be so harsh." Goku responded.

"It hurts that 18 doesn't want to do this together." Krillen added.

"Are you two still dating." Goku asked.

"Naw, I rather not. I mean I'll be their for her with the doctors stuff and finding suitable parents, but nothing romantic." Krillen informed.

"Good choice, Have you eyes on anyone." Vegeta asked as he walked to the refrigerator.

"That Emma girl is kind of cute." Krillen answered.

"That's one of Skylar friends." Goku added.

"Yea… I think I might hit her up on Facebook right now." Krillen stated and took out his iPod touch and logged into his Facebook account.

"Beer anyone?" Vegeta asked as her came back with a case of beer.

"Don't mind if I do." Goku responded and caught a beer.

"Hell yes!" Krillen said and caught his beer.

They all chugged on the beers

"Are we allowed to do this." Goku asked with a burp.

"Mrs. Briefs doesn't care as long as I don't drive." Vegeta answered and started another beer.

"Well guys looks like I have a date." Krillen said with a victory smile.

"Good for you." Vegeta said sarcastically

"Whatever." Krillen replied and typed rapidly

"You think the girls planned this." Goku asked taking another beer.

"What are you talking about." Krillen asked without looking up from his iPod screen.

"You know the pregnancies at the same time." Goku continued.

"It is kind of suspicious." Vegeta added as he crushed the beer can.

"I don't fucking believe it they tricked us." Krillen said in awe and dropped his iPod.

"Damn that was a lot of homework, but we finished." Bulma said in victory as she tucked away her homework.

"Yes, and thank God it's Friday!" Chi-chi chuckled

"The nights still young we should go in the hot tub." Bulma chirped and clapped her hands in excitement.

"Yea lets get 18 too." Chi-chi suggested as she headed for the guest room that 18 liked the most.

The cracked the door to see 18 stretched out on the queen sized bed with the fan on high and the blankets 10 feet away from the bed.

"Damn, she's a hard sleeper." Bulma chuckled

They tip toed near the bed and when they were an inch away 18 snored lauder than a bear.

They two girls tried so hard not to laugh.

"1...2...3" Chi-chi counted and jumped on the bed followed by Bulma.

"AHHHHHH!" 18 screamed as she toppled on the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE FUCKING PROBLEM YOU CRAZY BITCHES!" 18 screamed on the top of her lungs.

They girls giggled

"Ha! You- You should ha- have seen your face." Bulma said in between laughs.

"Whatever you inconsiderate bitch." 18 spat.

"Get your lazy ass up and come with us to the hot tub." Chi-chi demanded.

"Why should I." 18 asked as she got up and crossed her arms.

"Because, we're berry, berry, BERRY, sowey we hurted wittle 18, we wuv 18 so berry much, we sowey for being bitches." Bulma said with a baby voice and pouted her lip.

"Yea 18 sorry for being bitches to you." Chi-chi added.

"Okay I except your apologies, now lets got to the hot tub." 18 responded with a Smile as the three girls locked arms and marched down the stairs.

**And that my friends, is how I leaned how to my shoe…..**

**ALRIGHTY THIS IS A TWO PART I HAD WRITERS BLOCK FOR THE LONGEST INTILL I GOT SOME MORE SCHOOL DRAMA AT MY SCHOOL LOL ANYWHO IM GOING TO TRY TO UPDATE FASTER**

**P.S CAN I PRETTY PLEASE GET MORE REVIEWS I MEAN LIKE I HAVE LIKE 2,000 VIEWERS AND LIKE 55 REIVIEW IF I SEE I HAVE A LOT OF REVIEWS FROM PEOPLE I'LL THINK YALL REALLY LIKE MY STORY AND I'LL UPDATE FASTER! :D**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**


	11. Trust Issues Pt2

**Alright this one is not that long but VERY INTRESING **

**Also I like to give a shout out to Moka-Chan8 her stories are amazing :D**

Bulma, Chi-chi, and 18 made it down what seem like a never ending staircase in laughing fits to see the boys casually sitting on the couch with their arms crossed and evilly glaring at the hysterically laughing girls.

"BOO!" 18 shouted as she walked over to the couch.

"Yea you guys act like you never seen a female before." Bulma chuckled and 18 and Chi-chi laughed at the comment.

"So when were you guys going to tell us." Krillen hissed glaring at the girls but mostly at 18.

"What are you morons talking about." 18 ask staring back at Krillen.

"The pregnancy pack." Goku hinted and glared at Chi-chi.

"Excuse you." Bulma insisted and gave a stink eye to Goku (MY TEACHER DOES THAT A LOT ITS SCARY)

"You know damn well what were talking about woman." Vegeta bark.

"GOKU SON HOW DARE YOU, FIRST YOU BELIEVE THAT BITCH HARPER BUT NOW YOUR GOING ON GOSSIPING ABOUT IT WITH VEGETA AND KRILLEN." Chi-chi shouted.

"First of all Krillen was there, second you don't control me anymore." Goku said sharply.

"GOKU I JUST THINK YOUR TRYING TO FIND ANY EXCUSE TO GET OUT THIS RELATIONSHIP WITH ME!" Chi-chi shouted.

"Yea, you guys too." Bulma and 18 both added while pointing at their dead beat 'boyfriends'.

"YOUR JUST TRYING TO SLOW ME DOWN!" Goku yelled at Chi-chi for the VERY first time, it didn't feel right to him. Including everyone else in the room. It wasn't the Goku they knew.

"I don't even know you anymore Goku Son." Chi-chi mumbled with a tear and ran outside to the backyard.

"You're a jerk Goku, same for you Krillen and Vegeta if you believe them jealous bitches over you pregnant girlfriends', who need you more than ever now, then believe them. So what were ALL pregnant at the same time, were teens, careless, but I deny planning this, so if you Goku Son want to leave Chi-chi over a bunch of lies, go ahead, just know I will never have respect for you, and your child will never love you, and Krillen Roshi (IDK -_-) if you want to keep hurting 18, I'll make sure I'll hurt you 10 times worst you heartless bastard, AND YOU Vegeta Ouji leave me and you child, expect hell for the rest of your life. By the way ya'll have 10 minutes to get the hell out of my house before I call the fucking police." Bulma announced with a stern tone and left the room to join Chi-chi in the backyard.

Before 18 join them she stepped on a beer can. She picked it up and examined it suspiciously, then took another step to find an empty beer case.

"Ha! You bastards are drunk." 18 chuckled as she casually tossed the can behind her back and it made into a trash can.

"Whatever, that's why I have a date with Emma, and your stuck being fat and pregnant." Krillen gloated with a cocky tone obviously drunk after a couple beers.

"That's why I putting it up for adoption, because I want my life back and your not trying to be supportive." 18 barked and joined her two best friends in the back yard.

"Bitch." Krillen hissed as he slammed the door behind him.

"Looks like we need to have an intervention honey." Mr. Briefs informed.

"Yes, things shouldn't be like this." Mrs. Briefs said as she shook her head in disbelief.

"Damn bastards." Bulma mumbled as she took her pants and shirt off.

"They don't know how it feels." Chi-chi added as she slightly dipped her foot in the lava hot water.

"I would kill them if I could." 18 hissed as she dive right in not caring of how scolding hot it was anything, it was better then the anger she had for Krillen.

_How could he , I mean out of all people it had to be Emma._ 18 thought to herself.

"Men." Chi-chi spat and Joined 18 in the scolding hot tub.

"Jane, can you please send in some snacks and drinks. Thank you." Bulma asked politely into her maid intercom and then jumped in the tub.

"This has been one hell of a week." Bulma stated as she stretched out.

"True." 18 added.

"Are we still going to the dance." Bulma asked.

"Look at me I'm like huge." Chi-chi stated and pointed to her stomach.

"No your not." Bulma said sternly and swam over to Chi-chi and rubbed her belly.

"Do you feel it kick sometimes." Bulma continued with a smile.

"No not yet, but it moves around a lot." Chi-chi answered with a grin.

"Do you know when you finding out what gender it is?" 18 asked with a hint of jealousy in her tone.

"Well, I'm almost four months… so next month." Chi-chi stated excitedly.

"That reminds me when's your first ultrasound?" Chi-chi asked addressing Bulma.

"Next Wednesday." Bulma answered with a said look.

"Vegeta was coming… along with are moms, but since he wants to be an ass, he doesn't have to come." Bulma continued.

"Here are you orders Ms. Briefs." Jane the middle age maid announced as she pushed a cart filled with various types of foods and drinks.

"Thank you so much." Bulma thanked.

"Thank you." Chi-chi and 18 both said at the same time.

"Lets see what we got…. Chicken, rice, fries, burritos, tacos, burgers, chili, Doritos, pickles , ice cream, macaroni, steak, punch, lemonade, green tea, water, Arizonans', and that's it." Bulma announced.

"I'll have Chicken, rice, pickles Marconi, ice cream, steak, water, and green tea." Chi-chi order.

Bulma dished it out and passed the plate over with her drinks.

"Thanks B." Chi-chi thanked and began to devour her food.

"How about you 18." Bulma asked.

"Umm… I'll have two burritos, three tacos, with a little chili, Doritos, half a pickle, a scoop of vanilla ice cream, water, and a strawberry kiwi Arizonian." 18 ordered.

Bulma dished it out and passed her the meal.

After she was done serving everyone she got her own plate.

"Are we suppose to eat in the hot tub." Chi-chi questioned with her moth full of chicken and macaroni.

"I don't care." Bulma answered

They girls Finished up their food, and then headed up to Bulma's room.

Bulma took her million year long shower first.

Then 18 and Chi-chi took theirs.

After everyone was showered they watch Princess and the Frog.

"I never get tired of watching this movie." Bulma said and turned off the television.

"Yea it's a good movie." 18 added as she jumped in the middle of Bulma's bed.

"Better than are love lives now." Chi-chi chuckled and laid to the right of 18.

"True." Bulma seconded an laid to the right of 18.

The girls were quiet and stared blankly at the wall.

**Bulma's mind**

Oh Vegeta, I thought we were better than this. We've had a rocky relationship since I can remember, I broke up with Yamcha in the 7th grade, you asked me out, we broke up in the 9th because you were being more of an ass then usual, I got back with Yamcha for three months till I found out he only wanted to get in my pants plus he was cheating numerous times. Then BAM there you were my prince in shining armor. After that are relationship was better than ever. But if I knew you would have been so childish during this pregnancy I would of never slept with you till I was 50. Oh Vegeta…..

**18's mind**

Before you, I was wild even at the early age of 13. My grades were straight F's. Why my homeroom teacher asked. Because I didn't understand was my lie. Truthfully I would sneak out in the middle of the night to meet my 17-year-old boyfriend Shane. Shane was about 5'9, he had long black hair, buff, blue eyes, and he was very chill. He was a partier. He buy me weed, crack, cigarettes, beer, anything. Thought I only take the beer and cigarettes. It was till 8th grade you walked me home. You said you know I've been parting none stop, and drinking too, you said Shane was no good, that he was going to hurt me sooner or later, which he was since he was buying me drugs. You got on your knees and begged me to stop. I cry. I needed love from somebody and Shane was the only one I knew who gave it to me was my answer. You got up and passionately kissed my lips then said incase you haven't notice Juu Gero I love you, I've wanted to be with you since I got here in 6th grade. I ceased crying and hugged you tight Thank you Krillen. But that was back then you've made my life hell now.

**Chi-chi's mind**

So you say you love me Goku Son, then why do you hurt me. Is it because of the baby. You never treat me like this. I've never been mad at you. But when you yelled at me it felt like my heat tore. You were someone else, an alien. You never raise you voice unless needed to, and your heart was pure of gold. But when I was looking in you ebony eyes I saw sadness, hatred, and regret.

"I think I'm going to call mom." Chi-chi stated as she flipped out her Blackberry and left the room.

"Alright." Bulma said.

"Out of all people it had to be Emma." 18 complained

"What you talking about." Bulma asked.

"He's going on a date with Emma." 18 complained.

"Does he have any sense." Bulma asked with a chuckle

"Okay mom says I can stay." Chi-chi announced.

"Well we better go to sleep early since tomorrows the Halloween dance , and I want to so to the spa." Bulma stated and got under her blankets.

18 and Chi-chi nodded in agreement.

"You know I wish they can go through the pain were going threw." Chi-chi complained with her eyes closed.

"Yea…" Bulma yawned

"Yea but like that ever going to happen." 18 chuckled and fell asleep.

"Bye Krillen!" Goku shouted the car window of Vegeta's car while waving goodbye to Krillen.

"Sshhh if Master Roshi wakes up I'll be grounded." Krillen stated at he gently slide his key into the door and tip toed inside and cautiously closed the door behind him.

"Lets gooooooo GEEKU." The intoxicated Vegeta teased as he backed out the drive way. (Lol Geeku is from Db evolution I can't believe I watch that whole movie)

"I'm staying the night right." The drunk Goku asked.

"Yea sure whatever.." Vegeta answered and made a sharp turn.

"What's wrong with you brother." Goku asked.

"Nothing you idiot." Vegeta hissed as he sped up.

"I miss Chi-chi." Goku wined and hit his head against the glass window.

"Don't break my window you idiot." Vegeta ordered and began to swerve.

"I know you miss Bulma." Goku teased.

Vegeta sped up

"You know what I don't miss her or that bra-"

"WATCH OUT VEGETA!" Goku shouted and pointed to a big truck.

It was to late.

…..

…..

…..

"V-Va-Vege-geta.. Are you… okay…"

No answer just

…Police sirens

….Ambulance sirens

"Vegeta… Say something….. Anything." Goku cried and then blacked out.

….

…..

….

….

"We need to get his heart beating again" A doctor stated.

Goku turned around to see his friend passed out or either dead.

"Oh god." Goku whisperedand then passes out again

1 hour later.

_Ring…..Ring…..Ring_

Bulma reached for her iphone4 with looking and pressed answered.

"Hello… Oh his …..Yea 18 and Chi-chi are with me…. Yea they came over to my house but they were being disrespectful so I kicked them out…. WHAT!….. NO IT CANT BE TRUE…. We'll be there in 10 minutes…..

"18 CHI-CHI WAKE UP VEGETA AND GOKU GOT IN A CAR ACCIDENT!" Bulma ordered and jumped out of bed.

"WHAT!" Ch-chi shouted and jumped out the bed.

"You can't be serious." 18 added.

"Let's just go." Bulma demanded with tears and headed out the door with Chi-chi and 18 behind her….

**OMG OMG OMG!**

**More reviews and the faster I'll update…**


	12. Hospital Drama

"WHERE IS HE!" Bulma and Chi-chi screamed as they pushed everyone and every single thing in there way out their way so they could go see the men they loved.

"Doctors said Sharroto couldn't go see Kakarrot yet ." Rosicheena Vegeta's mother announced.

Chi-chi fell to her knees then began to cry and Sharroto rushed to her side.

"Wha… What about…. Vegeta." Bulma chocked out.

"They wouldn't let me see my own son." Rosicheena stated then balled her hands into a fist then began to cry.

Bulma looked around to Vegeta SR holding the twins; Vincent and Vega, They were sleep and holding on to their father tight. Tarble was in the corner crying his eyes out. Though he or Vegeta would never admit it they loved each other dearly.

"No… NO!" Bulma screamed with sobs.

18 put her hand on Bulma's shoulder for comfort.

"Calm down B." 18 said soothingly.

"No! I want to SEE HIM!" Bulma screeched.

"Bulma honey, we have to wait.." Rosicheena said as she ceased to cry.

"I need him." Bulma whisper and collapsed in Rosicheena arms but it was kind of hard hugging a eight month pregnant woman (Remember Veggie's mom is having another baby).

Rosicheena rubbed her hand on Bulma's back soothingly.

"Bulma he's going to be alright." Rosicheena implied but even she didn't know. She could only pray and hope for the best.

"How.. How.. How do you know." Bulma asked in between sobs as she wiped her snot on Rosicheena's night shirt.

Rosicheena didn't pay no attention to the snot on her silk sleeve after all her son's girlfriend was bawling her eyes out for him.

"Because I'm his mother, and if anything really bad happens to him I would of felt it in my heart." Rosicheena whispered in Bulma's ear.

Bulma wiped the rest of her tears on her shirt sleeve and got up.

"That's a girl." Rosicheena said and pat Bulma on the back.

"Chi-chi." Sharroto whispered in Chi-chi ears as she comb her fingers through her soft, long, black hair.

Chi-chi couldn't talk because she was crying so hard.

"Listen Chi-chi." Sharroto barked.

Chi-chi looked up.

"Your stronger than this." Sharroto added.

"Now stop this crying, Kakarrot is a strong young man." Sharroto continued and hugged Chi-chi.

Chi-chi got up and wiped her eyes.

"That's the daughter I know." Sharroto chuckled with a smile.

Chi-chi smiled at that comment and sat down in one of the waiting chairs.

"How long have you guys been here." Bulma asked as she sat next to Vegeta SR.

Vegeta SR look at his watch.

"Ummmm… hour and a half sweetie." Vegeta SR answered.

Bulma sighed and laid her head on Vegeta SR's shoulder and began to cry.

"It's all my fault." Bulma whimpered and buried her face in Vegeta SR's shoulder.

"What do you mean child." Vegeta SR asked suspiciously.

"If I hadn't kicked him out of my house we would have been in my house," Bulma declared. "But I didn't know he'd been drinking." Bulma cried out the rest.

"Why did you kick him out." Vegeta SR questioned.

"Because… He was being a jerk.. He said I planned this whole thing about the baby, I MEAN THAT'S ABSURB." Bulma announced.

"No Bulma it isn't your fault, If he had respected you he wouldn't be in this predicament." Vegeta SR replied.

Bulma began to cry louder.

"You can't go blame yourself for every stupid thing Vegeta thing does, if you want to do that then you'll have a whole lot of a regret in you life." Vegeta SR chuckled.

Bulma giggled and smiled.

"That's the smile I was looking for." Vegeta SR said with a smile

"Can you please hold Vince and Veg for a little while I try to go find some food." Vegeta Sr asked.

"Of course Sir." Bulma answered as she took Vincent first in her right arm the Vega in her left.

"Bee bee, will 'Geta be alright." The sleepy Vega asked as she open her eyes ( Vega calls Bulma: Bee bee and Vincent calls her: Blue)

"Yea Blue momma says he's hurt." Vincent added and snuggled closer to Bulma.

"We don't know yet kids." Bulma answered as she rocked them slightly.

"How bad is he hurt Bee bee.?" Vega asked concernedly.

Bulma didn't know whether to tell the truth or a lie. She didn't want to hurt them. For God's sake they're only four. But they longer they don't know, when they find out it'll hurt more.

"Don't worry." Was Bulma's answer.

"Chi-chi." Bardock called.

"You guys finally came." Chi-chi replied and ran to Goku's father.

"Yea Me and Raditz we're her earlier but we assumed more people were coming so we brought some blankets and pillows." Bardock stated.

"I'm scarred." Chi-chi whispered as she hugged Bardock tight.

"It'll be alright." Bardock whispered back and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Pass out the blankets Raditz." Bardock ordered.

Raditz nodded and passed out the blankets and pillows.

"I think I'm going to lay the twins over there." Bulma said as she pointed to a miniature couch thingy.

"Okay we should get some rest before the doctors come." Sharroto suggested as she laid on her pillow.

"Didn't find any food." Vegeta SR stated as came back empty handed it.

"It's alright honey, now come and sleep." Rosicheena insisted with a yawn.

"You woman go to sleep we'll stay up." Bardock announced implying the men.

The woman did so.

But before Bulma was about to fall into a deep sleep she heard sniffing. She turned to her right to see Chi-chi and Sharroto huddled up together, 18 laying on the other couch thingy, Vega and Vincent laying on the couch that she had put them on next to them was Rosicheena. She turned to the right to see Bardock, Vegeta SR, and Raditz Sitting with their arms crossed in chairs. Then in the far corner Tarble. He had been crying none stop. Bulma looked around one last time then walked over to Tarble.

"Hey." Bulma whispered softly.

"Hi." Tarble replied and wiped his eyes with his shirt sleeve.

"Why aren't you sleeping," Bulma said softly then moved a piece of hair out of his eyes, "You've been through a lot today."

"I can't." Tarble answered.

"Why?" Bulma asked.

"What if Vegeta dies, I mean we never see eye to eye, but he's my brother, What would I do with out him." Tarble answered as another tear slipped down his cheek.

Bulma wrapped her arms around him and held him tight.

"What would Vegeta think if he saw you like this." Bulma chuckled.

Tarble smiled at that statement.

"He would call me a weakling." Tarble said.

"Now think positive, and go to sleep bud." Bulma ordered.

"You know B I hope you and Vegeta get married, I like you." Tarble said with a smile.

Bulma smiled.

"Thank you B…. for comforting me." Tarble said with a yawn.

"Go to sleep bud." Bulma ordered again with a chuckle.

Bulma was about to go to sleep but she felt a tug on her blanket.

She opened one eye to see a small black haired little girl with her thumb in her mouth.

"Bee bee I have to go potty." Vega stated and crossed her legs.

Bulma moaned then got up

_Better get use to this. _Bulma thought to herself.

"Alright lil' tike." Bulma said and scooped up the little girl and carried her to the bathroom.

"Whee…" Vega stretched out.

Bulma turned around and pressed her back to open the ladies rest room and walked to the handi-capped stall. She put Vega down and put a toilet cover over the toilet.

"Alright you can go now." Bulma said.

"Ok," Vega said as pulled he pants down then she sat on the toilet and began to pee,

" 'Geta can be mean lots of times, but he's my biggest brother and he's funny and fun to play pranks on." Vega chuckled.

"Yea…" Bulma replied with a grin.

"Okay all done." Vega continued and pulled up her pants then flushed the toilet.

"Now lets wash you hands." Bulma stated and lift the little girl up to the sink.

"Scrub scrub in the sink till the germs go bye bye." Vega sang as she scrubbed her hands in the warm water.

"Alright the germs went bye bye." Vega continued and grabbed a paper towel.

"Now lets go to SLEEP." Bulma moaned and opened the door.

"Bee bee?" Vega asked in a questioning tone.

"Yes Vega." Bulma replied as she laid the child on her bed for tonight.

"Dou you love 'Getea." Vega asked with a yawn.

"Yea." Bulma replied.

"Okay then…I love you Bee bee." Vega said in a really cute tone and hugged Bulma then kissed her on the cheek.

Bulma wanted to cry how happy she was to hear her say that. It warmed her heart.

"Love you too Veg." Bulma replied and kissed her on the fore head.

Vega fell asleep with a smile on her face and Bulma walked back to where Tarble was and laid back down.

**2 ½ hours later 4:30 am**

"Bulma." Tarble whispered as he shook Bulma awake

"Wha?" Bulma asked annoyed.

"We can go see him." Tarble added.

"WHAT!" Bulma shouted and threw the covers on the floor then jumped up.

"Yea mom and dad went in twenty minutes and should be coming out in a little." Tarble stated.

Bulma smiled and started crying slightly.

"Blue why are you crying." Vincent asked.

"Because I'm happy." Bulma replied and picked Vincent up and sat him on her lap.

"Can't wait to see big brother." Vega stated and sat on Bulma's lap.

"What about Kak- I mean Goku." Bulma asked.

"Sharroto and Bardock went in an hour ago, then Raditz, and Chi-chi's in there now." Tarble answered.

"Oh Goku I thought I lost you." Chi-chi cried.

"Me to." Goku said with a smile, he would have his hand behind his head but his arm was broke.

"You will never drink again in your life." Chi-chi ordered.

"Yea mom and dad said if I do they'll starve me for two weeks." Goku added.

Silence…

….

…..

"Chi-chi?" Goku said in a questioning tone.

"Yes." Chi-chi responded.

"I'm sorry." Goku apologized,

"Ha! Sorry is not going to cut it, you broke my heart." Chi-chi replied.

"I don't know what I was thinking. I don't know who I would rather spend the rest of my life with." Goku continued.

Chi-chi crossed her arms.

"Chi-chi I want you and the baby and I know you didn't plan this because you would never do that." Goku added.

Chi-chi looked away.

"I love you Chi-chi Mau, and I know were young but soon as we get out of High School… I want us to get married.

Chi-chi turned her head faster than lighting at those words.

" ..is this a pru.. Proposal?" Chi-chi asked in shock.

"Chi-chi Mau I've known you since we were three, loved you ever since even if I didn't know what love was back thing, the greatest thing that ever happen to me was when I asked you out at the 5th grade dance, worst thing that happen to me is when I hurt you. But I promise I will never hurt you again. And once I get well I'll work every night shift and spend every last penny to buy you a ring. Will you marry me Chi-chi Mau?" Goku proposed.

Chi-chi smiled and began to cry then jumped on Goku.

"YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES!" Chi-chi shouted and kissed him all over his face and hugged him.

"Chi-chi… Your.. Crushing my. Bones.." Goku stated in between breaths.

"Oh sorry." Chi-chi apologized while she got off her boyfriend, oops FIANCEE ( ^.^)

"I love you." Chi-chi said.

"I love you more." Goku stated.

"No I love you more." Chi-chi countered then kissed him on the lips.

"You guys can go in now." Rosicheena stated with a smile on her face.

Bulma grabbed the twins in each of her arms and ran to Vegeta's hospital room.

_VEGETA VEGETA VEGETA VEGETA. _Bulma thought to herself as she ran to Vegeta's room.

Bulma kicked the door open and put Vincent and Vega down.

"VEEEEGETA." Bulma stretched out and pounced on Vegeta.

"OH VEGETA I THOUGHT *SOBS* I THOUGHT I LOST *SOBS* YOU." Bulma cried.

"Woman stop all your damn crying." Vegeta whispered in her ear softly.

Oh how happy she was to hear his voice again.

Bulma got off of Vegeta.

"Big brother are you okay." Vega asked.

"Yea momma said you were hurt and blue didn't tell us how hurt you were." Vincent added.

Bulma picked Vega up and sat her on the bed then Vincent.

"I'm alright squirts." Vegeta replied.

Vega laid her head on Vegeta's chest.

"Why do you have these white thingies on your arm and leg." Vincent asked.

"Because I broke fractured them." Vegeta answered with a frown.

"Will you be able to walk again." Vega asked as tears began to come down.

"Don't start crying, and yes I will heal." Vegeta answered again and comb her hair with his fingers.

Vegeta gave Bulma you need to get them out of here look.

"Okay kiddos, let's give Tarble and Vegeta some alone time.

The twins nodded.

"Bye 'Geta I love you." Vega said and kissed her big brother on the cheek.

Though he was to proud to say it he did love his sister.

"Bye 'Geta." Vincent added as Bulma scooped him up and Vega.

"Get well soon Big brother." Vega said and waved goodbye to Vegeta.

The door click shut.

Silence….

….

…..

"Bulma was going crazy out there because she thought you were dead." Tarble spoke up as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Vegeta said nothing.

"You should marry her." Tarble continued.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"She was their for all of us, Me, Vega, Vincent." Tarble added.

"For you?" Vegeta questioned and crossed his arms.

"I don't know why but I was bawling my eyes out back there because I thought you were dead." Tarble confessed.

Vegeta chuckled

"Weakling." Vegeta muttered.

"She said you would call me that, she comforted me, and help me think there was a possibility you were still alive." Tarble responded.

….

….

…

"I'm about to go." Tarble stated and walked to the door.

"Tarble… your alright… for a annoying little brother." Vegeta confessed.

To anyone else it would have been an insult, but to this bromance it's the best your going to get.

Tarble ran to his Brother an gave him a hug, but Vegeta only hugged him for two seconds.

"Your gay." Vegeta chuckled.

Tarble laughed.

"Haha! Got a pic." Bulma said as she walked in the room with her iphone 4s out.

Tarble and Vegeta slightly blushed.

"He's all yours." Tarble teased with a wink as he left the room.

Bulma walked over to the bed and sat down.

"No more drinking for you mister." Bulma scolded.

"I do whatever what I want woman." Vegeta hissed.

"No Vegeta, You just almost fucking killed youself." Bulma countered.

"What the hell are you talking about, I'm not suicidal." Vegeta stated.

"But you know better then drinking and driving." Bulma added.

"None of this would of happen if you hadn't plan this pregnancy." Vegeta mumbled

SLAP!

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM!" Vegeta shouted as he rubbed the spot where Bulma had hit him.

"You are you jerk, I've been her since two in the morning bawling my eyes out because I thought you were dead, then you want to bring up this BS, first of all when did you start believing Goku, second when did you started to believe what Skylar and her friends say, remember she hates me and she wants you." Bulma stated and got off the bed then started to walk off.

But she didn't get far before Vegeta pulled her arm.

"Wait." Vegeta demanded.

"What!" Bulma hissed.

Vegeta pulled her back to the bed.

"I'm sorry." Vegeta mumbled.

Bulma didn't say anything she just frowned.

"I apologized woman, what the hell else do you want." Vegeta asked angrily.

"I don't know." Bulma answered.

Vegeta wrapped his not broken arm around Bulma's waist and she laid her head on his chest.

….

…

….

_Oh god it feels so good to be in his arms again. _Bulma thought to herself.

"You should go home and get some sleep." Vegeta suggested.

"I want to stay here." Bulma wined.

"You need sleep woman, you pregnant." Vegeta added.

"Okay." Bulma finally gave in.

"I'll be here tomorrow.. Well today in the afternoon." Bulma corrected herself.

"Whatever." Vegeta replied.

"Bye Vegeta.. I love you." Bulma said then kissed Vegeta.

"Bye." Vegeta said, once again to proud to say I love you to a loved one.

Bulma shut the door behind her to see everyone gather up.

"Momma can Bee bee stay the night." Vega asked tugging on her mother's hair.

"Stop that Vega, and its up to her." Rosicheena replied.

"Sure, but what about you 18." Bulma responded.

"You can stay with me at Goku's house." Chi-chi said.

"If it's alright with you mom." Chi-chi asked.

"Yea its late and everyone is tired." Sharroto answered.

"Thank you Mrs. Son." 18 thanked.

"But what about you car B." 18 asked.

"I'll just call for someone to come and get it."

"Momma can we still got trick or treating." Vincent asked.

"Maybe." Rosicheena replied and picked up her youngest son up.

"Lets go." Vegeta SR. ordered.

35 minutes later.

"Bee bee can you tuck me in pretty pleased." Vega begged.

"Sure." Bulma replied with a smile.

"Me too Blue." Vincent said as he jumped up and down.

"Children Bulma is probably sleepy you guys can tuck you own self in." Rosicheena insisted.

"It's no problem." Bulma said with a smile.

"Yay!" Vega and Vincent sang as they pulled them to their room.

"She's going to be a good mother." Roshicheena stated to herself as she rubbed her stomach.

"I'm going to sleep mom." Tarble announced and walked up stairs.

"Goodnight sweetie." Roshicheena replied.

"Night… momma."

"Last time he called me that is when he was 10." Roshicheena said to her self as she wobbled to her bedroom.

"Night you two." Bulma whispered as she turned on the night light.

"Night Bee bee."

"Night Blue."

Bulma shut the door and walked up to Vegeta's room. But before she went she stopped by Tarble's room.

"Night bud."

"Night B, oh and B can you help me with this science project tomorrow." Tarble asked.

"Yea." Bulma replied and walked to Vegeta's room.

And this time when she fell asleep she had a smile on her face.

_**11:45 am**_

"Bulma sweetie, wake up." Roshicheena whispered as she shook Bulma

"Mmmhh." Bulma groaned as she open her eyes.

"Oh Bulma thank goodness, I need you to do me a couple favors." Roshicheena said.

"Yes." Bulma replied as she rubbed her eyes.

"I forgot I had an ultrasound today, and I have no one to watch the kids since Vegeta is at work , so could you please." Roshicheena begged.

"Of course."

"An my second favor is can you take the twins trick or treating."

"No problem."

"You a savior Bulma, by the way everyone is still asleep, breakfast is in the oven." Roshicheena added then left…..

"Alright they should be waking up in the next 30 minutes so I guess I can take a shower." Bulma told herself and got out of bed

"Chi-chi, 18 breakfast is ready." Shorotto called.

"Wake up 18." Chi-chi groaned.

"Mhhsdhssh." 18 groaned as she threw a pillow at Chi-chi.

"Watch it." Chi-chi hissed as she glared at 18.

"Get up 18." Chi-chi order as she pulled he out of bed.

"Okay I'm up!" 18 barked.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the beeed. "Chi-chi stretched out as she went down stairs.

"Actually I was pulled out of bed." 18 retorted as she went down stairs.

"Hello girls." Roshicheena said as she flipped another pancake.

"Hello." 18 and Chi-chi both said.

"Man I never seen so much food in one place." 18 said in awe as she sat down.

"Yea feeding two growing boys and a husband who is never full, you have to cook a lot."

The girls laughed.

"RADITZ! BARDOCK! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HER NOW BEFORE ALL THE FOOD IS GONE." Sharroto shouted.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"DON'T FUCKING YELL AT YOU MOTHER LIKE THAT BRAT."

18 couldn't help but laugh.

"I see Goku is the nice one ." 18 comment as she grabbed a plate.

"Yea, why do you kids call him Goku." Sharroto asked as she sat down.

"Because when we were younger he didn't like Kakarott so he used his middle name mother." Raditz answered as he came down stairs to the kitchen in his boxers.

"I just want to know what's so wrong with Kakarott." Bardock complained as he too came down stairs with his boxers.

"Boys we have company." Sharroto hissed.

"Chi-chi is not company, and I've know 18 since I was six." Raditz comment and gave 18 a wink.

18 blushed and grabbed some pancakes and bacon.

"Raditz your almost 20 don't you want to get your own place." Sharroto asked then took a bite of her pancake.

"No I like it her *munch much* It frwee." Radizt replied with is mouth filled with bacon and eggs.

"You know it rude to talk with you mouth full." Sharroto scolded her oldest son.

"Sorry mommy." Raditz teased knowing he really didn't mean it.

"You should get a job." Bardock suggested as he chewed on a bacon strip.

"Why?" Radizt asked and then stuff two pancakes in his mouth.

"Because all you do is eat, sleep, spend all me and your mother's money, and sit on your ass all day." Bardock asked.

"I'll help you Raditz." 18 said flirtatiously as she finished her food but no one caught on.

"See there *munch* you go." Bardock responded with his mouth full of pancakes.

"Alright 18 I'm going to take a shower then we can stop at your house." Chi-chi suggested as she sipped on a glass of milk.

"Okay th-"

"I'm going too." Raditz interrupted and gave a smile to 18.

"Okay I'll be down In 15." Chi-chi announced and ran up stairs.

"Catch me if you can Bee bee." Vega teased as she ran through the living room butt naked.

"Come on Vega you have to take a bath." Bulma stated as she chased Vega.

Vega just laughed then ran to the kitchen.

"Your brother is in the bath." Bulma added as she caught Vega and threw her over her shoulder.

"But I don't wanna take a bath." Vega complained as she beat her tiny fist against Bulma's back.

"Do you want to go trick-or-treating or not." Bulma asked as she walked to the bathroom.

"Yesss." Vega stretched out and gave up her fight.

"Okay." Bulma replied and dropped her in the tub.

"Thank you Tarble for helping me." Bulma said as she scrubbed down Vega.

"Yea no problem." Tarble replied as he dried Vincent hair.

Vincent giggled.

"Are we going to see 'Geta today?" Vincent asked.

"Well… its 12:15, I have to help Tarble with is project.. Sooo about 2 or 2:30." Bulma answered as she scrubbed shampoo in Vega's hair.

"What time are we going trick-or-treating." Vega asked as she put her head under the tub faucet.

"Seven." Bulma answered

"What are you going to be anyway." Bulma continued as she wrapped a towel around the wet Vega.

"I'm going to be a vampiress." Vega replied and stuck out her teeth so the look like fangs.

"How about you Vince." Bulma asked.

"A vampire." Vincent replied as he stuck out his fangs then put on his shirt.

Bulma laughed as she put a pink and white dress on Vega.

"How about you Tarble?" Bulma asked.

"I'm 14.. I'm too old for trick-or-treating." Tarble hissed as he helped his little brother into his pants.

"You never to old for trick-or-treating." Bulma countered as she comb Vega's wild mane of hair.

"I'll guess I could go." Tarble said.

"Yaaaay!" Vincent and Vega both cheered.

Bulma finished combing Vega's shoulder length hair and pulled then into two little pig tails.

"Thank you Bee bee."

"No problem now you two go watch Spongebob or something." Bulma ordered.

Vega and Vincent raced down stairs to see who would get the remote first.

"Now lets get this project down." Bulma said and walked out the bathroom.

"It feels like forever since I've been home." 18 stated as she walked in the door.

"17! YOU HERE." 18 shouted and waited for a response.

"Well he's not here, and my dad is probably at work, so that leaves my mother here or at the bar." 18 announced.

"You guess can sit in the living room while I go take a shower." 18 continued and ran up stairs.

Chi-chi and Raditz went and sat on the couch.

"Sooo…. Chi-chi." "Yes."

"Are 18 and Krillen still together."

"No I don't think so….. KRILLEN WE FORGOT TO TELL HIM." Chi-chi shouted as she snatched her Blackberry out her pocket and dialed Krillen's number then left the room.

About five minutes later Raditz got bored and decided to go look around.

He walked up stairs and heard the shower water running.

_Good she's in the shower. _Raditz thought to himself and walked into her room.

_Not to shabby._ Raditz thought as he look around, the room was light green, the furniture was a light brown, she had a neon green rug in the middle on the floor, and a million pictures of the whole gang.

Raditz tip toed over to 18's dresser with a evil grin.

He opened it slowly and looked through it then lifted up a black thong.

He snickered evilly.

"Ahem." 18 said as she leaned against the door frame.

Raditz blushed hard.

"Umm… its not what it looks like." Raditz denied as he threw it back in the draw and slammed it shut.

"Oh really." 18 teased flirtatiously and walked up to Raditz (SHE'S WEARING A ROBE.)

Then she kissed him on the lips.

Raditz moaned and put his hands on her hips and pulled her close.

She kissed him more intensely as he slightly girded on her.

18 moaned.

"I'll see you down stairs." 18 whispered in his ears flirtatiously.

Raditz left with a big grin on his face.

Once he was gone 18 collapsed on her bed

_Two can play this game Krillen…._

**Omg 11 pages… I will update soon my loyal fans… but I just uploaded another fic it about ADVENTURE TIME FT ADVENTURE TIME: FIONNA AND CAKE AND 2 OC.. YALL SOULD READ IT :D…. ME AND MY FRIEND KITTYNOODLES WROTE IT WELL WERE NOT DONE THE FIRST CHAPTER IS WHAT THE CHARACTERS LOOK LIKE AND THER BACKGROUND STORIES.. I WOULD REALLY LIKE IF YOU GUYS READ IT BUT MAKE SURE YOU'RE AN ADVENTURE TIME FAN BECAUSE THEN IT WON'T MAKE SENSE. :D**

**REVIIIIIIIIIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW **

**WHO SHOULD BE A COUPLE **

**18 X RADITZ **

**OR**

**18 X Krillen**

**YOU DECIDE :D**


	13. Changes

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING :D**

"Ready to go you guys." Bulma asked as she backed out the drive way.

"YAY! WE GET TO SEE 'GETA." Vega and Vincent cheered as they jumped up and down in their car seats.

"You got the present." Bulma asked as she drove down the road.

"Yea." Tarble said as he lifted up a box with a blue balloon that said 'get well' tied to the ribbon.

"I'm tell you B he's going to hate it." Tarble continued.

"He's going to love it!." Bulma said with a smile as she made turn.

"We got to hurry before it gets late." Vegeta stated.

"Yea we still have to have our nap then go trick-or-treating." Vincent added.

"Don't worry tikes, we'll have enough time." Bulma stated and stopped at a stop light.

Meanwhile.

"Chi-chi is going to be pissed when she finds out we left her at my house." 18 stated as she kept running.

"Ha! She's going to kill us." Raditz chuckled as he kept running.

"18! RADITZ, HOW DARE YOU GUYS ABANDON ME." 18 mimicked.

Raditz laughed then picked 18 up and kept running.

"EEEEEEEE." 18 squealed."Where are you taking me." 18 asked trying to sound in distress.

"Don't worry, it's a surprise." Raditz answered as he ran into the forest.( 18 lives near the woods)

18 smiled she hasn't been this happy in a while but something inside her felt a little guilty.

_Wait why do I feel guilty Krillen was the one who basically told me fuck me and the baby. _18 thought to herself.

"We're here." Raditz announced as he let 18 down.

"Wow." 18 said in awe as she looked around.

There was a table with food on it, a violist, white Christmas lights, and candle lights.

"I wanted to take you on a date." Raditz stated and grabbed 18's hand.

18 blushed, "When did you managed to plan all of this."

"When I found out you and that jerk Krillen broke up." Raditz answered as he lead 18 to the table then pulled out her seat for her.

"He's not that bad." 18 lied as she took a seat.

"What ever this date is not about him its about me and you." Raditz replied as he sat in his seat.

18 blushed, "So what do we have to eat?"

Raditz took off the cover the the platter.

"PIZZA!" 18 shouted in surprise.

"Yes I know its your favorite." Raditz added.

18 took a piece of pizza and took a bite.

18 melted as she chewed it slowly.

"Extra-""Cheesy just the way you like it." Raditz finished as he took a bite of his own pizza.

_EEEEEEEEEEE HE FINISHED MY SENTECE. _18 thought as she took another bite of pizza.

"So Raditz how's life." 18 asked as she finished her slice of pizza.

"You know, bought a new yacht and a football team, I had to fire my maid because she forgot to put a new roll of hundred dollar bill toilet paper in my master bathroom that's made of gold." Raditz answered sarcastically.

18 laugh.

"You know you so cute when you laugh." Raditz observed.

18 blushed.

"You know you blush a lot to." Raditz added.

18 blushed brighter, "Yea I've noticed that to, it's been a while since someone made me blush." 18 stated with a frown.

"Hey, don't frown, your to beautiful to frown." Raditz said as he finished his 5th pizza.

"You too sweet." 18 giggled.

"Damn jerks left me alone to fend for myself." Chi-chi complained as she walked to her Fiancé hospital room.

"Goku." Chi-chi said as she open the door.

"Hey Chi-chi." Goku said.

"How you doing sweetie." Chi-chi asked as she walked over to the bed.

"I'm doing good, but my stomach hates the food here." Goku complained with a frown.

"Well I stopped by Taco Bell on my way here and got you 5 burritos, 6 tacos, and 7 nachos." Chi-chi stated and held up a bunch of bags with food in it.

"THANK YOU CHI-CHI YOU A LIFE SAVIOR!" Goku shouted as he used his arm that wasn't broke to grab the bags.

"Welcome honey."

Goku didn't answer he was to busy stuffing his mouth with food.

"I think I'm going to puke." Chi-chi said as she ran to the bathroom.

"GETA GETA GETA GETA." Vega cheered as she ran to the eldest brother hospital room.

"Slow down Veg." Bulma ordered as she ran after to the energetic toddler out of breath.

"VEGETA!" Vega screamed as she ran into her brother's room then jumped on his bed.

"WE BOUGHT YOU A PRESENT 'GETA." Vega shouted as she hugged her brother.

"What present?" Vegeta questioned as he pushed Vega off of him.

"Bee bee has it." Vega answered as she pointed to the door.

Bulma came in out of breath.

"Damn you fast." Bulma stated as she caught her breath.

Tarble and Vincent giggled.

"Hey sweetie." Bulma continued as she walked over to Vegeta and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Vegeta returned the kiss.

"So what's this gift I here about." Vegeta asked.

Tarble walked up to Vegeta and gave him the gift.

"It's from all of us." Vincent said.

Vegeta unraveled the wrapping paper and found a pair of 'Hello Kitty' boxers.

Everyone laughed except Vegeta he growled.

"We're just playing the real gift is in here." Bulma responded as she handed him a black box.

Vegeta looked at everyone suspiciously, "This better not be another pair of boxers or everyone's dead." Vegeta declared as he open the box to find a small gold chain.

"Isn't it cute?" Bulma asked in a high pitch tone.

"Whatever." Vegeta responded.

"Put it on Veggie." Tarble teased.

"Yea sweetie put it on." Bulma added.

Vegeta growled then put on the gold chain.

"Good 'Geta, you don't look like a gangster." Vega said in relief.

Everyone laughed except Vegeta he just smirked.

"Thank you Raditz for the food." 18 thanked as she and Raditz walked down the road holding hands.

"For you, anything." Raditz replied.

"Your so cute when you say sweet things." 18 observed.

Raditz slightly blushed.

"HAHA! Finally got you to blush." 18 said in victory.

"But I made you blush like 20 more times." Raditz countered as she put his arm around 18's neck.

18 blushed.

"See like now." Raditz pointed out with a smile.

"Oh shut up." 18 said playfully and kissed Raditz on the lips.

Raditz pulled 18 the closer and deepen the kiss.

_Oh god he's sooooo good! _18 thought.

_WAIT WHAT AM I DOING I'M PREGNANT AND ITS NOT EVEN HIS. _18 thought then pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Raditz asked concernedly.

"This isn't right." 18 said and walked off.

Raditz ran to catch up with her."What's so wrong about it." Raditz asked and pulled her arm to make her stop.

18 turned her head and didn't answer him

"Look at me and answer me." Raditz begged and turned her head so it was facing him.

"I'm pregnant just incase you having notice." 18 informed.

"And.""AND it's not yours, nobody should want me, hell Krillen doesn't even want me."

Raditz pulled 18 closed and kissed her on her lips softly.

"Listen Krillen doesn't know what he's losing, but I know what I'm gaining." Raditz whisper in 18 ear.

18 smiled then kissed Raditz again.

"18?" A familiar voice said.

18 and Raditz pulled apart from their perfect kiss and looked a the person.

"Krillen." 18 said.

"Ha! You and Raditz this isn't going to last long." Krillen stated.

"What you say runt." Raditz asked stepping closer to Krillen

Short eh :/ just wanted to get an update heres some FYI'S

**FYI: I NEVER THOUGHT OF 18 AND RADITZ AS A COUPLE I'M THE FIRST TO WRITE ABOUT THEM :O OMG OMG I PROBALY STARTED A TREND EVERYONE WHO'S READING THIS KNOW THAT I'M BRIANNA AM THE CREATER OF 18XRADITZ … AWESOME COUPLE 3**

**FYI: I MEAN NO HARM ON KRILLEN SIDE I LOVE KRILLEN HE'S FUNNY **

**#NO KRILLEN BASHING**

**FYI: I'M HAVING A REVOTE FOR **

**KRILLEN X 18**

**RADITZ X 18**

**YOU DECIDE**

**FYI: IF KRILLEN DOESN'T WIN AND YOU WANTED KRILLEN TO WIN I'M SORRY JUST PLEASE KEEP READING MY FANFIC :D**

**FYI: CHECK OUT MY OTHER FANFICS**

**FYI: I UPDATE FASTER THE MORE REVIEWS I GET.**

**REVIEW **


	14. Changes Pt 2

Hello I'm back in another chapter :D oh lord 100 reviews :O I'm speechless anyway I'm going to be started another story (Still finishing this one) its about 18xRaditz because SINCE I BRIANNA STARTED THE TREND 18XRADITZ (True I looked it up theirs is not ONE raditzx18 paring I feel so special :D) Also read Snakeftw96's fanfic DBZ The New Generation…. FYI IT HAS ONE OF ME OC ENTIRIES :D OMG I'M SO LUCKY.

don't forget to check out my other stories PLEASE :D

"You okay Chi-chi?" Goku asked as the green looking Chi-chi as came out the restroom.

"Yea I'll be find, I'm just lucky Bulma always told me to carry mouth wash everywhere I go." Chi-chi answered with a giggled as then sat on Goku's bed.

"Chi-chi how many weeks are you? Goku asked as he pulled Chi-chi close to him

Chi-chi laid her head on his chest, "10 weeks, why?"

"Because if women give birth at 42 weeks or so that means we have 1.….2.…3...4...5... 32 weeks to get prepared." Goku stated.( HAHA That's how many weeks my sister is :D)

Chi-chi jaw dropped to the ground, "When did you find out so much about pregnancy."

"The hospital only had basic cable so I was watching a baby documentary." Goku answered.

"Oh that makes sense now." Chi-chi replied.

"I was also thinking we should join a teen parent program and birthing lessons." Goku added and held Chi-chi tighter.

"Awwweee of course we can Goku." Chi-chi answered and kissed Goku on the cheek.

"Love you Chi-chi." Goku said.

"Love you too Goku." Chi-chi replied.

"Love you more." Goku countered and leaned in for a kiss on the lips.

"Kiddos we should be going home soon so you guys can take you naps." Bulma stated and looked at the time on her iphone 4s.

"Awe." Vince and Vega whined.

They had been having lots of fun, they got to sign Vegeta's cast, teach Vegeta a new song they learned, play with Vegeta's hair, even see Tarble and Vegeta have a conversation that didn't evolve insults.

"I don't want to leave 'Geta." Vega continued.

Ring Ring….

Bulma jumped at first but then she noticed it was her iphone 4s that was ringing.

"You three have to the end of this phone call to say goodbye to your brother." Bulma declared as she walked out the room

Phone call

**Bulma**- Hello dad.

**Dr. Briefs**- Hello Bulma haven't heard from you in a while.

**Bulma**: Yea since your always on business trips you never have time for your only daughter.

**Dr. Briefs**- Bulma Please don't start this I just want to check on you .

**Bulma** *sigh* Good been hungry a lot you know because of the baby.

**Dr. Briefs- **Well is more than usually when your pregnant *chuckle*

**Bulma**- Yea…

**Dr. Briefs**- Well how's your mother.

**Bulma**- You know missing her husband

**Dr. Briefs **- She's been crying a lot hasn't she

**Bulma**- She thinks your having an affair

**Dr. Briefs **- THAT'S LUDICROUS BUNNY KNOWS I LOVE HER WITH ALL MY HEART SHE KNOWS I'LL NEVER HURT HER.

**Bulma**- I know dad, its just hard to know that you husband is faithful when he is never really home.

**Dr. Briefs**- *sigh* when I get home we're spending quality time as a family.

**Bulma**- Really daddy!?

**Dr. Briefs- **Yea sweetie

**Bulma**- Yay!

**Dr. Briefs**- So what's new sunshine

**Bulma**- Vegeta and Goku got in a car accident BUT they're still alive.

**Dr. Briefs**- Oh lord how awful.

**Bulma**- Well dad I have to take Vega and Vincent back home for their nap I'll talk to you tonight.

**Dr. Briefs**- Alright.

**Bulma**- Bye

**Dr. Briefs **- Bulma?

**Bulma**: Yes daddy?

**Dr. Briefs**- I love you

**Bulma**- Love you to dad

With that she slid the 'end call' on her phone and tucked it away in her pocket.

"Ready to go guys?" Bulma asked as she returned to the room with a big smile on her face

Tarble, Vincent, and Vega all had a frown on their faces.

"Alright 'Geta I'll see you tomorrow and I'll bring you lots of candy." Vega promises as she hugged her eldest brother.

"Me to." Vincent added as he to gave Vegeta a hug.

"Bye you little devils." Vegeta replied with a smirk.

They giggled and got off of Vegeta.

"Iight bro." Tarble said and fist pounded Vegeta.

"Bye sweetie." Bulma said then kissed Vegeta on the lip

The kids giggled and Vegeta frowned at them.

"Get out of here woman." Vegeta demanded.

Bulma chuckled and left.

"Bulma can you carry me please." Vega asked as she pulled on Bulma's sweater.

"Sure." Bulma answered then picked Vega up.

"I thought you were my friend Raditz, but your nothing but a traitor." Krillen stated.

"You knew I liked 18 in 7th grade so I don't know who you are calling me a traitor." Raditz countered.

"Guys please don't fight." 18 begged as she stood in between the two boys.

"Move 18, none of this would of happen…"

"WOAH WAIT RIGHT THERE DON'T GO BLAMING ME FOR THIS SHIT!" 18 shouted at Krillen.

"Your nothing but a control freak." Krillen added as she pushed her out of the way.

"Don't you talk like that to her or else were going to have a problem." Raditz threaten stepping up to Krillen.

"I don't see why you bother with her she is pregnant." Krillen stated as he stepped closer to Raditz

"Excuse you?" 18 asked while giving a glare to Krillen.

"You should be trying to get back with me instead of moving on." Krillen added.

18 couldn't believe what she was hearing, she was so mad she turned blood red.

"I'm the one who's wrong," 18 said then pushed Krillen, "I just wanted to give the baby to someone who wants to take care of him/her *pushes Krillen more* BUT YOU WANTEDTO MAKE A FOOL OF ME AND BREAK UP WITH ME *pushes Krillen* THEN I WAS FOOLISH FOR TRYING TO KILL MY SELF AND AFTER THAT INCIDENT I THOUGHT YOU *pushes Krillen* WOULD CHANGE, YEA IF YOU HAD CHANGE I WOULD OF DECIDED TO KEEP IT PUT NOOOOOOOOOO *pushes Krillen* YOU STILL WANT TO ACT THE SAME THEN GO OUT WITH ME RIVAL EMMA THOMAS, BUT YOU CALL ME OUT WHEN I GO OUT WITH RADITZ, YOU ARE SOOOOO UGH I'M SO MAD I CAN'T EVEN THINK OF ANYTHING *Slaps Krillen on the check*." 18 yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU CRAZY B-"

"I wouldn't say anything if I were you she's already pissed enough." Raditz insisted as he grabbed 18's hand and walked off.

"Oh god what have I done, I'm suppose to be getting her back not chasing her away." Krillen scolded himself.

7 pm

"Come on down kids!" Roshicheena shouted.

"We're coming!" Vega and Vincent shouted back as they came downstairs.

"You guys are so cute." Roshicheena cooed.

"We're not 'pose to be cute we're 'pose to be scary momma." Vincent stated.

Roshicheena giggled.

Vega was a Vampires she was wearing a long black dress, a black and dark purple cloak, her hair was curled in big curls, she had dark eye shadow, long false eyelashes, and blood red lipstick, and black shoes. And to make the costume finished false fangs

Vincent was a Vampire he was wearing an all black tux and a black and red cloak and black shoes. And false fangs

"Come on down Tarble!" Roshicheena shouted getting annoyed.

"Ugh." Tarble complained as he came down the stairs in a slender man costume followed by Bulma who was a playboy bunny. (like the one in the db ep)

"You all look adorable now get together so I can take a picture." Roshicheena Demanded as she took out her camera.

"Say cheese."

"Cheese." Everyone said.

"Alright be back by 12." Roshicheena said and threw the kids out the door.

"YAY!" Vincent and Vega squealed as they ran to their neighbors house.

"Hey B." A famine voice said.

Bulma turned around to see Chi-chi in a sexy nurse costume.

"Hey Chi you looking Sexy." Bulma joked.

"You still going to the dance." Chi-chi asked.

"Naw I'm going to take the little rascals trick-or treating." Bulma replied.

"Mind if a tag along." Chi-chi asked.

"No at all." Bulma answered.

"Bee bee I got my first candy." Vega squealed as she jumped.

"Good job." Bulma replied with a smile.

3 ½ hours later.

"Aren't you guys sleepy." Bulma asked.

"No." Tarble, Vega, and, Vincent said as they ran to another house.

"Just think of this as practice B." Chi-chi said as she put her hand on Bulma's shoulder

"Bulma." A male voice called.

Bulma turned around to see Yamcha dressed as a bandit.

"Your looking sexy." Yamcha said walking over to her.

"Hello Yamcha." Bulma said ignoring the last comment.

"What are you doing all alone?" Yamcha asked as he pulled Bulma closer.

"I'm not alone, and get your fucking hands off of me!" Bulma demanded as she tried to get away from Yamcha.

"Feisty aren't we." Yamcha whispered in her ear.

"She said let go." Chi-chi barked.

And before she knew it Yamcha had kissed Bulma.

"You sick bastard!" Bulma screeched and slapped him."Bee..bee." Vega said with tears.

"Vega its not what it looks like." Bulma said softly as she walked slowly over to the crying little girl.

Vega backed away with each stepped Bulma took.

"Your.. YOUR.. A BAD PERSON." Vega screamed with tears and ran away.

"Shit!" Bulma cursed and chased after Vega

DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER FIC FOR YOU NEW Raditzx18 LOVERS :D


	15. Vega!

**Thank you everyone who reviewed this one is kind of short, sorry been really busy :/**

**Don't forget to check out my other stories :D**

**Oh and read DBZ The New Generation!**

"VEGA GET DOWN FROM THERE!" Bulma shouted.

"SHE DIDN'T MEAN IT." Tarble shouted.

"YEA VEG SHE TOLD ME AND TARBLE." Vincent shouted.

Nothing Vega wasn't coming down this tree.

"Hold this." Bulma told Chi-chi handing her a pillow case filled with various types candy.

"What are you doing?" Chi-chi asked.

"You'll see." Bulma answered as she climb the 80 feet tall tree.

"Veg….. I'm…. coming….. Up." Bulma panted as she made it to the sixth branch.

"NO!" Vega wailed.

"We….need…to…talk." Bulma painted as she made it to the branch that Vega was on.

"I want my momma!" Vega cried as more tears came rolling down her cheek.

"Veg.." Bulma said softly as she tried to put her hand on Vega's shoulder, but Vega flinched.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! I HATE YOU!" Vega hissed as she kept crying.

Bulma didn't know what to do Vega obviously didn't want to be around her.

_Damn it Yamcha! _Bulma thought to herself.

"Vega please talk to me." Bulma pleaded.

"NO!" Vega said sternly.

"Vega listen here, I didn't kiss Yamcha, he kissed me, ask Chi-chi, He's jealous because I'm happy with Vegeta. He stills want me to be his girlfriend, but I don't want to because I love Vegeta, I would never do anything to hurt Vegeta Veg." Bulma informed.

"I want to go see Vegeta NOW!" Vega demanded.

"Okay ." Bulma said as she climb down the tree with Vega in her arms.

"I don't want you to hold me I want Tarble to carry me." Vega barked soon after they made it to the ground, making it obvious she hadn't forgiven Bulma yet.

Bulma passed Vega to Tarble.

"I'll call my driver so he can give us a ride to the hospital." Bulma announced as she pulled out her Iphone4s.

"Why are we going to the hospital?" Chi-chi asked.

"Vega wants to see Vegeta again." Bulma whispered to Chi-chi then put her phone to her ear.

"You okay?" Raditz asked 18.

"Yea I'm fine just sometimes me and Krillen never see eye to eye." 18 informed as she laid her head on Raditz's shoulder.

"Why do you even deal with him." Raditz asked as he flipped threw the channels on the TV.

"Because he is the father of my baby." 18 answered.

"He treats you so bad." Raditz commented.

"I rather not talk about him." 18 replied.

"Okay." Raditz said.

18 was confused, she still had some feeling for Krillen, but she really like Raditz's he treated her better than Krillen and he understood her better than anyone else.

"Raditz?"

"Yea…"

"Umm… are we together?"

"Only if you want to be."

"Are you sure you want to get involved with a pregnant teen." 18 chuckled.

"No." Raditz joked.

18 gave him a glare that informed she wasn't kidding now.

"Yes I would love to be your boyfriend." Raditz answered with a smile that made 18 smile.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Be right back." 18 said as she jogged to the front door.

She unlocked the door to find her brother with their drunken mother in his hands.

"Bartender called me said mother passed out." 17 said emotionless as he entered the house.

"One of these days she'll learn." 18 said as she shook my head in disappointment.

"I'll set her on the couch." 17 said as he walked to the living room.

"Hey Raditz, what you doing here?" 17 asked suspiciously as he laid on the couch.

"Chillen with 18." Raditz replied.

"Oh, 18 go get a glasses of water and two Tylenol." 17 ordered.

18 came back a minute later with the water and medicine.

"Wake up woman." 17 ordered and slapped his mother softly on the cheek.

"MHHHHHHHHH." Mrs. Gero moaned as she open her eyes.

"Take this or else you'll wake up in the morning with a head ache." 18 informed as she headed her mother two pills and a glass of water.

Mrs. Gero didn't say anything she just swallowed the pill.

"You know all this drinking is going to be your maker." 18 informed her mother.

"Shut up brat!" hissed as she got out the couch.

"Who is that." spat referring to Raditz.

"I'm Raditz Son." Raditz greeted as he extended his arm so Mrs. Gero could shake it.

"Rosalind Gero, but you can call me Mrs. Gero." Mrs. Gero greeted as she shook Raditz hand.

"I think you should go to bed now mom." 17 insisted.

"Don't tell me what to do?" Mrs. Gero hissed as she walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of Vodka out the cabinet.

"Your no suppose to drink and take pills mother." 18 informed as she tried to pry the bottle from her hands.

"I do what ever I want!" Ms. Gero barked.

"I think I'm going to go." Raditz said as he tried to escape.

"SEE MOTHER THERE YOU GO SCARRING AWAY ANOTHER ONE OF MY BOYFRIENDS!"

"WHAT!" 17 and Mrs. Gero said at the same time.

"Yea me and Krillen are over." 18 stated emotionlessly .

"Well he is cuter than the last one." commented flirtatiously as she moved her finger playfully on Raditz's chest.

"Ewe gross mother." 18 said in disgusted as she pushed her cougar mother away from her boyfriend.

"Well I'm going to go to bed you brats, when you see your unfaithful father tell him another one of his whores called the house phone today… Goodnight Raddy." informed then gave Raditz's a wink at the last part.

"That was disturbing." 17 staid with a scarred look on his face.

"Yea I better go before your mother rapes me." Raditz chuckled and kissed 18 on the cheek.

"Bye." 18 said as he left out the door.

"18 we need to talk." 17 said in a your-in-trouble-missy tone as he tapped his foot on the ground and put his hands on his hips.

"WHATTTTTTTT!" 18 stretched out as she sat on the couch.

"Don't you think you should try to fix you and Krillen's relationship, though I hate to say it." 17 confessed as he sat next to his sister.

"UGH! Why should I." 18 complained.

"Because it's better for the baby." 17 admitted.

"Why is it better for the baby to have two parents who aren't happy together. WAIT what am I talking about, this isn't even my baby." 18 acknowledged.

"I know that your set on putting the baby up for adoption, but what if you change your mind." 17 countered.

"NO! I WILL NOT COWARD OUT LIKE BULMA!" 18 shouted.

"Bulma didn't coward out, she changed her mind, she actually wants to take care of her baby." 17 stated."I want to be a TEENAGER not TEEN MOM." 18 reveled.

"What ever floats your boat sis, but Raditz really." 17 questioned with a hint of disappointed.

"What's wrong with Raditz?" 18 asked with a hint of attitude in her tone.

"He's almost 21 and you 17." 17 reported.

"We'll be 18 in four months." 18 corrected.

"What ever but don't you think he's to old." 17 asked.

"I'm going to check on Goku while you guys go settle this problem." Chi-chi announced as she walked the other direction.

"Okay." Bulma replied.

"Put me down now Tarble!" Vega demanded as she tried to wiggled away from her brother's arms.

"Okay!" Tarble said and put Vega down.

Once she was down she rushed to Vegeta's hospital room.

"VEGETA!" Vega yelled as she bust threw the door.

"WHAT BRAT I'M TRYING TO SLEEP." Vegeta barked as he opened his eyes.

"Before you say anything Veg let me explained everyth-"

"What the fuck are you wearing?" Vegeta asked cutting off Tarble.

"It's a costume dumb shit, any way we were trick-or-treating and this dude I don't know his name kissed Bulma." Tarble reported."NOT TRUE BULMA KISSED HIM, SHE'S A BAD PERSON, SHE'S ONLY 'POSE TO KISS YOU! I HATE HER." Vega yelled as she jumped in her brother's arm and began to cry.

"You know I-" "Shut up woman." Vegeta hissed cutting Bulma off.

"All of you! Go! Now! You! Stay here" Vegeta demanded referring to Vega to stay

They all obeyed.

"Listen brat are you sure that's what you saw." Vegeta asked.

Vega wiped her tears on her eldest brother blanket,

"Yes." Vega managed to say.

"That dude you saw kiss the woman, did he have a scar on his face." Vegeta asked sternly.

Vega nodded her head.

"Listen carefully, that man whore name is Yamchump, he use to date the woman before we were together, he sleeps with everything and everyone that's in a skirt, he is jealous because I have her and he doesn't, so stop saying you hate her got it." Vegeta told the little Vega.

"Yes Vegeta." Vega answered finally saying his name right.

"You going to be alright?" Vegeta asked for what seemed like the first time he cared about his baby sister.

Vega nodded and hugged her brother tight.

"Love you." Vega whispered.

Vegeta grunted and hugged his little sister for 10 seconds.

"Alright send Vince in, and you better apologized to the woman or else." Vegeta threatened.

Vega giggled and walked out the door."Vinny, 'Geta wants to see you." Vega announced.

Vincent nodded and walked in the took a deep breath and walked over to Bulma.

"Bee bee?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry for running away from you, yelling at you, and saying I hate you, I really love you, I love you this much." Vega confessed as she stretched her arms out as far as she could.

Bulma giggled.

"Come her." Bulma insisted as she opened her arms.

Vega ran into them and hugged Bulma tight.

"I was mad because I thought you were trying to hurt 'Geta, and that you were going to leave me." Vega revealed.

"Vega, I would never do anything to hurt Vegeta I love him, and I love you two, even if we broke up I would still come visit you since you going to want to see the baby." Bulma replied.

"What did you see brat?" Vegeta asked.

"That dude was flirting with Blue, and Blue was trying to push him away but he kissed her, then Vega freaked out and ran up a tree.

"Okay send the woman in."

Vincent nodded his head and walked out the door.

"Blue it's your turn." Vincent reported.

"Okay you guys this won't take longer than 10 minutes." Bulma said as she walked in the room.

"Who kissed who first?" Vegeta asked emotionlessly.

"Who do you think! Why would I kiss him when I got you." Bulma asked.

"Did you enjoy it?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma walked to his bed and sat down.

"No Vegeta, you have my heart." Bulma reveled.

"You sound sos stupid woman." Vegeta chuckled.

"Oh shut up." Bulma said playfully as she leaned in for a kiss

**:D YAY**

**DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES **

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! PLEASE**


	16. Crazy Day!

**Sorry it took a while to update I wanted this to be a long one! **

**:D **

It was a week after Halloween and everything was going swell. The boys came home three day after Halloween. Vegeta and Bulma we're still in their weird relationship, but since Bulma was over more often Vegeta was some what nicer to his siblings, well he stopped calling them names, (Sometimes). Goku and Chi-chi we're happy, but they haven't told anyone about the proposal. Raditz and 18 were still a couple though everyone thought it was a scam. Krillen and Emma were dating. Yamcha was still crazy over Bulma. And Skylar was jealous that Emma got her man and she still hasn't got Vegeta.

**(Skylar's room)**

"Ugh what do I have to do to make him notice me." Skylar whined as she pulled on her brown curly hair.

"Stop worrying about him for 10 seconds and notice me." Yamcha barked as he pulled Skylar's arm so she would sit on his lap.

"I'm sorry baby." Skylar cooed and kissed Yamcha on the lips.

Yamcha pulled away.

"This is wrong."

"What's wrong?"

"This. You want Vegeta, and I want Bulma, I don't even know if we like each other."

"Remember we just do this for _pleasure_." Skylar said flirtatiously then gently nibbled on Yamcha's neck.

"Now I remember." Yamcha said as laid down then pulled Skylar on top of him.

"Let's have some fun." Skylar said as she took off her shirt.

"Oh and don't forget to put on a condemn because I don't want to get pregnant like Cheap-cheap, Whore-teen, and Bulmoose ."

**(Ouji Household on the couch)**

" 'GGGGGGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEETTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAA!" Bulma stretched out.

"What the fuck woman I'm right here!" Vegeta barked with his hands over his ears.

"I'm telling mommy you cussed." Vega said in I'm-telling-on-you tone.

"Shut up." Vegeta hissed and kicked his little sister softly.

"Turn on the fan please!" Bulma begged as she laid her head on Vegeta's legs.

"Tarble! Turn on the fan." Vegeta ordered.

"Vincent can you turn on fan please." Tarble asked nicely.

Vincent turned the fan on since his brother asked so nicely.

"Thank you." Tarble said.

"Weakling." Vegeta commented.

"Shut up." Table hissed.

"Vegeta were going to the ultrasound tomorrow." Bulma reported as she rubbed her stomach.

"Whatever."

"What do you guys think it is." Bulma asked.

"A boy." Everyone answered.

Bulma frown.

"Why do you guys think its going to be a boy?" Bulma asked again this time with more attitude.

Everyone shrugged their shoulders.

"VEGETA!" Rosicheena screamed from upstairs.

"WHAT!" Vegeta yelled.

"IT'S TIME!"

Everyone jumped out their seats except Vegeta since he had a cast on his leg.

"Isn't the baby suppose to come in two weeks." Tarble asked frantically.

"Isn't time for questions boy, Vega Vince go get in the car, Tarble go get my crunches then go call dad, Woman go help my mother get her bags and help her to the car." Vegeta ordered

Everyone nodded and rushed to do their jobs.

**(Gero Household)**

"Hey mom." 18 said as she entered her parents bedroom.

"Hello 18." Mrs. Gero replied slightly intoxicated.

"What are you doing?" 18 asked as she sat next to her mother on the bed.

"Looking at pictures, you know I looked 10 times better when I wasn't drinking." Mrs. Gero stated as she showed 18 a picture of the her younger self.

18 took the picture and observed it carefully. The old Mrs. Gero was tall, curvy, about a DD cup, her blue eyes sparkled, and he lips were smiling, her blonde hair was to her waist, and she looked happy.

18 looked at her mother, she looked way different from this picture. This Mrs. Gero had blondish gray hair, lost her curves, boobs saggy, the sparkle in her blue eyes were gone, and she wasn't smiling.

"We need to talk." 18 stated.

"What?" Mrs. Gero asked

"I'm going to get straight to the point, you need help." 18 said vaguely.

"What the hell are you talking about." Mrs. Gero hissed.

"You are a alcoholic mother, you've been like this for about 6 years mom, me and 17 been taking care of ourselves ever since we were 12, dad is a never here and you take your pain out on me and 17 which isn't fair. I need you mom I'm 2 months pregnant and honestly I don't know what the hell I'm suppose to do." 18 cried.

"Looks like your having you first emotional break down." Mrs. Gero observed as she hugged her daughter.

"Mom me and 17 want you to go to rehab for 90 days." 18 confessed.

"I can't." Mrs. Gero cried.

"Please mom." 18 whispered.

"Its not going to fix things between me and your father." Mrs. Gero stated.

"After you get out you guys can take a marriage counseling class please momma." 18 pleaded for all she wanted was to be happy.

"Okay, when do I leave." Mrs. Gero finally gave in.

"Tonight!" 18 beamed.

"Okay I'll get my bags ready." Mrs. Gero said.

"Okay I'll go tell 17." 18 replied and ran to her brother's room.

"She said yes!" 18 squealed and bounced up and down.

**(Son house)**

"So Raditz why am I last to hear about you and Juu Gero?" Sharrotto asked annoyed and blocked the TV.

"Because I shouldn't have to tell my _mommy_ about my love life." Raditz answered with attitude as he maneuvered his head so he could see the TV.

"Boy!" Sharrotto shouted and hit Raditz's head.

"OW!"

"Your almost 21 and she's 17, AND she's pregnant WITH ANOTHER MAN'S BABY!" Sharrotto informed.

"Her "baby's daddy" is an ass to her." Raditz revealed as he rubbed the spot where his mother hit him at.

"Hey mom." Chi-chi chimed as she walked down the stairs.

"Hey Chi-chi!" Sharroto said with a smile.

"Where's Kakarott?" Raditz asked.

"Here I am." Goku announced as he entered the living room.

"DAD CAN YOU COME DOWN HERE!" Goku yelled.

"What's up Kakarott." Bardock asked as he came down the stairs.

"We have an announcement to make." Goku said.

Chi-chi looked at Goku then looked back to their family.

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Chi-chi shouted.

"YAY!" Sharroto beamed as she ran to Chi-chi and gave her a big hug.

"Good job bro making a honest woman out of her." Raditz responded and gave his little brother a fist pound.

"Congrats boy." Bardock congratulated.

"When need to have a engagement party!" Sharroto squealed as she jumped up and down.

Everyone laughed

**(2 hours later Hospital room) **

"WHERE IS YOU FUCKING FATHER TARBLE?" Rosicheena asked as another contraction hit.

"Umm… stuck in…. traffic." Tarble stammered as he coward away in a corner.

"BULMA!" Rosicheena screeched.

"Yes!" Bulma answered and ran to her bedside

"Don't have natural birth I did it with all four of them well five and it fucking hurts!" Rosicheena stated as the contraction went away

"Mommy is it going to be another boy or a girl?" Vincent asked.

"Remember I told you I wanted it to be a surprise." Rosicheena answered

Another contraction hit Rosicheena and she grabbed Vegeta's broken arms

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Rosicheena screamed.

"DAMN IT WOMAN!" Vegeta yelled.

"NO MORE KIDS!" Rosicheena screamed on the top of her lungs.

"How you doing Mrs. Ouji?" A young male doctor asked.

"What the fuck does it look like I'm having my 5th natural birth and I'm about to murder everyone in this dump you fucking idiots call a hospital if my husband doesn't get here!" Rosicheena shouted.

The doctor ignored the comment and checked to see how many centimeters she was dilated.

"Hmmm looks like you 9 centimeters dilated, and your contractions are close together so I think you can start pushing." The doctor informed.

"NO WE HAVE TO WAIT!" Rosicheena yelled in a demon voice.

"Tarble I'm scared." Vega whimpered as she coward away in the corner her brother was in.

"IT'S NOT FAIR, I FUCKING HATE ALL OF YOU, ESPICIALLY YOU VEGETA YOU WERE THE HARDEST TO FUCKING PUSH OUT, YOU FUCKING UNGRATEFUL PIECE OF SHIT I WISH I HAD OF ABORTED YOU, AND YOU TWO WHINEY BRATS ARE FUCKING RETATRD DON'T FUCKING CALL ME MOMMY, I ALMOST KILLED MYSELF WHEN I FOUND OUT I WAS HAVING TWINS, TARBLE I HATE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH I WAS IN LABOR FOR 28 FUCKING HOURS BECAUSE YOU WERE TO PUSSY TO COME OUT MY VAGINA, AND YOU BULMA BRIEFS WILL DIE WHEN YOU GIVE BIRTH YOU WEAKLING, I HOPE YOU DIE AND ROT IN HELL!" Rosicheena finally cracked and everyone ran out the room

"Your mom has lost it." Bulma stated.

"No she's possessed." Tarble trembled out with Vega trembling in his arms.

"For the first time ever, she scares me." Vegeta added.

"I'M…*paints*…Here." Vegeta SR announced obviously out of breath.

"Finally!" Everyone said in relief.

"Get in there right fucking now before she losses it again." Tarble ordered which everyone was amazed at because Tarble is the sweet and kind one.

"You kids stay out of trouble." Vegeta SR insisted then walked into Rosicheena's hospital room.

"FINALLY YOUR ASS IS HERE YOU NO GOOD PIECE OF SHIT!" Rosicheena yelled

"This is the last one." Vegeta SR told himself.

"Calm down Rosicheena, I'm here." Vegeta SR whispered to his wife.

"I hate you….Okay I'm ready doctor." Rosicheena stated and grabbed her husband hand and started crying.

"Good luck momma." The twins said as they came in since it seemed like their mother was tamed followed my the others.

"Have fun." Vegeta teased.

"Be easy on dad." Tarble commented.

"Be strong!" Bulma said.

Then they all left the room

**(20 minutes later)**

"Come in kids." Rosicheena insisted with her new born baby in her arms.

"What is it?" The twins asked as they ran in followed by the others.

"It's a little girl." Vegeta SR answered.

"Yay!" Vega cheered and jumped up and down.

"What's her name?" Vincent asked slightly disappointed because he wanted a little brother.

"Well since Tarble is the only 'T' I thought her name should start with a 'T'." Rosicheena said

"WELLLL!" Tarble beamed since he wasn't going to be the only T in the family.

"Her name is Tarot Rosi Ouji." Vegeta SR announced.

"Awe." Bulma cooed.

"Vegeta would you like to hold you little sister?" Rosicheena asked.

"No." Vegeta said vaguely.

"Vegeta stop acting so _tuff_ and hold you baby sister." Rosicheena ordered.

"Why should I, its just another brat." Vegeta scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Well Mr. I-Think-I'm-Too-Good-To-Hold-My-Baby-Sister, your expecting to have a brat in 7 ½ months, now sit down so you can hold her!" Rosicheena demanded.

"Fine!" Vegeta barked as he used his crutches to walk to the seat next to his mother's hospital bed.

"Here you go." Rosicheena said as she passed Tarot over to her eldest brother

_Hmm you look like mother. _Vegeta thought to himself as he cradled his sister.

"We have to give her a nickname its traditional." Vegeta SR chuckled as he slapped Tarble on the back.

"Yea Vegeta is 'Geta or Veggie, Tarble is Tar-Tar, Vincent is Vince or Vinny, Vega is Veg or Veggy, and Bulma is Bee bee or Blue." Rosicheena informed.

"How about Carrot or Parrot" Vegeta joked.

Tarot began to cry

"Hey! She's not even a hour old and Vegeta already made her cry, it's a new world record." Tarble teased.

Vegeta gave him a glare as he rocked his baby sister.

"Rossi?" Bulma suggested.

"You like that nick name?" Rosicheena asked her baby as she took her from her brother.

Tarot stopped crying and then smiled.

"Guess she likes it." Vincent beamed.

Everyone laughed and this time Vegeta joined in too.

**(Skylar's room)**

"That was fun." Skylar painted out of breath.

"Yea." Yamcha replied the kissed Skylar on the cheek.

"Hey Skylar I need you to-"

"DAD!" Skylar screamed as she use the sheets to cover her up.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HER." Skylar's dad Mr. Jones asked as his cheeks turned red.

"Umm got to go." Yamcha said as he ran out the room with one of Skylar's blankets.

"Hi daddy.." Skylar said in a little girl voice. **(HAHAHAHAHAHAH)**

**(Happy Valley Rehabilitation)**

"Here we are mom." 17 announced as he pulled in front of 'Happy Valley Rehabilitation Home'

Mrs. Gero didn't say anything she just got out the car followed by 18.

"Look mom they have a garden." 18 observed and pointed to the rather large garden.

"And a pool." 17 pointed out.

"Hello Rosalind." A preppy nurse said as she extended her arm so she could shake her hand.

Mrs. Gero shook her hand without a word.

"I'm Amy, and I'll be you nurse for your whole stay." Amy stated with a ridiculous smile on her face.

"I'll show you to you room." Amy directed.

18 and Mrs. Gero followed ditzy nurse in the hospital but before they made it to the door 18 notice 17 wasn't following them. She turned to see he was still by the car and she gestured for him to come.

"I'll be there in a minute, I have to get the luggage." 17 responded.

"Okay." 18 replied and caught up with her mother and the nurse.

"Are they your children?" Amy asked as she led them to a small blue room with a white bed and one dresser.

"Yes, that's my daughter Juu, and the other one is my son James." Mrs. Gero answered as she sat on the bed.

"Oh your son is really cute?" Amy commented with a blush.

"Aren't you like 25?" 18 asked rudely.

"Correction I'm 22." Amy corrected.

_Well she is rather pretty, light brown hair, green eyes, hour glass figure, about C cup, she was most defiantly my brothers type_. 18 thought to herself.

"Ok where do you want me to set your bags mother?" 17 asked as he entered the room with two big suit cases.

"Over there." Mrs. Gero ordered and pointed next to the dresser.

"I'll give you guys a minute." Amy said then left the room.

frowned.

"Don't frown momma, just think when you come out of here you'll be better." 18 informed.

"Yea and while your gone I'll teach dad a lesson or two." 17 said as he hit his fist against his hand.

giggled.

"I'm sorry children for all the pain I caused you these years." Mrs. Gero apologized as she pulled her twins into a hug.

"Love you mom." 18 and 17 said.

"Love you two, now get out of her before I cry." Mrs. Gero demanded.

"Bye mother." 17 and 18 both said as they headed out the door.

**(That night at the Son Household)**

"Hey Goku I got to ask you something." Chi-chi said as she kept typing her essay paper.

"Shoot."

"You guys still friends with Krillen?"

"I don't know, He's been avoiding us since the accident."

"Oh, maybe he feels guilty."

"Why do you say that?"

"I called him the next day it happen and he totally freaked out and before he hung up he said he blame himself."

"Well I feel bad since he never came to cheek up on us, I mean we've been friends since like forever."

"Yea and he doesn't sit with us at lunch anymore, he sits with Emma, Skylar, _Harper_, and Yamcha."

"Well he still is my friend so I won't be mean to him, unlike Vegeta he's started bullying Krillen again."

"Ha! Deserves it after everything he's done to poor 18."

"Nobody deserves to be treated bad."

"But like they say sweetie what goes around comes around." Chi-chi stated then turned off her laptop.

"Chi-chi?" Goku called

"Yes." Chi-chi answered and walked over to Goku who was laying in bed.

"When's the last time you talked to your mother?"

"I don't know and honestly I don't give two shits." Chi-chi spat.

"But she is you mother no matter what, what if something bad happen to her."

"I'd laugh." Chi-chi chuckled.

"You sound heartless right now Chi-chi." Goku scolded and turned the other direction.

"I'm sorry Goku, if it makes you feel any better I'll call her tonight." Chi-chi replied and gave Goku a big hug.

"Okay call her now!" Goku beamed and handed her his Mytouch.

"Okay." Chi-chi replied and dialed her mothers number.

…

…

…

**Mrs. Mau: **Hello?

**Chi-chi: **Hi mom

**Mrs. Mau: **Oh Chi-chi its you! I missed you some much darling, I want you to come home.

**Chi-chi: **I've miss you to mother, but I can't come back I'm happy here with Goku and his family

**Mrs. Mau: **So you were never happy with me and your father

**Chi-chi: **I don't mean it like that mother

**Mrs. Mau: **I understand but could you come to dinners on Sundays at least.

**Chi-chi: **Yes but Goku has to come and once a month the Maus' and Sons' will eat all together.

**Mrs. Mau: **Well I guess so but I'm only doing this for you.

**Chi-chi: **Alright I'll see you tomorrow mother tell father I said hello.

**Mrs. Mau: **Goodnight daughter

"Happy!" Chi-chi asked as she threw Goku his phone.

"Yes I am." Goku replied then kissed Chi-chi.

**(Ouji Household)**

"Home alone!" Vincent shouted as he ran threw the living room.

"You still have to take your bath and be in bed by 11" Tarble informed as he changed the channel.

"You sound like mother." Vegeta teased.

"Whatever." Tarble spat back

"You sound like 'Geta Tar-Tar." Vega pointed out.

"Make us food woman." Vegeta ordered.

"Excuse you, I don't have to do shit for you you ungrateful bastard!" Bulma countered.

"Mood swings." Tarble muttered.

"I HEARED THAT!" Bulma hissed as she walked off to the Kitchen.

"The only reason I'm doing this is because the twins." Bulma trailed off.

"Vegeta you need to stop being mean to Bee bee." Vega ordered.

"Or what."

"I'll beat you up." Vega said trying to sound tuff and balled he hands into a tiny fist.

Everyone laughed.

"You guys are so mean." Vega pouted and ran to the kitchen.

The boys laughed lauder

"Bee bee the boys are being mean." Vega pouted as she entered the kitchen

"I know especially Vegeta." Bulma added.

Vega sighed

"What's for dinner?" Vega asked.

"Pizza." Bulma answered as she her iPhone4s to her ear.

"Yay!" Vega cheered and jumped up and down.

**(Gero Household)**

"Hey 17!" 18 called.

"What?" 17 asked.

"Do you think I'm getting fat." 18 asked as she posed in the mirror.

"No your like two months pregnant." 17 replied.

"Ch-chi got big fast but she isn't THAT big." 18 replied as she pulled a big white tee shirt on.

"I don't think your going to get that big." 17 said.

"Hopefully, but I'll talk to you later I'm going to Krillen's?" 18 announced as she headed for the door but was pulled back by 17.

"What?!" 18 hissed and snatched her arm from 17's gripe.

"Why are you going over there?" 17 asked rudely.

"Baby stuff." 18 answered vaguely as she grabbed her purse and headed out the door but truth is she missed Krillen and she wanted to go hang out with him.

"I say they'll be back together by the time the baby is born." 17 mumbled to himself.

**(20 minutes later Krillen's house.)**

"Krillennn" Emma called flirtatiously.

"Yes babe." Krillen answered as he swooped up his girlfriend.

"We've been inside all day can we go-"

Emma was cut off by the door bell.

"I'll get it." Oolong Krillen's adopted brother shouted as he went to the door to find 18.

"Hey 18 long time no see." Oolong said as he welcomed 18 in.

"Oolong I missed you!" 18 squealed as she hugged Oolong.

"Krillen's in the living room." Oolong informed but leaving Emma was there out of it.

"Okay." 18 replied as she walked to the living room to find Emma and Krillen intensely making out which made 18 furious.

18 cleared her throat so they would notice her.

Krillen blushed.

"Hello 18." Krillen said as he pushed Emma away.

"Hey Krillen." 18 said as she took a seat on the recliner.

"What are you doing here?" Emma hissed.

"None of your damn biz." 18 shot back.

"So what's up 18." Krillen asked.

"Ultra sound tomorrow your coming." 18 stated.

"Cool never been -."

"I'm going too." Emma interrupted Krillen.

"They hell you are." 18 chuckled.

"Incase you having heard we're dating." Emma gloated as she pulled Krillen closer.

"Incase you haven't noticed, I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!" 18 shouted.

"Please don't fight with her Emma." Krillen insisted.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STANDING UP FOR HER WHEN YOU SHOULD BE ON MY SIDE." Emma yelled as she stormed out the house.

"What a drama queen." 18 teased.

"Sometimes she can be annoying but, hey, that's the way she is." Krillen said.

"How about we watch our favorite movie again." 18 said as she went over to the movie case.

"THE AVENGERS!" Krillen cheered.

"Go get some kettle corn please?" 18 asked nicely as she popped in 'THE AVENGERS' in the PS3. **( IF anyone's seen that movie you know HULK IS THE BEST! BUT I WISH IT WAS THE SAME ACTOR FROM THE HULK MOVIE IN 2008!)**

"Iight." Krillen replied before he ran to the kitchen.

18 turned on the PS3 then grabbed the PS3 controller and pressed play.

_I guess there is still hope for him…_ 18 thought to herself then took a seat on the couch.

**(Gero Household)**

Hello….. Is nurse Amy Sanders in…. This is James Gero, Rosalind Gero's son….. Yes the really cute one Amy likes…. I had some questions about my mother for her… NO I REALLY DO HAVE QUESTIONS TO ASK HER….. JUST PUT HER ON THE FUCKING FUN YOU DITZY BITCH!" 17 yelled at what seem like one of Amy's friends.

**Amy: **Hello This is Amy Sanders speaking, how may I help you.

**17: **Hey Amy it's Rosalind Gero's son, you know the one you called cute.

**Amy:***giggles* Oh hey….. I forgot your name sorry.

**17: **James, but everyone calls me 17

**Amy: **I think I'll call you James till I get to know you better

**17: **I know this is kind of sudden but would you like to go out sometime

**Amy: **Well…. I have to check my schedule *giggles*

**17: **How about tomorrow?

**Amy:***pretends to check schedule* Sure why not.

**17: **Alright see you then.

**Amy: **Bye *friend giggles in the background*

**(Son Household)**

"GOKUUUUUUU!" Chi-chi whined as she shook Goku so he could wake up."Mhhhhhhhhhmhhmmhmhmhmh." Goku moaned as he rolled over to face Chi-chi.

"My stomach it hurts." Chi-chi whined looking like she was about to cry.

"Come here." Goku said as he sat up.

Chi-chi obliged and began to cry.

Goku held her tight.

"Do you need any medicine." Goku asked.

"No.. I already toke some." Chi-chi sobbed.

"Did you call the doctor?" Goku asked.

"Yes, he said to sleep it off." Chi-chi wailed.

Goku was now pissed no one told his fiancé to sleep it off we she was hurt.

Goku reach for his MyTouch and dialed the Doctor's number.

"Hello… Yes Doctor Its me Goku Son… I know it late but I don't appreciate you telling Chi-chi she needed to sleep off the cramps she having, God forbid but what if she was having a miscarriage, and if she was I would make sure you die a painful and slow death, We will be at the hospital tomorrow afternoon, and if you don't apologize to her I'll make sure you get fired. Good day to you sir!"

"Oh Goku." Chi-chi cooed as hugged Goku tighter.

"Do you think you need to go to the hospital?" Goku questioned concernedly.

"No, I think I'll I can handle it to until tomorrow." Chi-chi replied.

"Well I'm staying up with you till you go to sleep." Goku insisted.

"Awe Goku I love you."

"I love you too Chi-chi."

**(Ouji Household)**

"Vegeta you need a bigger bed." Bulma stated as she squirmed to get comfortable in Vegeta's bed.

"Well you can sleep on the couch." Vegeta spat.

"Ass." Bulma muttered.

"I heard that."

"Would you sleep on the floor and I can have the bed please! My back hurts so bad." Bulma pleaded.

"Are you insane this is my bed!" Vegeta objected.

"Vegeta Ouji I am with child here least you can do for getting me pregnant let me sleep in your bed." Bulma countered as she tried to push him but he didn't budge.

"Like I said, go sleep on the couch." Vegeta suggested rudely.

"YOU KNOW I'M AFRAID OF THE DARK!" Bulma shouted and turned red.

"I don't care."

"YOU NEVER CARE!" Bulma shouted.

"If your going to yell get the hell out my room." Vegeta ordered.

"Fine! I'm sleeping in your parents room." Bulma said before she stormed out Vegeta's room

_STUPID ASSHOLE_. Bulma thought to herself as she turned the corner and walked into Rosicheena and Vegeta SR's room.

"It hot in here." Bulma complained the turned on the air conditioner then fan.

"Hope he's happy." Bulma scoffed as she got in bed.

"Actually I'm not woman." Vegeta said as he came in the room with only his boxers on.

"I thought you wanted to be alone." Bulma hissed.

"Yea, but I didn't want to her your mouth in the morning." Vegeta replied the got in bed with Bulma.

Bulma frowned.

"Actually I can in here to apologize Bulma." Vegeta confessed.

"REALLY!?" Bulma beamed.

"JUST KIDDING."

"Jerk!"

"Don't get you panties in a bunch." Vegeta teased and pulled Bulma closer to him.

Bulma giggled.

"You know if you don't start being nice to me I'll show everyone that picture with you and Tarble hugging." Bulma threaten.

"YOU WOULDN'T!"

"Oh yes I would."

"You've been around me to long woman." Vegeta chuckled and kissed Bulma

"Monkey see Monkey do." Bulma replied and kissed Vegeta again

**(Roshi Household)**

"I'm always mad!" 18 quoted from the movie as she jumped up and down on the couch.

"You are obsessed with Hulk." Krillen stated."'Cause he's the best avenger!" 18 replied as she jumped over Krillen.

"You are mistaken Captain America is." Krillen objected.

"HA! Hulk would eat Captain America for breakfast." 18 countered.

"In your dreams."

"We should watch it again!" 18 insisted as she grabbed the PS3 controller.

"But it's getting late." Krillen stated.

"I'm sure will let me stay the night." 18 replied and replayed the movie.

"I guess."

"YAY!" 18 cheered then rested her head on his shoulder.

_Man this is how it should be. _Krillen thought to himself.

The movie ended.

"It's not fair Coulson died." 18 whimpered.

"Yea that's pretty messed up." Krillen commented

"What time is it?" 18 asked

"11:48." Krillen answered.

"Well we better hit the sack, because we have an ultrasound at 12." 18 informed.

"Alright are we sleeping down here or-"

"UPSTAIRS!" 18 as she ran upstairs.

"Hey no fair." Krillen whined and ran after 18.

"Too slow." 18 gloated as she stretched out in Krillen's bed.

"Luck your pregnant or I'd push you off." Krillen joked as he took off his shirt and pants and 18 blushed.

"I'm wearing a pair of your basketball shorts." 18 insisted as she rambled through Krillen's dresser.

"Sure 18 you can wear a pair of my shorts, thank you for asking first." Krillen said sarcastically.

"Your welcome." 18 replied sarcastically as she took off her pants and put on the shorts then her shirt.

Krillen laughed and got in the bed followed by 18

"Krillen?" 18 called and moved closer to Krillen.

"Yes."

"Do you think we'll ever get back together?" 18 asked as she wrapped her arm around him.

"I don't know, we're both in a relationship and-"

"Do you love Emma?"

"No, do you love Raditz?"

"No, do you still love me?"

"Yes, and it hurts me that your not mines anymore."

"Maybe we should take things slow and see where that leads us." 18 said and kissed Krillen on the cheek.

"Love you 18." Krillen said and held her tighter.

"Love you too Krillen."

**Wow this was the longest chapter I ever written, I think I'm going to start to make them longer, so I guess it's going to take me more time to update. What you think?**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW!**


	17. Sad Face

Where are all my reviewers as? :'(

I updated a new chapter yesterday :'(

But it says it's chapter 16 because I deleted two chapters


	18. Really?

Just a little side not I don't think I'm going to update soon because I don't feel well….

Today (October 5th 2012) my middle school had a Election for President. So I ran. I lost by 1! Point. I come home to tell me mother… and she laughs in my face *cries* I broke down and I feel horrible that my mom would do such a thing… FOR ALL MY FANS I'M GOING TO CONTINUE THE STORY just not right now maybe a week too three


	19. Birthing Class

**This is a really short boring chapter I'm sorry I hadn't had any real inspiration but next chapter will be to die for. THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO LEFT ME ALL THOSE GOOD REVIEW YOU GUYS ARE SO SUPORTIVE! Oh and read my new fic Truly Beastly (Rx18)**

"Breathe in threw your nose." I tall red head woman instructed.

"Then out."

"Chi-chi this is kind of stupid." Goku whispered in Chi-chi's ear.

"This is how your suppose to breathe when your in labor." Chi-chi whispered back sharply.

"I can't believe you talked me into this woman!" Vegeta shouted softly.

"Well would you rather me show everyone that _picture_." Bulma asked evilly then started her breathing exercises.

Vegeta growled.

"Krillen were going to look at adoptive parents today." 18 reported then took a deep breath in.

"Okay." Krillen replied he had finally gotten over the fact that they were putting their daughter up for adoption.

"Okay class, that's it for today, I'll see you all next Sunday." The teacher announced.

"About god damn time." Vegeta muttered to himself as he help the 6 ½ month pregnant Bulma from the ground.

"Let me help you." Goku insisted as he grabbed Chi-chi's.

"We have to hurry sweetie before we're late for mother's dinner." Chi-chi said referring to her mother.

"FOOD!" Goku cheered as he grabbed Chi-chi's pillow.

"Where you going 18?" Bulma asked as walked out the door followed by the others.

"We're going to see some adoptive parents." 18 said with a smile.

"Ask them very tough questions, because I don't want her raise by lunatics." Chi-chi ordered.

Everyone laugh.

"Well I'll see you all at school tomorrow, me and Veggie got to go watch the kids." Bulma said as she pulled Vegeta with her.

"Look at he already acting like a mother." Krillen chuckled.

"Alright see you guys tomorrow." Chi-chi said and walked to Goku's car.

**1 hour later (Krillen & 18)**

"So do you have any kids of your own?" 18 asked politely as she rubbed he stomach.

"We have two." The middle age woman answered referring to her husband.

"And what are your religion beliefs?" Krillen asked.

"We're Amish." The woman beamed.

"NEXT!" 18 and Krillen yelled

The couple left the room with a sad look on there face.

Krillen and 18 started laughing.

They got back together two months ago, and they were finally happy.

"Hello, I'm Riana and this is my husband Stephen." The woman introduced as she they sat down.

"I'm Juu and this is my boyfriend Krillen." 18 introduced.

"So tell us about yourselves." 18 insisted.

"My full name is Riana Ryes, I'm 27-years-old, I am a lawyer, I live in the richer part of town. I meet Stephen at café around Harvard and we hit it off from when we meet. We married a year after we meet. And we've been happily married for six years." Riana beamed as she grabbed her husband hand.

"Do you have any kids of your own." Krillen asked.

Riana frowned.

"No I found out I wasn't capable of having children at the age of 14." Riana stated.

"I'm sorry to here that." 18 apologize.

"Your awfully quiet." Krillen spat referring to Stephen.

Stephen didn't say anything he moved his hand.

"Oh Stephen is mute, he lost his voice when he was 13." Riana informed with a nod from Stephen.

"Sorry for his rudeness." 18 apologized then elbowed Krillen in the gut.

**(Vegeta & Bulma)**

"COULD YOU SHUT THAT BRAT UP WOMAN, I'M TRYING TO WATCH THE GAME!" Vegeta yelled a Bulma.

"Calm down, babies cry get over it." Bulma retorted as she stuffed a bottle in Tarot's mouth.

"And you should start on your essay in English." Bulma continued as she turned off the TV.

"WHAT THE HELL WOMAN!" Vegeta yelled.

"We have four more month of school and you need to make sure you get straight A's so you can get all your credits." Bulma ordered.

"Don't tell me what to do." Vegeta spat as he walked up the stairs.

"DON'T TALK SMART TO ME MR. OUJI!" Bulma shouted over the door slam.

"Bee bee." Vega said as she pulled on Bulma's sweater.

"Yes Vega." Bulma answered with a smile.

"Can I hold Rossi." Vega asked.

"Yes but you have to sit on the couch first." Bulma instructed.

Vega nodded and walked over to the couch.

"You ready?" Bulma asked.

Vega nodded.

Bulma carefully put Tarot in Vega's arms.

"Make sure to hold her head securely." Bulma warned.

"I got here, I'm almost 5-years-old." Vega giggled.

"Yea that's right, your birthday is on Valentines day." Bulma remembered.

"Yea I think mommy forgot, because of the new baby and all." Vega replied with a frown.

"Rosicheena would never forget her first daughter's birthday." Bulma stated.

"Yea, but do you have a name for the baby yet?" Vega asked.

"I don't know, I like Trunks." Bulma pondered.

"Knowing Vegeta he probably want to name his Vegeta." Tarble comment as he entered the room.

"True." Vega giggled.

"You finish your homework." Bulma asked.

"Yes mother." Tarble joked.

"I'm tired of hearing that." Bulma complain with a frown as she grabbed Tarot.

Tarble and Vega laughed.

"It's 8 and your mother should be here soon, Tarble can you give Vince and Veg a bath." Bulma asked.

"Yea once you find Vince." Tarble replied as he and Vega walked to the bathroom.

"I'll guess he's in Vegeta room." Bulma said with a sigh as she walked to Vegeta's room

Bulma open the door to find Vegeta and Vincent watching the game."I TOLD YOU TO DO YOU HOMEWORK!" Bulma shouted.

"You don't tell me what to do." Vegeta spat back.

"DO YOU HOMEWORK NOW!" Bulma screamed and threw his backpack to him.

"I do what ever I want woman." Vegeta retorted.

"Vincent go down stairs and take your bath now." Bulma ordered as the toddler scrambled to get out the tension filled room.

"Your grounded mister."

Vegeta laughed.

"You have no authority to _ground _me woman."

"Actually Vegeta, I do, I got your mid-terms in the mail, you aren't passing any of your classes." Rosicheena interrupted.

Bulma stuck her tongue at him and left the room.

"Vegeta you are having a son soon, and you need to be able to support your family." Rosicheena said.

"What if I don't want a family." He asked dryly.

"You had better, or I'll kick you out and let Bulma and the baby stay here."

**At school (Goku & Chi-chi)**

"Chi-chi are you sure you want to continue school?" Goku asked concernedly as he held her backpack.

"Yes, I'm going to do this Goku, I have to finish school and graduate with my class." Chi-chi insisted as she wobbled to her locker.

"Looks like someone gain a few pounds." Skylar spat as she walked up to Chi-chi's locker.

"You of all people should know that I'm pregnant, since you're the one who told everyone." Chi-chi replied as she put her books in her looker and took her geometry book out.

"Hi Goku." Harper said flirtatiously and waved at Goku and Goku waved back.

"Watch it bitch." Chi-chi hissed and clinched her teeth.

"Whatever cheap-cheap." Harper laughed and walked off with Skylar.

"What was Skylark and Harpy-Harper doing over here?" Bulma asked as she wobbled over to Chi-chi and Goku.

"You know always starting drama." Chi-chi answered.

"Where is 18, Krillen, And Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"Krillen and 18 looking at more adoptive parents, and Vegeta had to go to class early so he could do some make up work." Bulma answered flatly.

"Well we'll see you at third period B." Chi-chi said before the three teens went their separate ways

**Horrible Chapter! I know I'm sorry, I just wanted to make the transfer from November To February I promise next chapter will be really long and JUICY (YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO LOOOOOOVE IT!)**

**Don't forget to check out my new story TRULY BEASTLY (Rx18 fic)**


	20. Ugh! High Scool

**Sorry everyone for updating so late. Lets just say my grades we in the gutter. AND MY OFF AND ON BOYFRIEND BROKE UP WITH ME A COUPLE A DAYS AGO, NOW HE WANTS ME BACK! But I'm here in a another chapter :D **

**ATTETION: Last chapter Chi-chi was 7 months pregnant, Bulma 6 ½, and 18 6. I'm skipping two months ahead. SORRY FOR THE SKIPPING. I only skipped because the story wouldn't make sense what I had plan. TO MAKE MY STORY EASIER ME AND YOU I'M GOING TO DO MOST OF IT IN A CHARACTER POV!**

**Just to make it clear**

**Bulma is 18 and 8 ½ months pregnant**

**Chi-chi is 17 and 9 months pregnant**

**18 is 18 and 8 months pregnant**

**Bulma POV**

It's another long period in Advanced Technology, and it doesn't help when a baby is doing cart-wheels in my stomach. I've been stressing for the pass week about numerous things. The two biggest problems were, one I had to get ready for exams and college applications, and second I had to do a project with stupid Skylar. First, HOW THE HELL DID SHE GET IN THIS CLASS. HA! Probably slept with the teacher because he is kind of a pervert. Anyways she's been coming over to my house for the past week helping me, weird thing is she hasn't started any major drama. But it's to good to be true, ever since kindergarten Skylar has wanted everything I wanted. First grade, I had a crush on Dashielle Parr, (The Incredible's :D) she bribed him with Pokemon cards if he wouldn't talk to me. Sixth grade I ran for class president, she ran for class president, eighth grade, I dated Yamcha, SHE WANTED YAMCHA.

"Hey, Bulma." A female voice said.

"Hmm?" I turned around to see Skylar.

"Were presenting our project after this one." She informed me.

"Yea I know that." I said dryly.

"I just wanted to apologize for all the mean things I've done to you." She apologized.

My jaw dropped an I almost fainted.

"Really?" I questioned.

"Yea, I don't know why I did all the things I did." She answered with a shrug from shoulders.

"Its okay." I lied and put on a fake smile. HOW DARE SHE, all the shit she did to me and my friends, just wait, I will have my revenge.

"Bulma Briefs, Skylar Jones." Mr. Tien called.

We nodded and walked up to the front of the class.

I inserted my flash drive and we gave our presentation about the future technology. Most of it was about the company Capsule Corp.

"And with that I believe are future technology relies on my families company." I finished up with applause from everyone else. Before I took out my flash drive something appeared on the screen.

_The real Bulma Briefs _

After that it was a blog with a whole bunch of ugly pictures of me and videos and diary entries.

"What the…" I mumbled.

"Oopsy." Skylar giggled with a evil grin.

"Why you lil-"

"Everyone, as I was searching on the internet I found a blog about Bulma Briefs. Some of the entries are about us, and most of it is mean stuff, like you Kelly," Skylar pointed to Kelly, "Bulma says your clothes are hand me downs."

Everyone gasp and Kelly began to cry.

"That's no-"

"A she called poor little David retarded." Skylar added.

David would have been crying if he wasn't in his special classes.

Just before I could object the bell rings and everyone boos me.

"Skylar you lil-"

"Wouldn't want to get in a fight with me, it'll make you rest of your reputation go down the drained." Skylar said before she walked out the classroom.

"Miss Briefs a word please." Mr. Tien said.

"FUCK!" I cursed.

**Skylar's POV **

Part one of the plan, SUCSESS. Now all I needed to do was find Vegeta before anyone else did. Bulma actually thought I apologized to her. I am Skylar Marie Jones and I always get what I want. If my calculations are right Vegeta has health for fourth period and he always comes fifteen minutes late. So that means he is in the football field. Oh God how I've been waiting for this day. Finally my turn.

**Chi-chi's POV**

"Late again Miss Mau?" The teacher, Mrs. Anderson asked as I entered health class.

"I'm sorry, I had to go pee again." I apologize.

"You wouldn't be in this mess if you had of paid attention during sex ed." Mrs. Anderson mumbled to herself but I heard the comment.

"Chi, don't you think you should stay home, I mean your nine months pregnant for gods sake." 18 suggested.

"Can't afford to do that, I want to graduate with my class." I said rapidly and copied the notes in my note book.

"Why is it such a big deal?" 18 asked with a hint of attitude.

"Because I don't want to go through another year of school." I whined and kept writing notes down.

"Whatever." 18 said and continued writing her notes.

"Hey pregnancy pack, can you guys be quiet, or is that impossible, like keeping you legs close." A brunette boy name Chris ordered.

Me and 18 ignored him, that's the eleventh time today me, 18, and Bulma been called that, and its not even lunch yet. Its sad when all your peers think you got pregnant on purpose. Why the hell would I want a baby at 17. That's a lot of money. Me and Goku got everything we need for our son, and together we've spent about 5,000 dollars. NOT COUNTING DOCTOR BILLS. Thank God for our supportive parents. My mother did come around eventually, thought she doesn't 100% approve of our actions she still wants to be in his life.

"Okay class, for the rest of the period we are watching a video on the human body." Mrs. Anderson announced and turned on the projector.

"Do we have to take notes?" A nerd asked.

"Yes, 75-100, the movie is filled with information."

Everyone whined

**Krillen's POV**

"Krilllllllllen." Goku whispered loudly.

"What!?" I snapped.

"How many colonies were there?" Goku asked.

"Four." I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes.

"Foooour." Goku said aloud as he wrote the number down on the quiz.

I had a sweat drop moment.

"Okay class pass your quizzes forward." The U.S history teacher, Mr. Kai ordered.

Everyone passed their papers and as the teacher was collecting them I decided to talk to Goku.

"So when is Chi-chi going to start staying home?" I asked.

"She's not, she praying that she gives birth on a weekend, then take a week and a half off of school." Goku said.

"She's crazy." I chuckled.

"She's even started the homework were suppose to do in May." Goku added.

"Oh Goku, I can see it now, Goku Son a business man, Chi-chi Mau housewife, and Goku JR, NERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRD!" I laughed.

"But I hate suits." Goku whined.

"That reminds me, when is the 'wedding.'" I asked.

"Well, Chi-chi wants it to be in July or August so she can lose the baby weight, but I said that its going to take longer that two months to lose that fat." Goku replied.

I fell out my chair

**Skylar's POV**

"Vegeta!" I called and ran up the bleacher steps.

When I reached him he growled.

"What are you doing out her alone?" I asked.

"None of your damn business." He spat.

"Moody much." I teased and elbowed him in his ribs softly.

"Leave. Your annoying me." he ordered.

Shit I'd have to be very convincing if he's going to believe me.

"Well okay then, I did have some important information to tell you about Bulma, but-" I trailed off as I walked down the bleachers not getting far because Vegeta pulled me back.

YES!

"What about the woman?" He asked semi interested.

I didn't say anything I just pulled out my iPad2 and showed him 'Bulma's blog'.

He stared at it intensely for about five minuets before he shoved it back into my hands.

"Why should I believe this is Bulma's?" He asked slightly mad.

"Because I'm too dumb to know how to work a website?" I lied.

"True, but you could of easily paid any weakling to do it for you." He countered,

Damn, think Sky, think.

"Most of the information is really personal, I mean REALLY personal." I said hoping Vegeta would believe me.

He didn't say anything he just growled and stormed off.

"YES! I WIN! HE BELIEVED ME!" I sung with a happy dance and fell afterwards.

"Need some help?" A familiar male voice asked which scared me, because I thought it was Vegeta, but I sighed when I got a clear view of the guy.

"Thanks Yamcha." I thanks and grabbed his arm so I could get up.

"You know what your doing I wrong right?" Yamcha asked.

"I always get what I want, and if that means taking a baby's father, then so be it." I said before he left.

"I don't want anything else to do with this, anything between us is over, all I want is Bulma to be happy!" Yamcha shouted.

**Bulma POV**

Oh how I hate Skylar right now, everyone in the school hates me well except my TRUE friends. I just happy Skylar isn't in this class. Science. Where I let my mind roam free.

I walked over to my seat which was next to Vegeta, he wasn't here yet since I came to class five minutes early.

"Heard about your website Bulma." Emma said and walked over to my desk.

"I know you have something to do with it bitch!" I snapped almost lunging myself at her but the only reason I didn't is because my belly was in the way.

"Hmm, looks like Miss Briefs isn't perfect." She said before she went to her sit.

"Baby, I'm enrolling you into a high class private schools so you don't have to go to school with a bunch of hussies." I cooed and rubbed my gigantic stomach, I was way bigger than Chi-chi and that's saying a lot because Chi-chi barley can walk she's so big. My doctor said it isn't nothing, woman develop at a different rate. But its weird because she was going to pop soon, and I still have a month, more or less.

The bell rings and students poor in the classroom, and as usual Vegeta is last.

"Hey sweetie." I greeted with a smile.

He didn't reply or look at me.

"Well excuse you Mr. Grumpy." I teased

He still didn't reply.

"Hey what's wrong with you?" I asked and tapped his shoulder.

"Leave me the hell alone!" He snapped which startled me.

"Don't yell at me!" I shouted.

"You sound like my mother."

"Shut up. Don't you think you made that clear enough." I fake pouted.

He didn't say anything instead started ignoring me again.

**Chi-chi's POV**

"You know we don't have to go to gym anymore." 18 informed me as we walked out of the locker rooms.

"I know." I replied

"Chi, I really think you shouldn't come to school." 18 insisted.

"I have to because-"

"You want to graduate with your class." 18 finished.

I was getting tired of people telling me to staying home, because its better for the baby, what's better for the baby is me getting my education.

"Have you noticed Bulma's bigger than." I said trying to change the subject.

"Yea, weird your nine months pregnant and she is eight." 18 replied.

"Maybe the baby REALLY FAT!" I chuckled.

"Vegeta would have a fit." 18 added.

"So you found a couple to raise your baby?" I asked.

"Not yet but I do like this couple, Riana and Stephen." She answered

"Does Krillen like them?"

"He doesn't like Stephen because he can't talk."

"Well maybe Krillen's still upset about the whole adoption thing."

"Yea."

"Ladies get started on your laps!" The coach ordered.

"I guess he forgot 'we're the pregnancy pack.'" I mumbled and began walking my laps.

**Lunch **

Bulma stormed into the cafeteria with boos and things being thrown at her.

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" Bulma snapped but the only response she got was more boos. Bulma ignored them and walked over to her table.

"What's wrong B?" Chi-chi asked her best friend as she sat down.

"SKYLAR!" Bulma shouted.

Chi-chi took a sip of here tea then shook her head.

"When will she ever learn. So what did she do this time." Chi-chi asked.

"Okay so remember how I told you we had a project to due in advance tech. Well after we presented our project some kind of blog thing popped up on the screen about me and none of it was good. And some of the stuff is about the group. But I swear, I didn't have anything to do with it." Bulma reported.

"Damn bitch, I'm going to give her a piece of my mind." Chi-chi said as she stood up.

"No Chi, this is my battle." Bulma replied.

"Hey Chi-chi." Goku said as he, Vegeta, 18, and Krillen came to the lunch table.

"Hey sweetie." Chi-chi replied and kissed Goku on the cheek.

"Where's your food Chi-chi?" 18 asked.

"Not hungry." Chi-chi answered flatly.

"What! Are you feeling alright Chi." Bulma asked.

"Yea, I was ate my lunch last period." Chi-chi answered with a chuckle.

"Hello everyone." Skylar said sinisterly as she walked up to the gang's lunch table.

"What the hell do you want Skylark?" 18 asked.

"Nothing just want to tell Bulma everyone hates her for what she did." Skylar said dryly.

"What wait did Bulma do?" Goku asked with his mouth full.

"Publicly displayed are privacy." Vegeta said monotone.

"What are you talking about?" Krillen asked.

"She's been putting all of your secrets online idiot!" Skylar shouted.

"Like what?" 18 asked semi interested.

"Well 18 about your decision on adoption, oh and how your cheating on Krillen with Raditz." Skylar said with a smirk.

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted.

"HOW DID YOU FIND OUT BULMA!" 18 screamed with tears."WHAT THE HELL 18, AND BULMA WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" Krillen screamed.

"I DIDN-"

"SAVE IT BULMA, I NEVER WANT TO TALK TO YOU AGAIN." 18 screamed and marched out the cafeteria.

"Krillen please-"

"No don't talk to me, you knew and you didn't tell me." Krillen said before he left the cafeteria.

"Looks like my work here is done." Skylar snickered before she walked off.

"You guys believe me. Right." Bulma asked as tears came down her face.

"I know you wouldn't do anything like that Bulma." Goku said.

"Fool, you know there's stuff about you too." Vegeta stated and crossed his arms.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! I DIDN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT YOU ASS WHOLE!" Bulma screamed which got the attention from everyone else in the cafeteria and they started booing.

"All the information leads to you woman, how can you explain that." Vegeta asked.

"YOU SHOULD BELIEVE THE WOMAN YOU GOT PREGNANT YOU IGNORANT JERK." Bulma screamed and wobbled out the cafeteria along with spoons and forks being thrown at her.

"Vegeta, you know Bulma wouldn't do anything like." Goku stated trying to convince Vegeta that Skylar was lying.

"What ever." Vegeta said.

**18's POV**

How did Bulma find out? And why would she post it on that stupid website.

I thought she was my best friend. But I was wrong. She embarrassed me and ruined my reputation. I wish I can spend the rest of my day in this parking lot, so I don't have to face anyone till schools out.

"Why Juu?" A familiar voice asked.

Damn he found me.

"I'm sorry Krillen." I apologized.

"No your not. You know everyone's going think you're a whore now." Krillen said flatly and sat next to me.

"I know." I cried.

"So why did you cheat, if you didn't want to be with me that's all you had to say."

"I do want to be with you, but I wanted to be with Raditz too." I explained and ran my hands through my blonde hair.

"Its sad, I actually thought I could spend the rest of my life with you."

"Can't we work this out." 18 begged.

"No, I really don't care for you any more, I only want to see you if it has to do with our daughter." Krillen said before he left.

I busted into tears, this was all Bulma's fault.

**Skylar's POV**

Everything was going as plan everyone hate Bulma now, including her boyfriend and friends. Everyone was thanking me for exposing Bulma, and I was one more step from Vegeta. After lunch me and him always have gym together so this was my chance to initiate my brilliant plan.

"Hey Vegeta." I called and walked over to the bench where he was sitting. We were suppose to be running laps but the coach wasn't paying attention.

"What." He asked.

"I'm sorry I was the one who had to show you the real Bulma." I said trying to sound apologetically.

He didn't reply.

"You really deserve better."

"Like who?" Vegeta asked

"Like me." I whispered in his ear before I walked off only to be pulled back by Vegeta, then before I knew it I was lip locking with him. This can't be true.

**Bulma's POV **

Finally I found the evidence I need to revel the true culprit or should I say culprits.

During study hall I spend most of my time hacking into the website. And when I did get in the website it showed me who the creators are. After study hall I ran to gym so I could explain the situation to Vegeta and to apologize for snapping at him. Soon as I got into the gym my whole world collapsed. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"HOW COULD YOU!" I screeched, which made the two part.

"Oopsy." Skylar giggled.

"I TIRED OF YOU SKYLAR. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW. YOU WIN." I yelled.

"Poor Bulma." Skylar teased and held Vegeta tight.

"I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN VEGETA, I'M MOVING OUT OF YOUR HOUSE AND YOU'LL NEVER BE APART OF OUR SON'S LIFE." I yelled and began to cry.

I was going to run out the gym but I decided to do something else.

"And this is for ruining my reputation." I said before punching Skylar in her face. The impact was so hard she fell forwards. (Lol that happen to me friend)

"And this is for breaking my heart you bastard." I said as I slapped Vegeta in his face.

**Chi-chi's POV **

I can't believe what happen at school today. Skylar's a bitch, for ruining EVERYTHING for Bulma. The whole school hates her except me and Goku. I feel really sorry for B, everywhere she goes everyone boos her and throws things at her. When we were walking down the stairs earlier someone pushed her, luckily Goku was there to catch her our the whole school would of exploded.

"Hey Raditz." I called from the kitchen, I was cooking dinner since she went out to run errands.

"What's up?" He asked as he came into the kitchen.

"Did you know about Krillen and 18." I asked.

"Yep, she said she'd stay with him till the baby is born." He answered.

"WHAT! You mean to tell me you've known about this." I shouted.

"Yea its not a big deal." He answered with a hint of attitude.

"Do you know how hurt Krillen is?" I asked.

"I don't care, he had a chance and ruined it." He answered and took a piece of chicken that was already cook.

_KNOCK… KNOCK KNOCK_

"I'll get it!" Goku shouted as he ran down the stairs to the door

"WHERE IS HE!" A male voice shouted.

"Who's that?" Raditz asked as he walked out the kitchen only to be punched in the nose.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Raditz screamed and used his hands to cover his nose.

When Raditz yelled I ran out the kitchen with a big knife in my hands ready to defend myself.

"What's going-" I said but never finished because I saw Krillen punching the shit out of Raditz and Goku trying to stop Krillen.

"GET.. THE… FUCK.. OFF… OF… ME." Raditz said in-between breaths.

"No you took 18 away from me." Krillen stated.

"Its not my fault your not man enough for her." Raditz counted and put Krillen in a headlock."STOP FIGHTING!" Goku shouted.

I was about to help but I felt a liquid between my legs.

"Goku…" I stammered softly.

No reply.

"Guys." I said a bit lauder

No reply

"WOULD YOU IDIOTS STOP FUCKING FIGHTING, MY WATER JUST BROKE!"

Miraculously the stopped everything they where doing.

"Yo… your…. going into la….bor." Goku asked.

"Yes." I replied.

Before Goku could say anything he fainted.

"Shit!" I cursed.

"What are we going to do now?" Krillen asked.

"Krillen drag Goku to the car. Raditz go get my bags. And I'll call Sharroto and Bardock." I ordered.

**Bulma's POV**

After school I rushed home and asked my mom could I move back in. Of course she said yes. It wasn't like I got kicked out before, I just decided to stay at Vegeta's, but after what he did I never wanted to see him again. After I got permission from my mom I went over to Vegeta's. Its going to be hard explaining this to his parents. After all they we so nice to me.

I knocked impatiently on the Ouji's door, praying Vegeta was somewhere with that no good slut.

"Bulma!" Rosicheena said as she opened the door.

"Hello Rosicheena." I said.

"Come and join us were watching a movie Vegeta isn't here yet." Rosicheena insisted.

"I can't st-." I said and took off my shoes but was interrupted.

"Vega, Bulma is here." Rosicheena announced.

"BEEEEEEE BEEEEEEE!" Vega stretched out and ran towards me.

" Hey Veg." I said with a smile.

"You gotten fatter Blue." Vincent said as he joined the hug.

"Vegeta isn't here." Tarble said.

I frowned, I really didn't want to drag this out but I had to tell them now.

"I have an announcement to make." I said.

"Yes." Everyone said.

Before I could say anything Vegeta busted through the door with Skylar.

"I thought everyone was going out to eat tonight?" Vegeta asked.

"Change of plans. Who is she?" Rosicheena asked suspiciously.

"I'M MOVING OUT!" I cried.

"Why?" Rosicheena asked in disbelief.

"Ask Vegeta." I cried and ran up to what use to be our room.

…**..**

…**.**

**No one's POV :P**

"Why is BULMA MOVING OUT!" Vega shouted.

Vegeta didn't answer.

"Because I'm his new girlfriend." Skylar answered with a smile.

"But I thought you and Bulma were going to get married." Vincent asked.

"VEGETA OUJI! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH FUCKING TROUBLE, HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO BULMA!" Rosicheena screamed.

"I think you need to go whatever your name is." Tarble insisted.

"Okay, I let you guys have your family moment." Skylar said before she kissed Vegeta on the cheek and left.

"WHORE!" Vega screamed and at Skylar then slammed the door behind her.

"Kids go upstairs." Rosicheena ordered.

Everyone obeyed and went up stairs.

**Bulma's POV**

While I was crying my eyes out the kids came to visit me. Thank god they weren't like Vegeta. Its weird how he so evil and his family is so nice.

"You okay Bulma?" Tarble asked as he came into the room with Tarot in his arms.

"Yea, I'll be fine." I lied and wiped the tears off my face.

"Not fair what Vegeta's doing." Tarble commented and handed Tarot to me, she is so adorably, and pretty big for a five month old.

"Are we going to see the baby when he's born." Vincent asked.

I couldn't take my anger out on Vegeta's family, they don't deserve to be punished for what he did to me.

"Of course, you guys are going to be there when he is born, and I'll bring him over everyday." I said with a smile.

"Promise?" Vega said.

"Promise." I said, and I meant it.

After a while my phone ranged.

"Hello?….. Yea….WHAT!…..GOKU PASSED OUT!… I'LL BE THERE RIGHT AWAY!"

"What's wrong Bulma?" Tarble asked.

"Chi-chi is in labor." I said before I ran down stairs

**OMG! Chi-chi is going to have her baby! Can't wait**

**I'm going to be pretty busy but if I get A LOT of reviews I'll update within five days and the chapter will be REALLY long.**

**Don't forget to check out my other stories**

**For Rx18 fans check out:**

_**Truly Beastly: Seen Beastly.. Or read the book... If you haven't its a modern take of Beauty and The Beast.. Take that and add DBZ Characters... But add Raditz and 18... Perfect!... **_

_**Fresh Start: Krillen and 18 break up after having Marron. 18 moves back to her hometown with Bulma Chi-chi Goku Vegeta and Raditz. But what happens when 18 has a new attraction. KRILLEN BASHING SORRY :/ **_

**And please enter a OC for my OC story….**

_**Hope: OC story based on DBZ **_

**If you want a shout out JUST ASK :D **

**Seeya next time :D**


	21. He's Here!

**This one is not that long I just uploaded of Moka-chan since its her birthday and that's what she wanted. HAPPY BDAY MOKA-CHAN **

**Dbz characters(except Vegeta): Happy Bday Moka**

**Me: VEGETA!**

**Vegeta: happy birthday weakling. **

**Me: :P**

"Shit, shit, shit, shit." Bulma cursed as she tried to run down the hospital hallway, but like always she was to big.

"Can I help you miss." A young nurse asked as she saw Bulma struggling to find where to go.

"I'm looking for Chi-chi Mau." Bulma said.

"Oh she's down the hall, first door to you right, can't miss her, she's really loud." The nurse directed.

"Thank you oh and could I use this wheel-chair." Bulma asked as she grabbed a wheel chair.

"Sure." The nurse responded.

"Thank you." Bulma thanked as she rolled down the hallway.

"WAKE GOKU UP!" Chi-chi demanded.

"I'm here Chi-chi." Bulma announced.

"Thank God, I'M IN SO MUCH PAIN." Chi-chi complained as she began to cry.

"How long you been in labor." Bulma asked as she held her best friends hand.

"30 minutes." Chi-chi estimated and squeezed Bulma's hand.

"Someone better wake Goku up or you two are dead." Chi-chi threaten Raditz and Krillen.

"Go get some food." Raditz demanded.

"Okay." Krillen replied and ran out the hospital room.

"I'm scarred." Chi-chi cried softly.

"Don't be, just imagine in a couple of hours, your going to have a baby boy in your arms." Bulma suggested.

"I don't want to be a mother. I'm only 18. What if I'm a bad mother." Chi-chi cried louder.

"Your going to be the best mom ever. Plus you have Goku." Bulma explained as tears rolled down her -chi smiled which made Bulma smile.

"I back." Krillen sad as he came back with some macaroni and cheese.

"Give it to me." Raditz ordered and snatched it out of Krillen's.

"Kakarott, food." Raditz said and waved the bowl of macaroni under his nose.

"FOOD!" Goku shot up.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU GIRLFRIEND IS GOING INTO LABOR!" Raditz stated and slapped Goku in the back of his head.

"WHAT!?"

"AHHHHHHHHGGGHHGHGH GOKU!" Chi-chi screamed and squeezed Bulma's hand tight.

"GOKU IF YOU DON'T GET OVER HERE NOW I'LL KILL YOU." Bulma threaten out of pain.

"Right." Goku said with a goofy smile.

"Damn Chi, you almost broke my hand." Bulma said as she rubbed her sore hand.

"I'm….Here." 18 announced out of breath as she entered the room.

"Shit.." 18 cursed as she looked at everyone in the room.

"Hey 18.….glad you could..….make it." Chi-chi said out of breath.

"Couldn't miss the birth of my best friend's baby." 18 said with a smile as she sat in one of the many chairs in the room.

"Have you guys called mom and dad." Goku asked.

"Yea, I did." Chi-chi answered.

"Yea, just incase you faint again, mom will be here to slap the shit out of you when you wake up." Raditz teased.

"I wish I could stick a tampon up 'there', so the baby won't come." Chi-chi whined.

"Wouldn't want to do that Chi, or you'll stay fat for the rest of your life." Bulma stated with a grin.

"I'm going to the restroom." 18 announced before she left and Raditz snuck out behind her.

"Can't even wait till they're alone." Killen muttered as he folded his arms.

"AHHGHHHHGGH SHHHHIT!" Chi-chi screamed a squeezed Goku's as hard as she could.

"Now you see how it feels Goku." Bulma said then stuck out her tongue

**18 POV**

When I was in the hospital room I decided to text Raditz and told him to meet me in the waiting room. But he SO stupid he suppose to wait like 10 minutes after I left then leave so it doesn't seem so suspicious.

"So.. What did you want to talk about." Raditz asked as he leaned against the wall.

"Krillen knows about us." I revealed.

"No shit! He TRIED to beat the car out of me, only thing he did was bust my nose." Raditz stated.

"Sorry." I apologized for no reason.

"Its not your fault he's bitch. Its kind of good he left you, because that means your all mine." Raditz said and pulled me closer to him.

"There can't be no more of us." I confessed as I pulled away.

"What?" Raditz asked with a chuckled.

"We can't be together." I said as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Are you kidding me?" He as asked.

I didn't respond.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!" He yelled as he flipped over a chair that was in the waiting room.

"Please don't be mad, I love yo-"

"Don't you fucking say that, you leaving me for a man that denied you for three months, now he wants you, and your at his feet, pathetic." Raditz hissed.

"FUCK YOU!" I yelled as I slapped him dead on the cheek.

"You lucky you a fucking girl." He spat and walked back to hospital room.

**Vegeta POV**

Thanks to the woman I'm grounded. Its not fair, the only reason my stupid mother grounded me because THAT woman made a big deal out of nothing and decided she wanted to move out. The good thing about the situation is the brats aren't talking to me.

"Aye bro, can we talk." Tarble asked he enter his brother's room.

_I spoke too soon_

"I thought you brats weren't talking to me." I chuckled as he sat up on my bed so I could face my brother who was now sitting in my computer chair.

"Vega is MOST definitely not talking to you, Veg and B had a strong relationship, and you ruined that for her." Tarble informed.

"So." I said flatly, so what the brat can find another best friend.

"What about Trunks?" Tarble asked.

"His name will be Vegeta." I informed.

"She doesn't want to see you again." Tarble added.

"I really don't care."

"You really don't know what your missing, BULMA CAN NOT BE REPLACE."

"She's nothing important."

"I pity you brother."

"What ever."

"And before I leave Bulma wanted me to remind you Kakarott is having his baby." Tarble said before he left my room.

Am I really making a mistake. Naw, I can live with out here. Or can I?, She's the longest relationship I had. But I'm not going to go crawling back to her.

**Back at the hospital 3 hours later.**

"Doctor don't let him out please." Chi-chi whined after another contraction.

"You're the first woman to say that you know." The doctor chuckled.

"Come on Chi-chi, don't be scared." Sharroto insisted.

"I don't see what the problem is." Raditz said before he looked over the doctors shoulder.

"Oh sweet mother of God." Raditz said before he fainted.

"Is it that bad." Chi-chi pouted.

"I'm not going to look." Goku mumbled to himself.

"You have to push Chi." Bulma insisted.

"For us Chi-chi." Goku said.

"NO! HE'LL BE SAFER IN THERE!" Chi-chi yelled as another contraction hit her and she squeezed Sharroto and Goku's hand.

"Ms. Mau if you don't push the baby is going to die." The nurse informed dryly.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO, GET HIM OUT NOW!" Chi-chi yelled and began to push.

"That's a girl, now breath." The doctor instructed.

"HEE HEE, HOO, HEE, HEE HOO, AGH!" Chi-chi breathed out loud.

"Oh my God he's going to be here soon!" Sharroto squealed.

"I think I'm going to have a C-section." 18 thought aloud as she stared blackly at the 'scene'.

"Why do people call THIS beautiful." Krillen asked as he coward in the nearest corner.

"One last push." The doctor reported.

"UUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHH!" Chi-chi screamed as she pushed.

"WAHH!" A baby cried which made everyone cry.

"It's a boy." The doctor announced as he handed Goku and Chi-chi there son.

"Hello baby, I'm your mommy, and this is you daddy." Chi-chi whispered to her baby as she and her cried.

"What are you going to name him?" Bulma asked as she also cried.

"How about Gohan?" Goku suggested.

"Gohan Bardock Son." Chi-chi said. (IDK -_-)

"Yes!" Bardock gloated.

"Okay, miss when need to get your baby fixed up and we need your friends and family to leave so we can fix you up." The nurse informed.

Chi-chi nodded and handed over her new born son.

"I love you Chi-chi." Goku whispered in Chi-chi's ear then kissed her on her forehead.

_**Short chapter SORRY next one is going to be really long.**_

_**FYI: I need to take a little break so I can get caught up on this big project so while I'm gone I really want a lot of views please! Guest don't be shy I want bite, I love waking up to review to the morning, it makes me feel as if I'm really cared for :/**_

_**Review PLEASE 3**_


	22. The Truth Will Let You Free

**Would of updated sooner but Im grounded and the only reason I'm updating now is because I took my computer back without my parents knowing :D **

**Next day at school. Chi-chi couldn't go to school because of course she just had Gohan and Goku had to stay with her. Leaving Bulma to be alone since no one liked her. **

**Bulma's POV**

I came to school ten minutes early, I don't know why, because what's the point when the only people who like me are in the hospital. As usual I walked from the parking lot to my locker with papers and pregnancy test boxes being thrown at me. I noticed, as I was walking down the hall, Skylar was getting all the attention, just like she wanted. And to no surprise Vegeta was leaning on the locker close to her. I didn't want him to come taking to me-as if- so I sped up my pace. I grabbed my English book, pencil, sharpener, and notebook, then slammed my locker door. I turned around 180 degrees and found Yamcha standing there.

"Hello Yamcha." I said vaguely and started walking down the hall with my books to my chest.

"Let me carry those." He insisted as he took the books from my hand.

"Thanks." I said in a whispered with a blush.

"No problem." He responded with a goofy smile.

Then it finally hit me what he was trying to do.

"You sick bastard, you think now that everyone hates me I'm going to go out with you, well you are mistaking buddy." I hissed as I got into his bubble space.

"No Bulma its not like that." He objected as he held his hands up like he was getting ready to get arrested.

"Then why are you talking to me now?" I questioned suspiciously as I tapped my foot in impenitency."Bulma, I've now I've hurt you in the past, and I apologize for it, but I really want us-"

"Son of a bitch, I don't want to be with a-"

"Let me finish, I want us to be friends."

"What!?" I asked in awe.

"Yea, no one should be hated, and your innocent."

"Really?!"

"Yea."

"What about Skylar?" I questioned with attitude.

"I'm done with her, what she did to you was really cruel."

"Thanks Yamcha for being so nice." I thanked.

"No prob. B, I'll be here through it all with you." Yamcha said as he put his arm around my neck and we started walking down the hall.

"*Cough* Whore *Cough*" A male student faked coughed.

"Dick." Yamcha said as he uppercut him in the jaw. **(Anyone seen the Ohio bus driver uppercuts a girl, WATCH IT ITS FUNNY A HELL AND MESSED UP AT THE SAME TIME!) **

"You know you didn't have to do that, right." I informed as I stopped in front of the English class door.

"Yea, well he deserved it." Yamcha countered.

"Thanks for walking me to class." I thanked and gave Yamcha a hug.

"Welcome B, I'll be here to walk you to your next class." Yamcha said then gave me a light kiss on the cheek.

"Bye." I said before I walked into the class room with a smile on my face.

**Skylar's POV**

As I was talking to MY cheerleading squad I noticed Bulma and Yamcha walking down the hall. This can't be good I thought to myself. Not to worry I got 500 students on my side, and she only has three people on here side.

"Vegeta, can you hold my books?" I asked Vegeta who was leaning on a locker.

"Why can't you?" He spat."Excuse you?" I questioned.

"You can hold your own damn books." He spat again before leaving the group of kids.

"Wow, he is like so freaking like rude!" a blonde said.

"He's not in a good mood." I stated.

"Don't worry about him Sky, we need to find out what were going to do to get Bulma back for punching you." Emma stated.

"I think I have an idea." I said devilishly with a smirk.

**Chi-chi's POV**

"Look at my grandson, he's going to be a scholar." Sharroto cooed as she held her first grandchild.

"No he is not, he's going to be a football player." Bardock countered.

"My baby, will have his studies come first before all of that other stuff." I reported.

"My nephew will not be a nerd, he going to get all the ladies with my help." Raditz countered.

"Gohan isn't allowed to date till he done with school, and I mean: head-start, kindergarten, grade school, junior high, high school, and college." I announced.

"He's going to be a scholar." A familiar female interrupted as she leaned on the door frame.

"Hello mother." I said as she neared me.

"Hello Chi-chi, sorry I couldn't come yesterday, I was in LA when I got the call." My mother explained herself.

"Its okay." I lied.

"So where's my grandson?" My mother asked.

"Here you go Mini." Sharroto said and passed Gohan over to my mother. (Yes her name is Mini Mau!)

"He's so adorable." Mother cooed as she cradled him.

"His name is Gohan." Goku said

"Gohan…" My mother repeated.

"Well Chi-chi we have to get going." Sharroto said and kissed me on the forehead. Sharroto really didn't have to leave, she just couldn't stand my mother, and sometimes me to.

"Bye Chi-chi." Bardock said and kissed me on the cheek.

"Bye sis." Raditz said and gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Bye you guys." I said before they all left.

"Goku you know you can leave if you want to." I said and held Goku' hand tight.

"There's no way I'm leaving you." Goku said sweetly.

I blushed.

"Where's dad?" I asked my mother.

"Out of state." My mother said flatly as she took a seat in one of the chairs.

"As usual." I mumbled to myself."So Chi-chi, how do you plan on finishing school?" My mother asked.

"Ah, I knew it wouldn't last for long." I sighed.

"Answer the question!" My mother hissed.

"I'm taking a month off and finishing the rest of school after that." I answered dryly.

"Who's taking care of Gohan?" My mother questioned suspiciously.

"Sharroto." I answered.

"You know I'm always here to take care of Gohan." My mother revealed.

"Knowing you, you probably turn Gohan against me." I commented.

"How dare you." My mother hissed.

Before I could say anything Gohan started crying.

"I'll take Gohan." Goku said cautiously as he grabbed Gohan out of my mother's arm.

"I think I'll be going now." My mother announced snottily.

"I think that's a good idea." I agreed.

"Goodbye Gohan." My mother said as she kissed him on the forehead.

"Goodbye Goku." My mother said before she left.

"Did she just say what I think she just said?" Goku asked in awe.

"I don't believe it."

**Bulma's POV**

Everything was going pretty well in school so far. Well I was still being ignored and all of that stuff, but at least I had Yamcha. But all things turned to hell when I remembered I had Science next period with Vegeta.

"What period you got next B?" Yamcha asked.

"Science." I mumbled under my breath.

"From you, I would expected you to be excited about science." Yamcha chuckled.

"I sit next to he who will not be name." I replied.

"Oh I see." Yamcha responded with a frown.

"Yamcha?"

"Yea."

"Why did you cheat on my all those times?"

"Umm… I don't know… once I became popular all the girls wanted me…. And I didn't know how to shoe them off so I played their game.. I never meant to hurt you." Yamcha confessed.

I took in all what he said.

"Do you think there's still hope for us." I asked.

"To be honest…. No…. I mean I really want to, but it would hurt both of us."

"True." I responded with a smile.

"Bulma do you still love Vegeta?" Yamcha asked.

"Yes," I whispered, "But I hate what he did to me, does he know what kind of condition I'm in." I said the rest with tears.

"I shouldn't of brought it up." Yamcha regretted.

"Its okay." I whimpered.

Just as Yamcha was about to say something I felt a strong kick.

"Ooo!" I shouted then started giggling.

"What's wrong?!" Yamcha panicked.

"Nothing silly, just the baby kicking." I stated.

"Really?"

"Yea, here feel." I said as I put his hand on my stomach and the baby kicked.

"That's creepy." Yamcha chuckled as he snatched his hand back

"I got use to it after a while." I chuckled.

"Are you okay from here B, I have to run all the way on the other side of the school so I can get to health ED?" Yamcha asked.

"Yea its just down the hall." I answered.

"Okay see you next period." Yamcha said and ran down the hall.

As I was approaching my next class, some boy threw something at me.

"What the hell, how many times are you going to fucking do this shit!" I snapped.

"Shut up whore, I know what you said about my sister." He spat back and threw a balled up paper at me.

"Stop it!" I ordered.

"What are you going to do, no one likes you." The boy spat and threw another paper at me but this time someone caught it.

"If you don't leave her alone, you'll be dealing with me." A deep male voice threaten.

The kid didn't say anything he just ran away like a coward.

"You okay?" the male asked.

"Yea Vegeta." I said dryly after I got a good look at who it was.

Before he said anything else I wobbled away to class.

**18 POV (fifth period)**

I feel so horrible for leaving Raditz like that. I don't regret it, but then sometimes I do, because he was there when Krillen wasn't, but I need to get Krillen back, how can I do that when he won't talk to me.

"Juu Gero, are you paying attention!" the drama teacher hissed.

"Sorry sir." I apologized

"Anyway for today's skit, groups will be: Amanda, Todd, Emma, Yamcha, Harper, Krillen, and Ezra, and group two will be: Bulma, Juu, Skylar, Vegeta, Adam, and Kris.

There was some moans and groans from everyone as we got into our groups.

"You have 30 minutes to make a skit about love, trust, and heart break." The teacher announced as he sat in his director chair.

**Group one: (no one's POV)**

"I think we should do a quick skit about a man who comes home to find his wife cheating on him." Amanda suggested

"What about the others?" Harper asked.

"You guys can be the children." Amanda answered.

Everyone nodded.

"Okay Yamcha you can be the husband, Amanda you can be the wife, Krillen you can be her lover, Todd you can be the son who punches Krillen, Ezra you can be the EMO kid, and I will be the daughter who falls in love with Krillen." Emma announced.

Everyone nodded and started making ideas.

**Group two:**

"How about a love scandal?" Kris suggested.

"Like what?" Bulma asked.

"This is gay." Vegeta commented

"If you don't do a good job, we all get a F, and if I get a F your toast." Bulma threaten

"Like a happy married couple, which the husband cheats on his wife, and leaves his family for a different woman." 18 suggested.

"Good idea." Adam complimented .

"So I guess Bulma and Vegeta are the couple, and Vegeta cheats on B with Sky, 18 and Adam our B and Vegeta's kids, and I can be Skylar's husband." Kris suggested.

**THE PLAYS:**

"AND ACTION!" The drama teacher yelled.

"I'm home sweetie!" Yamcha announced as he entered the stage to find Amanda and Krillen making pulled away, "Yamcha sweetie, you weren't suppose to be home till 7."

"Yea, I was I had a surprise for you, but you have one for me, MAKING OUT WITH MY BEST FRIEND!" Yamcha snapped as he dropped his suitcase.

"It just happen, it wasn't nothing serious," Amanda tried to explain as she tried to grab Yamcha hand but he pulled away.

"You didn't say that all those times we had sex." Krillen reveled.

"How could you." Yamcha said.

"Yamcha we can work this out, we have three children together, and been married for 10 years." Amanda pleaded as she began to fake cry.

"No! I want a divorce." Yamcha ordered as he looked away from her dramatically.

"Mr. Krillen how could you ruin my parents relationship?" Ezra asked as he came on stage with a toy knife.

"Yea you ass." Todd said before he faked punch Krillen and he fell on the ground.

"NO!" Emma cried as she ran on stage.

"What's wrong daughter?" Yamcha asked as he put his hand on her shoulder.

Emma helped Krillen up.

"I love him." Emma confessed before she kissed him.

"THE END!" Everyone said as the bow.

"BRAVO BRAVO A! A PLUS!" The teacher cheered as he clapped gayly. (I have nothing against gays)

**Group 2:**

"Darling have you seen my wallet?" Bulma asked as she entered the stage to find Vegeta and Skylar all over each other.

"I thought you were leaving woman." Vegeta responded as he got off of Skylar.

"Its about time she found out, how obliviously can you get." Skylar spat.

"Hold up bitch, who do you think you are talking shit in my house." Bulma snapped going off script.

"Your jealous." Skylar spat.

"And you must be so fucking proud of yourselves since you took a baby's father away from him."

"What ever I have to do to win." Skylar countered.

"Well you're the one who's jealous since you took my husband."

"Why would I be jealous of you when no one wants to talk to you."

"I talk to her." Yamcha said as he got on stage.

"None of this would of happen if you hadn't did what you did." Vegeta said coldly.

"Yea, what you did was wrong." 18 interrupted.

"Especially what you did to me." Krillen said.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU I DIDN'T DO IT."

"Tsk. Bulma you keep lying." Emma shook her head in disappointment as she walked on stage.

"Skylar and Emma, you whores shouldn't be talking about lying because it was you-"

"You say it and you dead." Skylar threaten Yamcha.

"Say it." 18 insisted semi interested.

"She's the one who made the blog, I have evidence and all the negatives to the pictures she took, she did this so she could get to Vegeta." Yamcha revealed .

Everyone gasped.

"UUUHH….. YOU HELPED TO!" Skylar confessed.

"Fuck all of you guys, I don't even care anymore." Bulma spat as she walked of stage.

"Wait Bulma." Yamcha said and jumped off stage.

"LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" Bulma yelled which echoed through the theater.

**Bulma's POV**

NOW THEY WANT TO BELIVE ME! Well they can fuck themselves I left home early because I was sick and tired of the drama! Serious this may be High School but no one should go through this. After school my phone was blowing up with phone calls, and apology texts. Bull shit! My only friends though this was Chi-chi, Goku, and Yamcha. Though Yamcha was part of the reason I was in the mess he was still there.

"Bulma, honey how are you?" my mo asked as she entered my room to find me laying down in her bed.

"I'm fine, I'm getting ready to go see Vega and the others." I answered as I sat up.

"I thought you were done with Vegeta." my mother said.

"His family doesn't deserve to be punish for what he did." I replied as grabbed my purse and got up.

"Okay honey, just don't get your feelings hurt." My mother insisted and kissed on the cheek then left my room.

"Me too mother." I commented to myself as I grabbed my car keys.

**Vegeta POV**

How could I be so gullible! I actually fell into the wenches trap. Ugh mother was right, this would come back and bite me in the ass. And then weakling trying to make a move on my woman.

"Vegeta… PAY ATTETION TO ME!" The loud mouth harpy shouted.

"What!" I hissed.

"Hold the baby." Skylar ordered.

"You wanted to hold the brat." I mumbled.

"VEGETA IF YOU-" Skylar didn't finish her sentence because Tarot throw up on here

"EWWWW!" Skylar squealed and dropped the baby but luckily I caught her.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU IDIOTIC BITCH!" Vegeta snapped as he cradled his crying baby sister

"THE BRAT GOT MY NEW CORSET DIRTY!" Skylar stated in distaste

"GET OUT!" Vegeta demanded.

"FINE!" Skylar yelled as she stormed out the door.

**(no one's POV)**

"What was that about?" Bulma asked as she entered the house.

"Fucking bitch almost killed my sister." Vegeta answered as he tried to make Tarot stop crying.

"Awe, poor baby." Bulma cooed as she took Tarot from Vegeta arms and made her stop crying.

Vegeta smirk

"Why did you come here woman?" Vegeta asked.

"To see the kids." I answered dryly.

"Yea right." Vegeta muttered.

"BEE BEE IS THAT YOU?!" Vega asked as she ran into the living room.

Bulma smiled as the toddler ran to her and hugged her big belly.

"I missed you living here." Vega whined as she hugged Bulma tighter.

"Is your mother here?" Bulma asked.

"She went to the store to by more diapers." Vega reported as she shook her head.

"What about your brothers?" Bulma asked.

"They went we daddy to go buy the baby something- oops- it was 'pose to be a surprise." Vega replied.

"Its okay Veg, lets just say you never told me." Bulma said with a wink.

"Lets go play family." Vega demanded and pulled on Bulma's gray sweatshirt.

"Hold on Veg, I got put down Rossi." Bulma chuckled with a smile as she walked up the stairs.

"Don't mess this up for me." Vega whispered to her older brother once Bulma got upstairs with a glare then ran up the stairs.

**18 POV**

Damn! Bulma is NEVER going to forgive me after what I did to her. How could I believe Skylar, she's best friends with the bitch who tried to still my man. What was going on threw my head.

"Juu?" a woman voice called.

"Yes." I said snapping out of my thought.

"So have you decided who's adopting your baby." my adoption agent-Marie- asked.

"Me and Krillen haven't decided." I answered dryly.

"Oh. don't forget you don't have that long." Marie informed me.

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT!" I snapped.

"Is everything alright Juu." Marie asked and put her hand on mine.

"No, Krillen found out that I've been cheating on him, my dad is gone again, and my mom went back to rehab." I answered with tears.

"Don't worry Juu, every storm has a silver lining." Marie whispered in my ear.

"Hopefully." I thought aloud.

**Chi-chi's POV **

"GOKU GO GET A NURSE NOW!" I ordered at Goku who was sleeping.

"WHATS WRONG?!" Goku panic as he shot up.

"Gohan won't stop crying." I cried as I tried to calm down Gohan who was crying with all his might.

"Chi-chi don't you think you should learn how to do this?" Goku asked.

"HE'S BEEN CRYING FOR 30 MINUTES STRAIGHT WHILE YOU'VE BEEN SLEEPING." I screamed which made Gohan cry louder.

"Have you tried feeding him?" Goku asked as he walked over to our bed.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU IDIOT!" I screamed again with more tears.

"Let me see him." Goku said calmly as he took Gohan out of my arms.

"What's wrong Gohan?" Goku asked Gohan who stopped crying and started giggling.

I smiled and cried more.

"You know you've been stressing your mom out a lot, so you should do what she says and be a good boy okay." Goku continued and sat back in his chair.

I reached over to the table and grabbed my phone and took a picture of the two.

"Thank you Goku." I thanked.

"No problem Chi-chi, you went through 4 hours of labor, it's the least I can do." Goku replied as he rocked Gohan.

"I love you."

"Love you too Chi-chi, now get some sleep." Goku said before I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

**(Ouji House) No one's POV**

"Woman I want to talk to you." Vegeta asked nicely as he entered his little sister's room to find Vega combing Bulma's hair.

"What is it?" Bulma asked rudely.

"Alone." Vegeta hissed.

Bulma sighed and got up- thought it took a good three minutes-

She followed Vegeta to his room.

"What." Bulma hissed and crossed her arms.

"I wanted to-"

"Apologize-"

"Yes I-"

"You sorry you never believed me, and left me with the girl who's the cause of ALL my pain- and after you apologize we'll be happy." Bulma said sarcastically.

"What was I suppose to believe woman?" Vegeta asked getting loud.

"Well I don't know, maybe your girlfriend, who's pregnant with your son." Bulma said sarcastically again.

Vegeta was speechless.

"Chi-chi said Goku tried to find anyway out during her first trimester, but you, you got my hopes up high, that maybe we can be together forever, maybe we can be a family." Bulma confessed with tears.

"Bulma I'm-"

"Don't you dare say it, your only sorry because you got me pregnant." Bulma cried louder.

"Fine you want to act like I'm the bad guy, then get out of my house." Vegeta ordered.

"FINE!" Bulma yelled before leaving the room only to be confronted by Vega.

"Momma here Bee bee." Vega announced with a big smile.

"I have to go." Bulma said as she began walking down the stairs but a watered started dripping out of her pants.

"Bee bee, did you pee pee on your self." Vega chuckled.

Bulma screamed in pain which made everyone stop what they were doing to run to her side -including Vegeta-

"What's wrong Bulma?" Vegeta SR asked.

"The.. Baby… is coming." Bulma announced as she clenched the railing.

**A looooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooong chapter :D I'll try to update soon my loves :D**

**Review PLEASE**


	23. Bulma's in Labor!

Thank you everyone for reviewing!

**(Bulma's POV)**

"Are you guys going to help me?!" I asked rudely to the people who were staring at me with shock.

"Honey go get the car ready, Tarble go get a couple of pillows and blankets and water, Vega Vincent go get in the car, Vegeta carry her down to the car!" Rosicheena ordered.

Everyone rushed to there job, except Mr. Take-His-Time **(Vegeta)**

"Helloooooo I need to go to the hospital to have your baby." I inform.

Vegeta grunted and carried me to the car.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"YAY! BEE BEE IS HAVING HER BABY." Vega cheered jumping up and down in her booster seat.

"Are we.. Ready." Rosicheena painted as she came in the car.

"No we can't for get Tarble this time." Vegeta SR chuckled.

Vegeta smirked at the comment.

"Glad to see you guys didn't leave me this time." Tarble chuckled as he got in the car.

"We'll be there in 20 minutes Bulma." Rosicheena informed as we drove off.

I nodded and took out my iPhone5 and texted my mom, dad, Chi-chi, and Goku.

I didn't know whether to invite 18 and Krillen, but I did, we've been friends forever and I was going to have to forgive them sooner or later.

"ARAGGGGGGGGGAH!" I screamed as I squeezed my seat belt tighter.

"Are you okay Blue?" Vincent asked

"Yea, now I am, but where's Tarot?" I asked.

Vegeta SR stopped immediately and made a U turn.

"I FORGOT MY BABY!" Rosicheena cried as Vegeta SR sped up faster.

Vegeta smirked.

"You should slow down dad before you get a ticket." Tarble informed.

"NO HE WILL NOT!" Rosicheena screamed which made the baby kick hard.

Vegeta SR made a two sharp turns which made the baby kick more and me feel nauseous.

"Could you stop the car." I mumbled with my hand over my mouth.

"No time." Vegeta SR said as he kept driving.

"NOW!" I shouted which made him stop and I ran out the car and puked.

"Ewwwwwwwwe." Vega and Vincent said with chuckles.

"Could we drive more carefully this time?" I asked as I got back in the car.

"Yea." Vegeta SR chuckled as he began to drive again

**(Chi-chi's POV)**

"GOKU!" I shouted at the sleeping Goku.

"WHAT!? IS GOHAN OKAY?" Goku panicked.

"No, Bulma's going to have her baby."

"Serious?"

"Yea."

"Cool."

"Cool?! Is that all you have to say, Gohan and Trunks could celebrate their birthdays on the same day, and they'll be best friends!" I announced.

"Where is Gohan anyway?"

"Nurse took him."

"Oh, Chi-chi when can we leave the hospital the food sucks!"

"Tomorrow night." I chuckled.

"And Chi-chi…" Goku said as sat next to me in the bed.

"Yes."

"Would you like to go to prom with me?" Goku asked.

"OH MY GOD! I ALMOST FORGOT, OF COURSE I'LL GO WITH YOU!" I shouted and hugged him tight

**(18 POV)**

I knocked on Krillen's door impatiently, I had to tell him the good news. The door opened and it was Mr. Roshi.

"Well hello 18." Mr. Roshi said with a wink.

"Hello old pervert." I replied and pushed him aside.

"Krillen's in his room, but if you come to visit me we can go to my room." Mr. Roshi said.

"In your dreams." I chuckled and ran to Krillen's room which was upstairs.

"Krillen we need to talk." I reported as I busted through his door to find him in just his boxers.

"Umm.. 18." Krillen blushed cherry red as he pulled on some black basket ball shorts in a rush.

I blush too.

"So what do you want." Krillen asked.

"Bulma is in labor and we need to go buy Trunks a gift and her, since we were so mean."

"Isn't she due next month?" Krillen asked as he threw on a green American Eagle shirt.

"Yea, but hurry up I don't want to miss it." I ordered as he threw on some all black converse.

**(Bulma's POV)**

"See Vegeta you didn't want to go down Grove Street, now where stuck in traffic." Rosicheena scolded Vegeta SR

"Shut up woman will be out of here soon." Vegeta SR spat back.

"You said that 30 minutes ago daddy." Vega informed.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGAHHHHHHH !" I screamed as another contraction hit me.

"How far apart are they not Tarble?" Rosicheena asked.

"4 and a half minutes." Tarble answered.

"I need to lay down! And these pants are too tight" I cried

"Vegeta Tarble put the seats down so Bulma can lay down." Rosicheena ordered.

The boys did so and I laid down with a pillow behind my head.

"Vegeta could you take my pants of please." I begged.

"WHAT!? Are you mad?!" He asked.

"Please I can't do it." I begged again.

With a grunt her took my pants off and Tarble, Vincent, and Vega started giggling.

"Shut up!" He hissed.

"How long till were there?" I whined.

"Well the news says an hour to two hours." Rosicheena informed.

"WHAT!?" I screamed.

"Tarble could you see how many centimeters she dilated" Rosicheena asked.

"WHAT!" Tarble, Vegeta, and I shouted at the same time.

"WHY ME MOM!?" Tarble asked.

"Because you closest and I don't think your brother was paying attention during the doctor visits." Rosicheena replied.

With a winced from the both of us he checked to see how far I was dilated.

"6 or 7 centimeters." Tarble reported as he wiped his hand clean.

"What does that mean momma?" Vincent asked.

"That means the baby is coming soon." Vegeta SR informed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGAHHHH HHHH!" I shouted again but this time someone grabbed my hand, Vegeta.

"I love you Bulma and I'm sorry for all the pain that I've caused you and I hope you can forgive me, There's nothing more than I want to be in you and Trunk's life." he whispered in my ear

Did her just say my name… WAIT DID HE JUST SAY THE BABY'S NAME! DID HE JUST SAY THE THREE MAGIC WORDS! This must be a dream.

"Your forgiven." I cried with a smile.

**(18's POV)**

"I hope she hasn't given birth yet." I said as I got in my car.

"I cant wait to see Vegeta's face." Krillen chuckled as he started the car.

"He's probably going to faint like Goku did." I chuckled.

"Yea.."

There was an awkward silence for a good five minutes before I spoke up.

"Krillen, I'm 100 percent sorry for all that I've done for you, I was stupid and didn't know what I was doing, all I want is your forgiveness and us to take it slow."

"I'm sorry for being so mad at you." Krillen apologized.

I smiled it felt good that Krillen finally forgave me, now all I need to is to get my best friend back.

**(Bulma's POV)**

"We're here!" Vegeta SR announced.

"Thank god I'm ready to push." I said as I got out the car.

"I'll meet you guys inside." Vegeta SR said after everyone got out and drove off

"Hello Bulma we've been waiting for you." My doctor, Dr. Tate said with a smile.

"JUST HURRY UP AND GET MY TO A ROOM!" I ordered as I sat in a wheel chair.

"How far apart are the contractions." Dr. Tate asked.

"2 and a half minutes." Tarble answered and kept pushing me.

"I think you ready to push Bulma." Dr. Tate informed.

"Is it to late for drugs." I asked.

"Yes my dear." Dr. Tate answered as he led us to a room

I frowned in defeat as the transferred me to a bed.

"Bulma sweetie, I knew I heard you scream." My father chuckled as he entered the room with my mother.

"My baby is having a baby!" My mother squealed as she gave me a hug.

"Hey mom." I replied.

"Why did it take you guys so long to get here?" My dad asked.

"We got stuck in traffic daddy." I answered.

"Just like me when I went into labor with you." My mom giggled.

"Hey Tarble could you go get Chi-chi she's in room 452 two rooms down." I asked.

Tarble nodded before he left.

"Bulma!" 18 shouted as she ran into the room.

"18!" Chi-chi shouted as she entered the room follow by Goku and Tarble.

"I am so sorry you guys, I was such a bitch to you Bulma, when I should of shanked Skylar." 18 apologized and hugged me.

"Its okay 18." I chuckled.

"Okay, so who's staying, because I have a baby to deliver." Dr. Tate asked

"Come on you two this isn't a pretty sight." Tarble chuckled as he led Vincent and Vega out the door.

"Been here done that." Goku said before he left the room.

"I should go to." Krillen said then left.

That left Vegeta's parents, my parents, 18, Chi-chi, and Vegeta.

"You ready Bulma?" Dr. Tate asked.

I nodded and grabbed Vegeta's hand.

"One….Two…. Three…"

As he continued to count I continued to push and scream.

"AHHGGGGG!" I screamed.

"You doing good B." Chi-chi said.

"One… Two… Three…."

"AHHHHGGG!" I screamed louder with tears and squeezed Vegeta's hand tighter.

"One more push Bulma." Dr. Tate informed and then began to count.

"I pushed with all my might then there was a wail.

"It's a boy!" Dr. Tate announced though everyone knew.

Vegeta cut the cord.

I cried tears of joy as he handed me my son but I felt as if I had to push again, which a did.

There was another cry.

"It's another baby." Dr. Tate reported.

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted

"A girl." Dr. Tate announced

ANOTHER BABY! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!

"I need to test her." He said before he left the room.

"I'll take him." A young nurse said as she took Trunks and left the room.

"WHA-WHAT'S GOING ON!" I cried.

"I'll go see." Rosicheena said as she left the room.

Soon after a nurse came in and told everyone to go so I can get fixed up.

7 minutes after that Dr. Tate came in with Trunks and my daughter followed by Vegeta.

"Is everything alright." I asked as I looked at her, she had my hair but she hasn't opened her eyes yet.

"Perfectly healthy, 7 pounds 8 ounces 19 inches, She was hiding really well." Dr. Tate replied and handed her to me.

"She's beautiful, I think her name should be Braillea." I said as I cuddled her tighter. (Bra-ill-lee-a)

"Bulma… She's blind." Dr. Tate announced.

I swear it felt as if my heart dropped.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S BLIND!?" Vegeta barked.

"Here eye sight wasn't done developing, but we think we can give her surgery when she's 3 or 4." Dr. Tate replied.

"Vegeta could you go show everyone Trunks and tell them about Bra?" I asked calmly.

Vegeta did so

"Are you sure we can't do anything now?" I asked.

"No, if we try we might lose her." Dr. Tate informed.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" I cried.

"It's not that bad Bulma, she'll be just the same as any other baby-"

"Except she can't see." I finish with more tears.

"I'll give you some time." Dr. Tate said then he left.

I cried for a good five minutes before I saw Bra open her eyes, they were blue a little lighter than mines.

Bra grabbed my finger and kept looking at me and started getting fussy.

"Its okay Bra, momma's here." I cooed.

"Where's my granddaughter." My mother squealed as she came into the room followed by everyone else.

I hand Bra to my mother and Vegeta handed Trunks to me.

"Did you tell them?" I asked Vegeta .

"Yea, but it doesn't change anything, we love her just as much." Rosicheena replied as my mother handed Bra to her.

"So this means I'm an auntie times 2!" Vega Vincent said as they climbed on my bed.

"Yea." I answered with a smile.

"How are we going to fit all of them in the house!" Vegeta SR asked.

"We were thinking the kids could move in with us." my dad suggested.

"YES!" Vegeta SR said.

"But he's still my baby." Rosicheena cooed and gave Vegeta a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh sweetie we have to go get Braillea some clothes and toys and bottle and-"

"We know the rest sweetheart." My dad chuckled.

"Bye Bulma." My mother said and gave me a kiss on the cheek then Trunks and Bra followed by my dad.

"We should go to." Rosicheena insisted.

Everyone said there goodbyes and as soon as Bulma and Vegeta thought they had some alone time the gang came in.

"Two kids Vegeta!" Krillen said in astonishment.

"Congrats." Goku said.

"Bulma! OH MY GOD! WE GET TO DRESS HER UP, DO HER HAIR, PUT HER IN BALLET!" Chi-chi shouted in excitement.

"Yea and wrestling." 18 add which made all three of us giggle.

"I'm tired you guys." I yawned.

"Yea, pushing one baby out is exhausting but pushing two takes all your energy!" Chi-chi said as she hugged me.

"We'll be here tomorrow." 18 said as she hugged me too

"Come on boys." Chi-chi and 18 demanded.

"Bye Bulma." Goku and Krillen said.

"You haven't held your daughter yet." I said with another yawn.

"Go to sleep woman." Vegeta ordered as he took Bra out of my arms

**(Vegeta's POV)**

I was only expecting one brat but now I have two, how am I suppose to sleep at night, wait that's what the woman is for, but knowing her she'll make me do it all.

"Just to let you know brat your going to an all girls private school." I said to her.

I laid her in the bed thingy the doctors carry babies around in.

I picked up Trunks and laid him in his bed.

"And I'll make sure you'll be able to beat Kakarott's brat too."

**Awe in my opinion saddest chapter ever**

**Leave you opinion **

**And check out this story: For Those We Love by Moka-Chan I helped her write it ^.^**

**Review please **


	24. HELP!

Hello everyone Bri here, I have an announcement to make, I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK FOR MY STORIES

High School Twist

Fresh Start

Truly Beastly

The only story I seem not to have writers block for is my new story Practical Magic.

(PLEASE CHECK IT OUT AND REVIEW)

I want to end HST within five chapters

And I'm no where near done with my other stories

Any ideas, I will gladly accept!


	25. Things couldn't get worser than this

**Chi-chi's POV**

I never thought being a mother would be this…. BORING! I don't regret having Gohan, he's my pride and joy… but I've been staying home for the past two and a half weeks. ALONE! Luckily next Monday I will be going back to school, since Sharroto is taking a month and a half leave. But I don't know which one is better, staying home by myself with my baby, or going to school with a bunch of…..PRICKS….

"WAHHHHHH!" Gohan wailed from his crib.

I sighed as I got up… this was the third time this hour I've had to get up and get him.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked as I lifted him out of his crib.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He wailed louder.

I walked over to my dresser where one of his bottle were.

"You hungry sweetie?" I asked Gohan I put the bottle in his mouth.

Gohan stopped crying and drunk his milk happily.

Just as I was about to relaxed my phone rang. It was Bulma.

**Me: **Hey Bulma what's up?

**Bulma: **You know, taking care of Trunks and Bra while Vegeta's at school.

**Me: **You miss that hell whole too?

**Bulma: **YES! PLEASE CHI, LETS DO SOMETHING!

**Me: **Sure, we can drive to the beach, then pick up the boys from school.

**Bulma: **Sure, get ready, I'm here.

I looked outside the window and saw Bulma dressed in a red Stanford sweater and gray sweats with all black Nikes and two car seats in her grasp. I end the call then ran down stairs to open the door for her.

"You sneaky little bitch." I giggled.

"It feels like forever since we seen each other." Bulma replied as she entered the house.

"And how have my niece and nephew been doing?" I cooed as I grabbed Bra's car seat.

"Bra's the little cry baby, and Trunks is calm, only if Bra was like her big brother."

"I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HAD TWINS!" I squealed as we made it in my room.

"Me either, its like five times the work." Bulma sighed as she sat Trunk's car seat next to the bed.

"We should see if 18 wants to come." I suggested as I searched through Gohan's clothes.

"You know how 18 is now, she's been in bed rest since Trunks and Bra were born. So were going to have to make an unexpected visit." Bulma said as she collapsed on my bed.

"Why is she so worried?" I asked as I put a 'momma's boy' shirt over his head.

"The whole, Bra being blind thing." Bulma answered getting slightly irritated.

"Such a worry wart." I joked.

"You can say that again."

"Just give me five more minutes, I need to change."

"No you don't you look just fine." Bulma lied, I was wearing black Victoria Secret's sweat pant, and Goku's gray sweeter.

"I swear, if there's cute boys there your dead." I threaten.

"Chi-chi Mau, you getting married in July, how can you think of boys."

"It's not like I want to date them or anything." I giggled as I put my slippers on

"Iight, leggo home dog." Bulma said as she picked Trunks and Bra up.

"Please, don't ever say that again." I begged as I pick Gohan and his car seat up.

**Goku's POV (At school)**

"Hey Vegeta." I greeted as I walked up to my best friend's locker.

"Hay is for horses Kakarott." Vegeta said monotone as he slammed his locker shut.

"So I can feed a horse, by saying 'hey'?" I asked out loud.

"Your such an idiot." Vegeta replied.

"Hey guys." Krillen greeted as he join us.

"Well, well, well, haven't seen you in a while chrome dome." Vegeta joked as he began to walk away from his locker, followed by Krillen and I

"Sorry I've been so distant, I went out of town." Krillen answered.

"What if 18 had of went into labor!" I panicked.

"Three things, first she's been on bed rest, second I don't have to be there since I'm not the father. Third I don't care." Krillen replied.

"Looks like someone grew some balls." Vegeta said replied with a smirk.

"And lost his heart." I added.

"I don't want to argue about this Goku, I'll talk to you guys later." Krillen responded before walked off in a different direction.

"So how are the twins?" I asked.

"None of your damn business." Vegeta spat.

"You and Krillen are so bitter about having kids." I spat before walking off. I don't see what the problem is, I've never been happier, though Chi-chi and I should of waited, but stuff happens, and it happens for a reason.

**18 POV (Gero house)**

"There is no way in hell I'm leaving this bed!" I shouted pulling the cover closer to me, as a defense shield.

"Come on Juu, you've been stuck in this house for like a million years." Chi-chi exaggerated as she tried to pry the covers off of me.

"Nope." I replied and crossed my arms.

"Pwease Auntie Juu, I weally want to go to the beach." Bulma said in a baby voice as she lift Trunks up.

"What ever." I replied as I got out the bed and walked to my closet.

"Yes!" Chi-chi and Bulma said in victory.

"But before we go I to go to Taco Bell and Wendy's." I added as I threw on a sweatshirt.

"Why?" Bulma asked

"Have you ever had their Doritos shell tacos with Wendy's natural cut fries, UGH! It's so good." I answered (IT'S SOOO BOMB *MOUTH WATERS*)

"And to believe we use to eat like that." Chi-chi said which made everyone laugh.

**Skylar's POV (Lunch) **

"I can't believe he's back with her. OF ALL THE STUPID THINGS. WE WERE MEANT FOR EACH OTHER!" I screamed while hitting my fist against the lunch table.

"Calm down Sky." Emma insisted.

"I will not calm down." I argued.

"You really let it go." Harper said monotone.

"No I never get up, and I never lose." I countered.

"And, you never eat." Harper replied as she grabbed the chili fries off my tray.

"Are you pregnant too Harper." I responded rudely.

"Just because I'm hungry doesn't mean I'm pregnant." Harper snapped

"Yea right." I said and rolled my eyes.

"So what are you going to do stalk me till you find the truth, like you did with Bulma, Chi-chi, and 18." Harper retorted.

"SHUT UP HARPER." I demanded.

"I don't have to." Harper argued and crossed her arms over her chess in victory.

"Let's not fight." Emma insisted.

"Fine by me." Harper replied then went back to stuffing her face with more food.

"Any who, Skylar, you need to let go of Vegeta, he's with Bulma, and has TWO kids." Emma added.

"No I won't he's mine, but till Prom, I think I'll spend a little time with Yamcha." I replied as I flipped my brown hair over my shoulders.

"No the hell you won't, because if you weren't so stuck up on Vegeta and ruining Bulma's reputation, you would of known me and Yamcha are together." Emma revealed.

"YOU FUCKING WHORE!" I screamed on the top of my lungs.

"I'm not a whore, YOU used Yamcha, and I was there for him, because you know what, YOU use Harper and I as your little toys TOO, and YOU know what, were not friends anymore, your CRAZY and need to get back on your meds." Emma shouted as she stormed off.

"Sorry Sky, maybe if you got help, I might be your friend again, until then.."

Before Harper could leave and finished I grabbed her by her arm and pulled her close

"Your not leaving you bitch! I made you into who you are now, you were shit when we first met, then I turned you into what you are now!" I hissed and squeezing her arm tighter.

"Let go now!" Harper yelped.

"Fine, but I'm warning you, all who disobey me, WILL PAY!" I warned and let her go.

Once free she ran as fast as she could away from me.

_**You don't need them Skylar, all you need is Vegeta and I.**_

"Shut up!" I screamed, over the past week the voice in my head been talking to me again. Its not fair, daddy paid for the best doctors and therapist to make her go away, now everyone is going to think I'm crazy. But that wasn't going to stop me from what I needed to do…Lunch is over in ten minutes.

"Hey you what's your name?" I asked a boy who was sitting at the table next to me.

"Umm, Alex." The boy answered.

"I'll give you ten dollars and a kiss if you take some pictures of me." I said as I handed him a digital camera

"Sure." Alex replied as he held the camera to his eye.

"Not now you idiot." I hissed

"The when." He asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Just follow me." I ordered as I hauled him into the hallway. If my calculations are correct Vegeta will be here, in thirty seconds.

"Okay Alex, I want you to take pictures of me and Vegeta." I instructed.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"Well Alex I wanted to keep this a secret, Vegeta abused me while we were dating. I want to get proof that he's abused me. And if I do decide to take him to court you're my witness." I lied, I had to do anything to get what I wanted.

"Sorry to hear that Skylar, I'll make sure I take good ones." Alex answered.

"Thank you, but here he comes so hide and be quiet." I whispered loudly and pushed Alex aside, but out of view.

"Hello Vegeta." I said as I walked up to Vegeta.

"What the hell do you want." Vegeta spat while stopping

"Just wanted to see if you were busy Friday." I asked.

"Yes I'm busy, now leave." He answered as he pushed me aside and began to walk.

"Are you busy Saturday?" I asked again while stepping in front of him.

"Yes, and the day after that, and the day after that, and the 18 years after that." He answered.

"Come on Vegeta I know you're a dad now, but it doesn't mean you have to deal with Bulma." I whined as I pushed him into the lockers and pressed my body against him.

"I'll do what ever I please. Now get the fuck off of me." Vegeta demanded.

_**Skylar don't let him go…**_

"List here bucko, my motto is I get EVERYTHING I want, and what I want is you, now you can be with me willingly, or I'll take EVERYTHING out that stands in our way. And if you don't believe me TRY ME." I hissed.

With all his force he pinned me against the other wall.

"Listen you crazy bitch, if you come anywhere near Bulma, or my kids I'll make sure it's the last thing you do. GOT IT!" He spat.

"Well Vegeta Ouji if you don't want to go to jail for abuse, then you'll go to prom with me." I whispered in his ear while pulling him closer.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Vegeta asked.

"I have a spy taking pictures of us right know now, and if you want to see those kids of yours, I advise you to be a good boy and do as I say."

"What judge would believe you."

"All I have to say is, I was walking down the hall, you started talking to me, and when I tried to leave you pulled me onto of you, and when I rejected you pinned me against the wall and tried to rape me. And what judge would believe an teenage alcoholic, who tried to kill himself and his best friend."

I could tell on his face that he knew he was screwed. I kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Tell my future step kids, mommy Skylar says hello." I said before I was out of his sight.

_**Good Job Skylar **_

_**Bulma's POV (beach)**_

After stopping by every restaurant by the beach, Chi-chi, 18, and I decided to go soak our feet in the water.

"I'm surprise there isn't a lot of people here?" 18 commented .

"What do you expect, it's the middle of the week and most of the people who come here are in school right now." I answered.

"True." 18 replied.

"So 18, have you found a couple?" Chi-chi asked.

"No, I want to wait till after Marron is born to see how they interact with her." 18 answered while rubbing her stomach.

"Marron?" Chi-chi and I asked in sync.

"Yea, its my mom's middle name, since my mom has been back from rehab she's been my rock." 18 answered.

"Good to see you and your mom happy again." Chi-chi said as she crossed her arms.

"Don't worry Chi, Mrs. Mau will get use to the fact." I insisted

"No she won't, she's a bitch and we all know it." Chi-chi argued.

"How about we stop talking about moms." 18 suggested.

"Yes, lets talk about babies, I swear yesterday Gohan almost said his first word."

"You do realize he's not even a month old." I said with a sweat drop.

**Vegeta's POV (Study hall)**

Fucking bitch, where does she get the idea that she can black mail me like that. I should of back handed her for doing such a thing. Fuck this! One more period before class ended and I was going to get to the bottom of this.

"Vegeta, what does you progress report say?" That idiot Kakarott asked.

"None of your damn business." I answered.

"I have a B average." Kakarott said.

"Hurray." I said sarcastically.

"Let's see what you have Vegeta." Chrome Dome said as he snatched the paper out of my hand.

"All A's?!" Chrome Dome said in awe.

"Bulma makes sure I do my homework every night now, she's says something about me having to rely on her." I said monotone.

"Did you just say Bulma?" Chrome Dome asked.

"Yes, that is her name." I replied.

"You only call her Bulma when you need to apologize to her or your mad." Kakarott added.

"What's wrong Veggie?" Chrome Dome asked.

"First don't call me that, second none of your fucking business I just want to get out this hell whole." I answered.

"Awe do you miss you family." Kakarott cooed.

"Shut the hell up Kakarott." I spat.

**18's POV (beach)**

"Girls, my water just broke…" I reported as I began to breathe rapidly.

"WHAT!" Bulma and Chi-chi shouted.

"I need one you two to call 911!" I demanded.

"Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit." Chi-chi panicked.

"911.. Yes this is e-" Bulma said before she stopped .

"What the hell is so funny Juu?" Bulma asked

"You should of seen your faces!" I said between laughs.

"Never mind. YOU DIRY LITTLE BITCH!" Bulma screamed after ended the 911 call.

"You guys actually fell for it." I laughed harder.

"If you weren't pregnant I would smash you face into the ground." Chi-chi threaten.

"Sorry I scared you guys, I just had to." I replied, ending my laughing fits.

"Whatever we better get going." Bulma said.

"Yea, and I'm hungry." I replied.

_**SKYLAR, SKYLAR, SKYLAR, SKYLAR.**_

"S-SHUT UP!" I screamed as I began to beat my head with my fist.

_**Don't yell at me girl, I control you will do as I say.**_

"Please, just get out my head." I begged as I collapsed to the ground.

_**I'm here to help you get what you want.**_

"No, your going to make me hurt myself again." I cried as I pulled my knees close to my chess and began rocking back and forth.

_**IF YOU HAD OF LISTEN NONE OF THAT WOULD OF HAPPEN**_

"STOP YELLING!" I demanded.

Finally, the voice stopped, I had to hurry before she came back.

I went into the bathroom and grabbed a pair of scissors.

"I will be beautiful." I said to myself and began to cut my shoulder length hair. **(ahaha tricked ya)**

"You get what you want, and do what you have to do to get it!" I added as I finished cutting my hair, which was now to my ear and uneven.

"You'll do ANYTHING to get what you want." I told myself and added a tone of make up on my face.

_**That's a good girl, you look beautiful.**_

"Thank you." I replied and but on a black hoodie.

_**You know what to do.**_

**Bulma's POV (Her room)**

"I want to hold her now." Vega said as she bounced up and down.

"Sure Veg, but you have to wash your hands first." I instructed.

"Okay." She said before she ran out the room.

"Why did you bring them here?" Vegeta asked.

"Because they wanted to see the twins, but I was to tired to go to your house." I said a I picked up Bra from her crib.

"Whatever." Vegeta scoffed and crossed his arms.

"DONE, now can I hold Bra." Vega said rapidly, still bouncing up and down.

"Sit down first." I said, she did so.

"Okay, now make sure to support her head." I added as I hand Bra to her.

"I know, momma always tells me to hold Rossi like this." Vega replied with a big smile on her face.

"Vegeta, can we play the PS3." Vincent asked.

"Not until you finished your homework." I interrupted as I picked up Trunks.

"Ugh, but multiplication is so hard." Vincent whined.

"Vegeta will help you." I replied.

"Hell no." Vegeta said flatly.

"I'm telling mom you cussed." Vega informed.

"Hell isn't a bad word." Vincent argued.

"I'm a grown man brat." Vegeta spat.

"Still, mom doesn't want you to cuss." Vega added.

"Mom can go to hell." Vegeta spat.

"I'm telling mom." Vega responded.

"That's it, you two are going home." Vegeta snapped.

"HEY THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Vincent whined

"WAH!" Trunks cried."WOMEN SHUT THAT BOY UP!" Vegeta demanded.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" I shouted.

"WHY DO WE HAVE TO GO HOME!" Vincent asked

"I'M STILL TELLING MOM!" Vega yelled.

"WAH!" Bra cried.

"GREAT NOW BOTH OF THEM ARE CRYING!" I screamed

"WE JUST GOT HERE!" Vincent cried.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled.

Everyone face me, and surprisingly Bra and Trunks stopped crying.

"Vegeta your helping Vince with his homework whether you like it or not, and Veg your helping me put the twins to sleep. GOT IT!" I commanded.

**Chi-chi's POV (the kitchen)**

I'm home alone as usual, Sharrotto and Bardock don't come home till ten, and Goku doesn't come home till nine thirty. So I decided, while Gohan was asleep, to make cookies.

"Chi-chi, make me some food now!" Raditz yelled as he busted through the kitchen door, almost falling over.

"Aren't you suppose to be a work." I asked as I put another batch of chocolate cookies in the oven.

"Yea, but I got half the day off." Raditz answered as he sat in one of the chairs.

"Why?" I asked as I took off my oven mitts.

"Why!? Why!? Let me ask you some why's. Why did you get pregnant a seventeen? Why did Bulma get pregnant? Why did 18 get pregnant with Krillen's baby? Why doesn't she love me!? I would treat her better than that ass whole!" Raditz shouted while banging his fist on the table.

"Are you drunk!" I asked.

"I think?" He answered with a giggled.

"How much have you had to drink?" I asked while putting my hands on my hips.

"Three gallons of vodka!" He answered.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed.

"Don't scream my head hurts." Raditz demanded as he put his hands over his ears.

"Go lay on the couch now!" I ordered.

"Yes mother mama sir ma'am!" Raditz replied as he walked out the kitchen the best he could.

I ran to the refrigerator, and grabbed the two gallon water jugs, then to the medicine cabinet and grabbed a whole pill bottle of Tylenol.

"You know, mom is going to kill you once she finds out you've been drinking."

"So what."

"Here drink this, and I'll be back with a ice packet."

"Okay sissy."

I ran back to the kitchen and grabbed two ice packet from the freezer and ran back to the couch.

"Ready?" I asked Raditz.

Raditz nodded

I put both of the packet on his head.

"You're a savior Chi-chi." Raditz responded.

"I know, all you have to do is baby-sit Gohan tomorrow." I said with a smile.

"Should of seen that one coming." Raditz chuckled.

18's POV (Mrs. Gero's room)

"Hey mom what are you doing?" I asked my mother as I emerged into her room.

"I'm doing something I should of did ten years ago?" My mother answered as she opened her brief case.

"And that is?" I asked as I took a seat in the other chair.

"I'm divorcing your father?" She answered.

"Really?" I said in awe.

"It's not worth it Juu, he'll always be a cheater and a liar." My mother revealed.

"Oh."

"Are you okay with this?"

"Hell yea, I haven't seen dad in so long."

"And he was like that when you and James were kiddos."

"What are you planning to do?"

"I bought a beach house yesterday, everything is paid for, I'm going to live there and you can to if you want."

"Sure. It'll be perfect for the summer."

"Bulma, Chi-chi, Krillen, and the other two boys and come and visit if they want."

"Thanks mom, and where's 17?"

"Out with that Amy girl, I think she's the one for him."

"Longest relationship he has EVER had."

"Bout time."

"Any ways, I'm going to go back to sleep."

"Good night sweet heart." My mother said as she pulled me into a hug.

"Night mom." I replied as I parted the hug.

"And if you decide to keep Marron, her room is ready at the beach house." My mom revealed.

I walked back to my room and collapsed on my bed. This year has really gone up and down and really fast. Most things I regret, and some things I don't.

I took out my phone and dialed Krillen's number.

"Krillen, I need to tell you something.

**Bulma's POV**

"Buh bye Bee bee." Vega said as she put on her seat belt.

"Bye Blue." Vincent said as he too put on his seat belt.

"Bye you two, I'll see you guys this weekend, And hurry back Vegeta." I insisted as I slammed the range rover's door.

I watched the car drive down the road until it was out of site. I walked back inside then to the twins room.

"Hello Bulma." A mysterious voice greeted.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked

"Don't be so loud or you'll you wake Bra." The stranger replied.

"Skylar?" I said as I flickered on the lights

"Long time no see Bulma." Skylar replied. I then noticed that she had Bra in her arms.

"Let go of my daughter!" I demanded as I reached for my iPhone5.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, I can kill your kids and you in three minutes tops, Vegeta is gone, you parents are on a date, and I will kill you so quick your servants won't know a thing." Skylar reported.

"I have you on video camera." I countered.

"I disabled them, cut all the phone wire's, I plan this all out." Skylar revealed.

"What do you want." I asked on the verge of tears.

"Bulma, Bulma, Bulma, we all know what I want….."

Cliffy! :P

Leave a review, and tell me how it was

And if you don't like it please done say things like this 'you're a disgrace to the human race' :/


	26. The Fight

Hey yall, are yall ready for an amazing chapter of HST, well here you are.

FYI: I have came to the conclusion **OF NOT FINISHING THIS STORY…. SIKE!** I will be finishing this but the real FYI is that Raditz will not become a killer, he's to sexy for that =3

**Chi-chi's POV (THE LIVING ROOM)**

"So Raditz, in my opinion, I think you should move on." I said as I put an ice packet on Raditz's forehead.

"Maybe if I wait a little lo-"

"There is no way in hell 18 is going to go back out with you!" I snapped.

"Hurtful!" Raditz whined.

"No offense, but she and Krillen belong together." I revealed.

"UGH!" Raditz moaned while smashing a pillow in his face.

"Your acting like a bitch! Again, no offense, but where's the Raditz that I know, the prideful player!" I shouted as I shook his body.

"You right!" Raditz as he shout off the couch and put his fist in the air (like super heroes)

"Good, because you have a date with this girl name Fasha." I confessed as I hastly walked out the living room, but was soon fallowed by Raditz.

"Who's Fasha?" Raditz asked.

"She's a girl in my school, BUT, she's your type, short hair, black hair, athletic, and really pretty." I explained.

"How old is she?" Raditz asked while leaning against the wall.

"18.. Duh.. You really think I'm trying to send you to jail. GOD." I replied while crossing my arms.

"Cool." He replied with a smirk.

"So here's her number, and don't fuck this up." I said as I passed him a paper with Fasha's number on it.

"Don't worry." He responded as he strutted (like a girl) to the his room.

"GOOD TO SEE YOU BACK RADDY!" I shouted which made Gohan cry.

I called Krillen ten minutes ago and told him the good news. I'm keeping Marron. Soon as I told him the good news he said he was coming over and hung up the phone. AH! I'm so happy. I CAN KEEP MY BABY. I looked out the window and saw Krillen's adoptive father's Prius. If I wasn't to busy running (more like wobbling) down stairs I would of took a picture.

"Hey Krillen." I greeted with a smile.

"What you told me on the phone… was it true." He panted.

I nodded my head yes.

"Why now?" He asked.

"Come in first then I'll tell you." I insisted as I gestured him to come inside.

"Okay." He responded as he followed me to the living room.

"And to answer your question. I wasn't ready back then." I answered as I took as seat on the sofa.

"What do you mean?" He ask as he took a seat next to me.

"Back then, I hated my dad, my mom, you, sometime Bulma and Chi-chi, and life." I explained.

"And.."

"Now, I still hate my dad, love my mom, love you, love B and Chi, love life, and love my baby." I added as I put my hand on my belly.

"So what are we going to do, we only have month and a half left." Krillen asked

"My mom has a beach house, so we can move there after graduation, and the baby room is already done." I answered with a big grin.

"That was easy." Krillen said monotone.

"So.. How do you feel about this?" I asked.

"Words can't describe how happy I am." He replied then pulled me into a kiss.

"… I want Vegeta, and you and these brats stand in my way." Skylar said as she carelessly glided a knife down Bra's cheek.

"Please. Skylar, leave Trunks and Bra out of it." I pleaded.

"No, that's not my motto, I destroy ANYTHING that stands in my way of getting what I want." Skylar laughed evilly.

"Please Skylar. I'm begging, don't hurt them." I begged as I got to my knees in tears.

"Funny to see you on your knees." Skylar laughed harder.

"Skylar, if you leave them alone, I'll let you go free." I pleaded as I cried harder.

"HA! I WILL KILL YOUR BABIES AND YOU, AND NO ONE WILL KNOW I DID IT, YOU KNOW WHY?!"

I didn't reply I just sobbed harder.

"ANSWER ME BITCH, OR THIS BRAT GOES BYE BYE!" Skylar screamed as she held the knife against Bra's neck.

"Why?" I asked with more tears.

"For my fifth birthday, I asked for a kitten, my mother got me a dog, I killed the dog the next day. I told my parents I wanted to be an only child, when I was ten they had twins, killed my brother and sister before they turned a month old, eleven, my nana forgot to bake me cookies, I killed her the same night, 13, my mother hit me for talking back, when my father left that night, I set their bedroom on fire and watched that bitch die, twenty minutes ago I killed Harper and Emma, and you want to know why?"

"Why?" I asked but her came out scratchy

"Because they left me … THEY LEFT ME!" Skylar shrieked with tears.

"I'm sorry Skylar, you didn't deserve to be treated like that." I lied as I slowly got to my feet

"Really." Skylar replied with more tears, no that I was on my feet I could see all the make up she put on was running down her face.

"Yes." I answered while cautiously walking towards her.

"I just wanted to be pretty and popular. AM I NOT PRETTY?!" SHE asked and hit herself in the head with her fist.

"Your beautiful." I replied as I finally made it to her.

"Then why doesn't Vegeta want me." Skylar cried as she fell to her knees.

"If you want, I cane help you get what you want." I lied and carefully patted her on the back

"Really?" She asked. He big brown eyes staring through me.

"Yea, just give me Bra." I asked while holding my arms out

At first Skylar was skeptical but she slowly handed her over. I took this to my advantage and kicked her in the chin, which caused he to fly 25 feet backwards and hit her head on the wall. I ran over to Trunk's cribbed and grabbed him. I looked back, Skylar was still on the ground, so I locked the door and ran to my room.

_**YOU FUCKING IDIOT WHY DID YOU LET HER GO!**_

"SHUT UP AND LET ME DO THIS!" I screamed as I got up.

I took a pistol out of hoodie and aimed for the door knob. I took four shots for it to come off. I then stuck my hand through the hole and maneuvered the door of the track.

"Briefs your not getting away that easy. I know this house like the back of my hand!" I shouted as I glided the knife across the wall which caused it to leave marks.

_**AND DON'T LET HER TRICK YOU**_

"Oh, I won't." I hissed as I continued to walk down the hall.

I made it to my room which was about seven doors down from the nursery. I locked the door and pushed my dresser in front of it. I then ran to my walk in closet.

"Trunks, Bra, I need you two to be brave, don't cry." I told my children as I laid them on top of one of my jackets. I kissed their heads then ran out the closet. I set in my code so only I could unlock it. I crawled under my bed and took out my phone.

**Vegeta: **What the hell do you want woman, I'm on my way back!

**Me: **Vegeta hurry please she's here *cries*

**Vegeta: **Who the hell are you talking about?

**Me: **Skylar, and she tried to kill Bra *cries*

**Vegeta: **How the hell did she get in

**Me: **I don't know, just get here, she has a knife. And a gun.

**Vegeta: **I'll be there in seven minutes.

After he hung up I called the police. Hopefully I could keep her away until help comes.

"I know your in here Briefs!" Skylar yelled as she banged on the door.

I kept quiet.

"Just to let you know, your dying tonight, so say goodbye to those brats." She yelled as she banged harder on the door.

"1...2...3" She counted with three gun shots, then before I knew it she was in the room.

I closed my eyes shut and began to cry

"Bra Ouji Briefs (B.O.B LOL), not even a month old, my eighth kill, Trunks Ouji Briefs, not even three weeks old, my ninth kill, and Bulma Briefs, 19 years old, mother of two, heiress to Capsule Corporation, my tenth kill." Skylar said as she searched through my small closet.

"Ten kills and never caught." She gloated as her feet stepped closer to my bed.

"Ten kills and counting, planning on killing Yamcha too." She continued. Her feet right in front of my eyes.

"FOUND YOU!" She shouted as she looked under the bed, her reward was perfume in her face.

"Fucking Bitch!" She cursed as she used her hands to cover her eyes.

I grabbed the closest thing to me, a trophy, and started beating her with it.

"STAY. THE. FUCK AWAY. FROM. MY BABIES. AND. MY. MAN!" I screamed as I continued to beat her in the head. I was going to go in for another hit but she grabbed it.

"Its not that easy Briefs." She hissed as she snatched the trophy out of my grasp.

"You see, I never lose Briefs." She said as she aimed a punch for my head but I quickly maneuvered it. I grabbed her fist and twisted her arm, she smiled at the pain and kneed me in the gut. I fell to my knee. She slapped me to the ground.

"I always win." She whispered as she grabbed my neck and began to choke me.

"I say you have about 35 seconds to live. Say what you need to say." She continued

"I love my family."

"Two."

"I hope you burn in hell."

"Me too. Three."

"The police are on there way, and so is Vegeta." I said with a smile as everything slowly tuned black. But I fought it.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH, I GOING TO KILL YOU." She screamed as she hit my head against the wall. Her grip loosen, so I grabbed her arms and then used all my power to kick her in the abdomen, she landed into something, or should I say someone.

She started laughing evilly as she slowly back away from Vegeta.

"Oh Vegeta, today we could have been to together, but it looks like plans have changed." She crackled.

"You know I really should be trying to kill you right now, but that would put me on your disgusting level, I'll let the police deal with you." He responded as he walked up to her.

"No you don't, I'm leaving right now." She replied with a smirk.

"Your out your rabid as mind if you think I'm letting you go." Vegeta said as he grabbed her arm.

"Well, If you don't let go, Briefs is dead." She replied as aimed a gun at me. Vegeta slowly let go. Skylar opened my balcony window and looked out. I could hear the police sirens coming near.

"We will meet again my love." She said before she jumped off the balcony.

"Vegeta." I cried as he pulled me into a hug.

"Stop crying woman, I'll make sure she never comes near you." He whispered in my ear.

YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAY AYA

I do believe that I had some pretty good fighting scenes in this fight-tastic story. I updated super early because I had the perfect idea! :D

Review PLEASE!


	27. Skylar's Story

**Sorry this chapter took so long, my niece was born a week early and I decided to stay in the hospital with me sister (And FYI my sister is not a teen mom, believe it or not, people ask me that since I'm so young)**

"What's her name?" A young blonde nurse asked as he handed the new mother her baby girl, swaddled in a pink blanket.

"Skylar, Skylar Renée Jones." The new mother announced as she smiled down at her little baby.

"Where's the father, if you don't mind me asking?" The nurse asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Well he was too busy at work to answer my phone calls." The young mother answered.

"I'm sorry to here that Renee, hopefully he'll come around." The nurse said before she left the room.

Renee Clark never got what she wanted. Her father left her mother when she was two days old, leaving her mother to raise six kids by herself. Then at the age of three she was separated from her family. A year later Renee, and her thirteen-year-old sister Rachel, were put in the same foster home. Two years after that Rachel ran away from their foster home, because their foster dad raped her. Finally, Renee had enough, at the age of fifteen she ran away and stayed at her best friends house. She finish high school, and graduated from college as a chef. Now here she was, twenty-three, with a baby girl, alone. And the reason why, is because she slept with married man.

"Sorry I'm late." A deep masculine voice greeted, clad in a snobby rich mad suit.

"Oh it's no big deal, I just was in the labor for 18 hours, all by myself." Renee replied sarcastically.

"I had things to do." He added as he took a seat in the nearest chair to the bed.

"More important that seeing your first child born, Marco you know how bad I want a family." Renee cried.

"Look, I'm sorry." Marco apologized as he gazed at his black berry.

"Your full of shit." Renee spat.

"You know, I have to go back to work, so I'll come and see you later." Marco replied and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Her name is Skylar." Renee mumbled as Marco made it to the door.

….

….

…..

"Skylar you four years old now and I think I should tell you how your daddy and I got together." My mommy said to me as she brushed my shoulder length, soft, silky, brown hair.

"How mommy?" I asked as I comb my American Girl doll's hair, who looked just like me.

"When daddy and I met, he was married, but I didn't know. When I got pregnant with you, daddy promised me we would get married." Mommy said.

"You guys did, nana told me I was there too, but I was a baby so I couldn't remember."

"Oh we did, but I had to get rid of that wife of his."

"How did you do that mommy?" I asked.

"I gave her some medicine that would make her go to sleep forever."

"Like Sleeping Beauty?"

"Yea, then your daddy realized I was his princess, so we got married and moved into this big mansion."

"Wow mommy, I didn't know you were a princess."

"Skylar what I want you to learn is, you're a princess too, so you get what you want no matter what you have to do…"

….

…

….

People always told me, I was very mature for a toddler, and that was true, I stop saying 'mommy' at four a half, started reading and writing when I was almost five, and I didn't write and read like toddlers my age, I was reading chapter books and writing in cursive. And I was very aggressive and intimidating.

It was a the day after my fifth birthday. As any other birthday I got what I wanted, excepted my kitten. My mother got me a dog, and I hate dogs, they are stupid, ugly, and smelly. I observed myself in the mirror. Shoulder length dark brown hair, which was currently in pig tails, light brown eyes which were covered by pink glassed, a white leotard, and pink tutu and ballet slipper

"You are an ugly dog you know!" I said fatly to my all white poodle (I don't know a lot of dog breeds because I'm a cat person.)

The dog looked at me.

"Come on Ugly, were going into the garden." Informed as I hauled Ugly out of my room. I told my mother and daddy that her name was Peaches, but when we were alone it was Ugly. The dog was obedient and allowed me to take her to the garden, once there I took her to my hiding spot.

"You know, if you weren't in my way of getting what I want, I'd let you free, but daddy won't buy me my kitty unless your out the way." I announced as I opened a can of dog food.

"So basically, I'm going to poison you, I stole some liquor from mother's dresser, cigarettes, hydro choleric acid, chocolates, and crunched up chicken bones." I continued while I held out a plastic bag filled with my secret ingredients.

The dog yawned at me then sat down.

"Oh can't forget my gloves." I reminded my self as I slipped my hands through the purple latex gloves. I started to mixed the poison with the dog food, once done I poured it on the ground. She sniffed it, then started growling.

"I had a feeling you would do that." I responded as I took out a needle.

"I don't know what this is, but I sure it will kill you." I whispered as I injected the fluid inside the dog.

"When I come back, I hope your dead." I beamed as skipped off making sure to take all the evidence with me, before I left for ballet, I would burn it in my parents fireplace.

"Oh daddy, I loved her so much." I whimpered as my father placed me in the bed, I was a pretty good actor since I started at the age of two.

"I know sweat heart, I'll make sure I find out who did this." My father replied as he pulled me close.

I sighed as I laid my head on his chess, I did, only a little, regret it, but I had to do what I had to do.

"Daddy, I don't want to find out who did it, I'd be sad forever, and I just want ug-Peaches to rest in peace." I mumbled.

"Are you sure sweet heart?" My father asked.

I nodded my head.

"You're a big girl Sky, and for being very brave, I got you this." My father said as he revealed a small kitten all white, with blue eyes.

"OH DADDY!" I shouted as I scooped up the kitten.

"I'm glad that your happy." My father responded with a smile.

"I love you daddy," I said then gave him a kiss on the cheek, "What is it?"

"A boy."

"I'm going to call him… Prince." I revealed and pulled him close

"That's a nice name, but its time for you to go to sleep." My father revealed as I laid down.

"Night daddy." I said with a yawn as he tucked me in.

"Night Princess." He said then gave me a kiss on the cheek.

Once my father left I began talking to Prince.

"I get what ever I want." I beamed and kissed him on the nose.

….

…

.….

One thing I most defiantly did not want was a younger sibling. But here I was. Ten-years-old with a little sister and brother. Twins. They were my mother's pride and joy, and I hated it. My mother was the most important thing to me, but she just had to go have two more babies. The night they were three weeks old I snuck into their room.

"Hello there, Marco Junior and Rain, I'm your big sister, Skylar, and guess what, I'm mother and father's only child." I informed as I carelessly slide my hand down Marco's face, which were currently covered with a glove. Marco made stupid baby noises

_**What are you deciding to do Skylar dear?**_

Since I turned ten a voice has been in my head, helping me get what I want, I called her Veronica. I heard my nana talking to a doctor about paranoia, she believes it since my grandmother on my father side had it, I will too. But Veronica wasn't bad, she was there to help me.

"Oh Veronica, I believe I will suffocate them, starting with the eldest, Marco Carver Jones the second." I replied as I put a pillow over his face and laughed when I heard him struggle. It felt good to have power over something, I was in control, and right now, his fate was death, along with his sister. Two minutes later he stopped moving and I knew he was dead, I did the same with Rain.

_**Good job Skylar, I've never been so proud**_

I smiled and looked at my work.

I had a good alibi, I was spending the night at my nana's which was a good thirty minutes away. And the stupid police said the cause of death was an incident. I played my depressed miserable ex-sister act, which made all the adults pay attention to me. The next week the brats were buried and I got even more attention. Also I over heard my parents conversation about one was enough. I will always get what I want

_**Oh Skylar, lets go have some fun with the neighbors dog.**_

I smiled, Veronica was my best friend.

I sat in the rocking chair in my nana's room dressed in the same white gown I wore when I killed the brats. Every night that I stayed the night, nana would bake me cookies, but why after ten years (she's 11 now) she forgot. You know why she forgot, because she was paying to much attention to that damn cousin of mine, if I saw her more often I would poison her. I rocked backed and forth and hummed the sung she always sung to me. I then took a big gulp liquor I stole from my mother. She was currently on an oxygen tank so I was planning on disabling it. I got out the chair but soon heard foot steps. My heart skipped a beat, the only place to hide was under the bed, so I did. It was the butler, who was caring my grandmother's water, so if she got dehydrated at night she could take a sip. I smirked evilly. I cautiously lifted up the rug up, which made the butler trip and spill the water all over the tank. I heard sparks and saw them flying, I tried my best to contain my laughter, my nana was screaming and cursing, and the butler was panicking, I crawled from under the bed and acted like I was innocent.

I began to fake cry as I saw my nana's body lifeless in her bed.

"You killed my Nana." I cried.

"No I didn't kid, it was a ac-"

"I'm calling the police!" I shouted before I left the room before he could stop me, I just ruin someone's life, never been happier!

It took a month for the trial to decide Morris fate. I was the star witness, I told the jury I was sleeping in the bed with my nana because I heard strange noises, I hid under the bed because I heard foot steps. Once Morris entered the room I watched him pour water on the tank. Also what I didn't know is that nana had him in her will, which everyone believed was his motive. Life in prison. I knew then, I could get away with anything.

…

….

…..

I laid in a hospital bed crying my eyes out, I never meant to do what I did, It was all Veronica's fault.

Mommy had hit me and I got mad, I spent the whole day in my room, until daddy left for work and mommy was asleep. Veronica told me she was a bad person for hitting me. She told me she stood in my way of becoming powerful. I walked into mommy's room a tipped toed over to daddy's ash tray and took out a cigarette, I then walked over to the trash can and 'accidentally' spilled mommy's liquor into it. I then lit the cigarette and dropped it into the trash can. Faster than the speed of light I was under the bed and marveled at the scene, the fire was strong and set of the fire alarm. I was thirteen now and knew my mother used drugs to put herself to sleep so I knew it would be a while for her to wake up. The curtains caught on fire, then the flowers, within three minutes half the room was on fire. I gawked at the fire and began to cry, I suddenly remembered what I was doing. I crawled from under the bed as fast as I could, blinded by my tears, I shook my mom violently.

"Mommy wake up!" I shrieked.

She didn't wake up, I heard sirens, our security system went off when there was a fire.

"Momma, wake up now!" I demanded with harder tears. It was useless either the drugs killed her or she was knocked out. I held my mom tight and cried into her chest. I then decided I was going to die there with my mom. I slowly closed my eyes and counted, there was only one place I was going.

_**What do you think your doing!?**_

"LEAVE ME ALONE, I HATE YOU, YOU MADE ME KILL MY MOMMY! NOW I"M GOING TO GO WITH HER!" I screamed.

_**NO YOU DON'T I OWN YOU!**_

Next thing I knew my hand was touching the fire, but I couldn't move my hand, it was like I was being controlled.

_**You will never disobey me again girl.**_

"Veronica, please." I pleaded, she soon let me gain control over my body.

"What's going on? Skylar, what's happing?" My mom panicked as she observed the scene, she soon then swooped me up.

"Sky, I need you to climb out that window." She said calmly as she set me down.

"Yes mommy." I whimpered as I opened the window.

"I love you Skylar, and we're going to make it out of this." My mother said with her soft smile.

"I love you to momma." I replied as I stepped out the window.

My mother walked over to the window, but when she was one step away the floor collapsed as well as her.

"MOMMA!" I screeched as what just happened replayed through me head. I heard a big crash. Tears rain down my face as I tried to enter the room again, but slipped and fell….

"DADDY DADDY DADDY!" I screamed while kicking my legs.

Soon a bunch of doctors and nurses entered the room.

"Calm down sweetie." A nurse cooed as she comb my hair with her soft fingers.

"NO! I JUST WANT MY MUM!" I cried.

"Sweat heart, I sorry I'm the one to tell you but your mother died." The doctor informed.

My heart dropped, "No, your lying, my mommy is just asleep."

"Your dad will be here tomorrow, he went out of state, but your aunt will be here soon."

"I HATER HER. I HATE MY DAD, I WANT MY MOM, I HATE VERONICA, I HATE HER." I screamed with more tears.

"Nurse we need to put her to sleep." The doctor whispered, but I heard loud and clear. Within five minutes I was asleep.

….

…

…..

I looked in the mirror of my 18-year-old self, I was truly ugly, inside and out. What happened to me. I always hated my father for resetting my memory, I barley remembered my mommy and nana, and it wasn't fair. I couldn't remember what happen with Harper and Emma . I had to get away, I could never come back.

_**NO YOU DON'T**_

"You have no more control over me Veronica." I spat as I continued to run through the forest.

_**AH! I see you remembered my name, but no, I'm in charge, and I love power, and so do you.**_

"Nothing you do will persuaded me into killing someone else, you made me kill my mommy, and once out of state, you getting out of my head."

_**I'll make a deal with you, you kill Bulma you can have you mind back….**_

"No, I not that kind of person… anymore." I objected as I made it to the river.

_**Well I tried…**_

"What do you me-" I was cut off when I was in the water, I struggled to get back to surface, but what ever was controlling me was to strong. I stopped struggling, I deserved to die. I began to count, and on eight I was back on surface.

_**So Skylar Jones, WHO ARE WE GOING TO KILL**_

"Bulma and her friends." I snickered, I looked into the river, my eyes were black now. A part of me knew it was wrong, but I couldn't go back, I was on the dark side and I needed to kill

_**Thought so!**_

_**This story had me kind of teary eyed but anyways I have to hit the sack I have to baby-sit my niece.**_

_**Fyi: Tell me in 15 words ore less what is Skylar… :D **_


	28. Update FYI

Sorry everyone for taking so long to update, I've had writers block and I was suppose to update December 8th but I've been busy…. On a good not Winter break is coming up so it should be up before the 18th….

FYI!

Mt birthday is TOMORROW! (December 10th)

Shout out to all the December people out there!

I'm so excited that I'm going to be 14, that means I'm practically an adult :D

Any who I must continue writing this IPHONE5! Has been keeping me busy all day!


	29. Moving On

**It's been a long time, the reason why, lets just say the report card wasn't so pretty. But now that the second trimester has started I'm passing all my classes.. Except one…. WANT TO HEAR SOMETHING FUNNY… I HAVE AN F IN ART! Lol!**

**Bulma**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVEN'T FOUND HER YET!" I shouted and threw my coffee mug at the nearest wall.

"Ms. Briefs, please, calm down." A kind young officer asked in a timid voice, he knew he was going to pay for pissing off the richest man's daughter in the country.

"Like hell I'll calm down, this bitch snuck into my house, locked all of the hired help into a closet tied up, almost killed my kids and me, and you expect me to calm down." I asked as I banged my fist against the coffee table.

"Ms. Briefs, you deserve the right to be furious, but I have done nothing wrong." The young officer objected.

"I'm sorry." I sighed as I took a seat in the nearest chair.

"It's okay, you've been through a lot tonight." The young officer replied.

I looked at his name tag, Jamison, was his name.

"Hey Officer Jamison, have you seen my boyfriend?" I asked.

"No, he said he was going to drop your kids off at his mother's." Jamison revealed.

"Thanks." I replied with a smile.

"BULMA!" Someone called.

I looked out the window and saw Chi-chi, in her night gown, her hair in curlers, and a green tea mask on her face. It was impossible to not laugh at the scene.

I walked out the room to greet Chi-chi.

"Bulma, I'm never letting you out my sight again." Chi-chi cried as she squeezed me tight some of her green mask getting on my face.

"Me either." Goku added as he joined the hug who was wearing Care Bear pajamas.

"Awe thanks guys, but where's Gohan?" I asked trying not to laugh a Goku.

"He is with Sharroto." Chi-chi answered.

"BULMA!" A voice called, I turned around to find 18 in a night dress that half way button up, and her hair is all over the place.

"Hey 18." I greeted while she squeezed me.

"Oh believe me Bulma Briefs, when I find Skylar, I'm going to kill her then bring her back to life, then kill her again, and bring her back to life, and then I'm going to blow her up." 18 threaten.

"Don't worry B, we got your back." Krillen spoke up.

"Oh hey Krillen, long time no see." I greeted and hugged him.

"Yea, but 18 and I have a announcement to make…" Krillen replied.

"We're keeping Marron… and we're back together." 18 revealed.

"OH MY GOD!" Chi-chi and I squealed as we ran over to 18 and almost tackling her over.

"You guys, I'm pregnant, are you trying to make my baby come sooner than expected." 18 teased.

"Sorry 18." Chi-chi and I both apologized.

"Ms. Briefs may I have word with you?" Officer Jamison asked.

I nodded my head and followed him back into his office.

"After research we found out a little bit more of Skylar's background." Jamison revealed.

"How many more people did she kill?" I asked sarcastically.

Officer Jamison ignored the comment, "Well she was a trouble maker when she was in school, teased and beat up a lot of kids, intimidated the teachers, attended MANY therapy classes, proscribed to medication, and what surprised me is that she's your cousin."

"WHAT!?" Bulma shouted.

"Renee, Skylar's mother, had many brothers and sisters. They were all put into foster homes and Bunny was adopted by a stable family, she was five at the time." Jamison continued.

"So your telling me, I'm related to a social path?" Bulma asked.

"You could say that, but since she does have a mental condition, she won't serve that much jail time." Jamison answered.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY, My dad will buy the best lawyers-"

"Her father will to, don't forget he's made out of money too." Jamison interrupted.

Bulma ran her hands through her hair and took a seat.

"And we should get a speedy trial, to make sure the witnesses minds are still fresh." Jamison suggested.

"This is to much, I want to go home." Bulma cried.

"I sorry, that would be putting you in danger, and the other officers are searching for more evidence."

"How much fucking evidence do you need?!" Bulma shouted with tears.

"Please, calm down Ms. Briefs." Jamison insisted.

Bulma wiped her tears, "I'm sorry, it's just I want to get out of here."

Jamison sighed, " And you can not attend school for the time being. It'd put you too much risk to be attacked by Skylar." Jamison replied.

Bulma groaned, "Fine. Can I leave now?"

"Yes you can Ms. Briefs, and some officers will be escorting you home."

And with that Bulma left.

"You okay B?" 18 asked.

"No, is Vegeta here yet?" Bulma asked.

"No." Goku answered.

"Could you guys wait for me till he comes?" Bulma asked.

"Where else would we go?" Krillen asked, more as a joke.

**Skylar**

"What can I do for you miss?" I male clerk asked.

"I'm looking for a costume for my prom." I replied.

"What kind?" The clerk asked.

"Well it's a masquerade theme so I would like something dark and not too eye catching." I answered.

"Follow me miss, by the way what's your name?" The clerk asked as he led me to a back room.

I smirked, "Skylar." That will be the last time anyone hears my name.

**Bulma **

20 minutes of waiting and Vegeta finally showed. The police said I couldn't go home, they didn't say anything about going to Vegeta's house. When we arrive I was attacked by Vega and Vincent, and Tarble and Rosicheena asked me a boat load of questions, and Vegeta Sr. took out a gun, which made everyone laugh. After eating and watching a movie everyone went to bed. Except me, I stayed up and watched Bra, since she likes to stay up all night and sleep all day.

"Are you sleepy yet baby?" I asked Bra as I finished burping her.

Bra smiled and made baby sounds.

I sighed, "I take that as a no, but no worries, mama will stay up all night and protect you."

"What are you still doing up?" a deep voice asked.

I turned my head around and saw Vegeta leaning against the door frame, just in black boxers.

"You daughter likes to stay up at night." I answered.

Vegeta grunted and walked into the room.

"Would you like to hold her?" I asked.

"No, that's your job." Vegeta answered.

"Come on, she won't bite." I teased.

Vegeta grunted as he took her out my arms.

I smiled, it was rarely when Vegeta held the twins, so I took a picture.

"Woman!" Vegeta barked.

"This is a once in a lifetime offer Veggie." I exaggerated.

Vegeta glared at me and I smiled.

"She's sleep now." Vegeta responded.

"WHAT!?" I asked in disbelief.

Vegeta laid her in her basinet while my jaw dropped.

"B-BUT SH-SHE NEVER FALLS ASLEEP THIS EARLY!" I whispered loudly.

"Maybe she likes me better." Vegeta argued with a smirk.

"Beginners luck." I countered as I crossed my arms.

"Sore loser." Vegeta commented.

"Shut up! Anyways YOU need to go to sleep so YOU can go to school." I reminded.

"I'M staying home so I can watch you." Vegeta replied.

"I don't need watching, I'M perfectly fine." I objected.

"I'm not letting what happen last night happen again." Vegeta spat.

I gave him a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"It's my fault this all happened, if I had of let my mother pick up those brats, this would of all been avoided." Vegeta answered.

I sighed and pulled Vegeta into a hug, "Its not your fault Skylar's crazy, you were just being responsible and taking you siblings home. In the end you did ended up saving me and our kids, we probably wouldn't of been here if it wasn't for you. Thank you Vegeta and I love you." I said softly.

Vegeta sighed and kissed me on my head. We stayed like this for a couple more minutes till we went back to his room and laid down.

Hopefully one of these days he'll say it back…

**Chi-chi**

"When I see that bitch Skylark, I'm going to strangle her and rip out her organs!" I shouted softly as I rocked Gohan to sleep.

"Chi-chi, language." Goku replied in a shock tone.

"He's going to hear worse when he grows up." I argued.

"But we don't want his first word to be 'bitch.'" Goku countered.

"Of course not, his first word will be something intelligent like, 'I'm going to grow up to be a great scholar'" I replied.

"I don't think that's possible Chi-chi." Goku denied.

I laid Gohan in his crib and smiled at him, " Of course its possible, he's going to be a genius I guarantee it."

"If it's up to you and your mother, then yes, but if its up to me, I want him to choose his future." Goku replied.

I rolled my eyes, Gohan was going to be a get straight A's and become king of the world.

"Chi-chi, can I ask you something?" Goku asked.

"Yes?" I replied.

Goku grabbed my hand.

"How about we get married in June?" Goku suggested.

My eyes widen and my heart great sped up, "Um, Um.."

"Come on Chi-chi, I love you and can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

My eyes filled up with tears, "I love you Goku," I said after jumping on top of him.

"So is that a yes." He asked.

"Of course." I said before lip locking with my future husband.

**18**

"MOM! I'm home!" I shouted as I entered the house.

"I'm in her 18!" My mother shouted back in a scratchy tone.

18 followed the voice to the kitchen where she saw her mother in her white robe, make up running down her face, and eating a tub of ice cream.

"Mom what's wrong?" I asked.

My mother began to cry, "You were right about that Amy girl she was the one for 17."

"What do you mean?" I asked as I took a seat in the stool next to her.

"They ran away to get hitch." My mother revealed.

I gasped, what the hell was my brother thinking!

"I don't want him making the same mistakes I've done in the past, like getting married." My mother cried.

"Calm down mom, sometime's he has to learn his lessons on his own."

My mother wiped her tears, "That reminds me, your father and are officially divorced."

"I didn't like him anyways." 18 chuckled.

"And I won everything in court, he is so broke he can't even afford a 15 dollar whore." my mother snickered and so did I.

**One month later (I believe May) **

**Bulma**

"You may all know Skylar Jones now, the 18-year-old girl who tried to kill Bulma Briefs and her children. Skylar Jones has heard to be sighted in West City but all leads are dead. If you have any-"

"Everyday I heard about her!" I shouted to myself as I turned off the TV. Its been a month the police still haven't found Skylar and I still can't go to school. But I'll be damned if I miss prom next week. Even though I haven't been at school lately, I sill passing my classes with A+ so I can graduate! YAY! I could of graduated last year but I didn't want to.

"Bulma dear, do you want me to take care of Trunks and Bra for you, so you can finish your homework?" My mother asked.

"Mom, I finished my 'homework' in seven minutes." I replied.

Bunny sighed, "Bulma you need to get out the house."

"Don't you remember I'm on house arrest." Bulma argued.

"And when did you start following the ruled missy?" My mother asked.

Bulma was speechless, she was not the one to follow rules.

"Get dressed. I'm dropping you off, no ifs', ands', or buts' about it." My mother said before leaving my room.

"I wonder if I can play sick…" Bulma thought.

**Kind of a shortie, but next one will come sooner and longer since I'm on break until January :D Thank you Kami.**

**If you read PRETTY PLEASE WITH A VEGETA ON TOP LEAVE A REVIEW! It would be awesome to get 300 reviews by new years. **

**(I probably will have two more chapters up by then)**

**FYI I've been editing the chapters, so you might want to talk a lookie!**

**Sincerely, Bri!**

**PS. You can ask a question and I'll answer it on the next chapter, please don't make it rude!**


	30. High School, Like it Should Be!

**This chapter was brought to you by me a lot sooner than we all expected. I didn't get a lot of questions but her we go.**

**Snakeftw96: **

When will the story end?When will the sequel come along?Please answer this question!

The story will end either tomorrow, Wednesday, or Friday.

The squeal will either come later on this month or early January

Thanks for your support! :D

I love it! Vegeta is really starting to finally be a father and a good boyfriend awwww!I'm so happy 18 and Krillen are back together and they're keeping marron:DChi-Chi and goku are same old couple but they are so cute!Great job on the chapter I want to know what's going to happen with Skylar and the gang at prom

Awe! Thanks, and to answer your question I can't spoil it but I WILL say that prepare for your mind to be blown away! :D

YEEEEEIIIIIIII. I'm soooo happy u updated!WTF Skylar and Bulma are WHAT!? I cant believe it!Are Vegeta n Bulma going to prom?Are they getting married?Is Vegeta going to ask her to marry him at prom?I cant wait to see what's next I just cant wait!please update pretty please wt a very VERY sexy Vegeta on top!

Bulma and Vegeta are going to Prom, this chapter explains what's going on.

I don't think they're getting married… or are they?

I know for sure Vegeta will not propose at Prom!

Thanks! :D

**Bulma First Period**

"Mom don't forget to feed Bra every hour and an half, and you have to sing to her whi-" I said until she was cut off.

"I know how to take care of babies Bulma, after all I did take car of you. Now head off to class sweetie." My mother ordered.

I sighed and jumped out the car. I waved goodbye to my mom as she drove off leaving me to defend for myself in hell. I walked to the office and got my pass to my first period class on Wednesday which was advance math. None of my friends would be in there, just my nerd friends, more like nerd who worship me. I took a deep breath and emerged into the room with in a matter of seconds I was surrounded by nerds.

"Bulma! Bulma! Bulma!" A punch a kids called.

"Quiet!" A male's voice ordered. He pushed his way through the crowd and faced me. He was about 4'9, brown hair, brown eyes, nerdy clothes, and glasses.

"As the official president of the Bulma Briefs club, I welcome you back to Orange Star High." He greeted.

I blushed and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I wasn't informed that I had a fan club."

Less than a second the boy fainted and a bunch of nerds ran to his side. I shook my head and walked to my seat to find…

"18! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE IN THIS CLASS!" I shouted.

"Correction you did know, you just forgot." 18 corrected.

I retraced my memory to an image of 18 correcting me on my calculus homework and me flipping out.

"Oh yea, I forgot I'm not the only smart one in the group." I replied sarcastically.

"Wow B, did you go broke because I never seen you in sweats." 18 joked referring to my Hollister sweats, slippers, and Harvard sweatshirt.

"Look at you, you're wearing a XXXXXXXXL sweat shirt." I exaggerated. Take away five X's you would get 18's grey sweatshirt plus her blue jeans and black Nikes.

"I have an excuse," She said and pointed at her large belly, "You don't"

I stuck my tongue out at 18.

"Class settle down I have an announcement to make, All of you have A's in my class and to award your accomplishment, I'm giving you the day off and no test this Friday." An old male teacher announced. There was a bunch of moaning and groaning, what else is there to do in a nerd's life other than take test and do advance calculus?

"Good thing, I wasn't planning to study." 18 revealed.

"That reminds me, we have to get out dresses for Prom after school, since Prom is only three days away." I reminded.

"True. I already found a dress my size." 18 chuckled and patted her stomach.

"Are you sure you want to go? I mean today is your due date." I asked.

"If she doesn't come today well so be it, I have to go to Prom and teach all you suckers how to dance." 18 gloated.

I rolled my eyes, "Yea, all of us are going to watch you sway your baby bump to the silly ass song Gag-man style."

"It's pronounced Gangman Style." A female nerd corrected and started singing the chorus and well as doing the dance. Within minutes the whole class, except 18 and I, started doing that corny ass dance.

"I hate that song." 18 and I said in unison. (ME TOO!)

**Krillen Second Period **

Today in chemistry we were watching a video about atoms and protons and DNA. As usual the teacher fell asleep and the class socialized. I on the other hand was studying for the SATs. I heard about it in eight grade. Your were in a room for about four hours, taking a test. No bathroom breaks. No cell phones. All this so you could get excepted into college. But its better than working at Burger King for the rest of my life.

"Hey Krillen, have you asked 18 to prom yet?" Chi-chi asked.

I looked away from my notebook and saw five centimeters from my face Chi-chi.

"Good God woman, a little space!" I shouted and scooted away.

"Answer the question, did you or did you not?" Chi-chi asked more anger in her tone.

"Yes mother, I did." I answered.

"Good, because were going shopping after school." Chi-chi beamed.

"How about tomorrow Chi-chi. The football game is coming on tonight." Goku suggested. He was currently winning a game of arm-wrestling against Vegeta.

"Worried the Fat-Girls-R-Us will run out of your size?" Vegeta asked.

Chi-chi turned red and walked up to Vegeta and slapped him right on the cheek. Vegeta yelled and fell out of his seat. Making Goku the winner of their match of arm-wrestling. But Goku didn't really care he was to busy laughing with me.

"I've been waiting to do that all year." Chi-chi said and walked out the room.

"He's lucky he's a woman." Vegeta responded once Chi-chi left.

"Why are you so mean to Chi-chi? Chi-chi and Bulma are best friends." I asked.

"I don't have to be friends with my women's friends." Vegeta answered.

"Me and Bulma are friends, and me and you are best friends." Goku interrupted.

Vegeta kicked Goku out of his chair, "Don't ever say that again!"

I shook my head, "I don't even know why I'm friends with you Vegeta."

**Vegeta** **Second Period**

What doesn't make since to me is why do a bunch of teenagers have to go to a class to prepare you to practice being a mother and father. It's like they're inviting us to start a family…. Too late for that. See if the stupid school district didn't insisted we take this class, I wouldn't be in the mess I am already in. When I entered the classroom there was only two whores and that scared face weakling.

"Wow Yamcha, you're so brave." The blonde said.

I zoned out the conversation and took my seat. Waiting for one of my 'friends' to arrive. Oh dear god, it sounded horrible even thinking about the word. WHAT HAS COME OVER ME!

"Hey Vegeta." A famine voice greeted. I looked to the door and saw…

"Bulma! What the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm fine Vegeta, thanks for asking?" Bulma replied sarcastically.

"Seriously, why are you here?" I asked again.

"My mother made me come to school." Bulma answered and took a seat next to me.

"Its not safe for you to be here." I replied.

"Oh stop being over protective, I was here for a whole period an-"

"BULMA!" A banshee shrieked as it made it's into the classroom.

"Chi-chi!" Bulma called back a walked over to Kakarott's harpy and hugged her creditor of the banshee call .

"I should of known it was you." I spat.

The harpy known as Chi-chi pushed my woman away, "How's your cheek Vegetable?"

"Fine, thanks for asking Cheap-cheap." I teased and gave her a smirk. I saw her whole face turn red and she turned around and took something out the cupboard. She turned around in a blink of an eye and hit me with a pan.

"YOU FUCKING CUNT!" I yelled and used my hands to shield my face. Man or not, she was going to pay.

"Chi-chi, what the hell?" Bulma asked then bursting into laughter. As well as the women. I will show no mercy.

I got up and marched to the refrigerator and grabbed some eggs and threw aimed at the two. Five landed on the loud mouth, banshee, rat looking, Harpy, four on the traitor Bulma, one on the scared face, pencil dick, weakling, and the last one on Krillen's fat woman who entered the room moments after the second egg was thrown.

Over the next twenty minutes food was being thrown, tossed, chucked, and flown across the room, as more food was being tossed more people joined our war, including Baldy and Kakarott. The last ounce of food was thrown at the Home Ec. Teacher.

"Children what are you doing?" She asked, a smile still on her face.

"Nothing Miss Rose!" We all lied.

"This is wonderful!" She beamed and twirled around.

"Huh?" Everyone responded in unison.

"This is perfect revenge for the janitor, he hit my car last night and drove off, now he will have to clean this mess, A PLUS CHILDREN!" She announced with a bigger smile.

"Okay.." half the class answered, the rest were flabbergasted.

"Now my dear children, go to the washroom and get cleaned up." Ms. Rose instructed.

I shrugged my shoulders and walked off, "Easiest A I got."

**Goku Lunch **

So far the day was going pretty good, the first one in a long while. Everyone was getting along, well except Vegeta and Chi-chi. Things was like they were suppose to be. Except Chi-chi was more hyper, energetic, and a tiny more bit meaner. As usual Vegeta and I were eating before we socialized but I was paying attention to the conversation.

"Just to let you know, we're going to have to go to the mall right after school, because they're having a sale half all high heels and bags for only thirty minutes."

"Good because my mom made me go on a budget." 18 commented then took a sip of her sprite.

"If you need extra money I'll give you some, my mom is making sure I spend at least a half a million on prom." Bulma replied.

"You're kidding. Right?" Chi-chi asked while laughing.

"Seriously, I'll buy the limo and what ever you guys need." Bulma answered with a mouth full of fries.

"Maybe you can use some of that money for a proper etiquette classes." Vegeta interrupted with his mouth full, which didn't make since, he was telling Bulma to go to classes to teach her how to eat better when he did the same thing as she did.

"Hypocrite." Bulma spat and face the opposite direction from Vegeta. I don't know what that word means but it didn't sound nice.

"See Bulma, that is exactly why I hit him with that pan, because he can't be nice to anyone." Chi-chi observed and crossed her arms.

"Shut up Chirp-Chirp, or was it Chap-Chap, or Chop-chop, oh I remember Chunky-Chunky." Vegeta teased after finishing his food. Chi-chi grabbed an empty tray a swung at Vegeta but he dodged it at the last second.

"Calm down Chi, what did you have this morning? A Red Bull?" 18 asked."Actually she had three Red Bulls, five Monsters, four Rockstars, and two Five Hour Energy." I revealed.

Everyone looked at Chi-chi.

"That explains a lot." Krillen commented which made everyone laugh, well except Vegeta he just smirked as always.

**Chi-chi (Or was it Chunky-Chunky?) Fourth Period **

Gym. My favorite class after Gohan was born, I was determined to lose all that fat before prom. I was a size sixteen in dress back then, now I'm a four. A size bigger before I got pregnant. I trained vigorously, day and night. I jogged with that stroller in my grasp. I lifted fifteen bottles. I even picked up Goku. I AM INVINCIBLE, NO ONE CAN STOP ME!

"Chi-chi!" Bulma yelled, pulling me back to reality.

"What?" I asked.

"You did you 100 sit ups within a minute actually 120 in a minute and five seconds!" Bulma announced and clapped her hands.

I jumped up and ran around the gym twice screaming and shouting.

When I made it back to Bulma I wasn't out of breath.

I then did a flip and a back hand-spring.

"Impressive!" Bulma said in awe.

"I do have to keep a good body, If I want to keep my Goku around." I replied and started blushing.

Bulma took off her shirt and posed like a super hero. She was wearing a light blue sports bra and black stretch pants and…

"OMG YOU HAVE A FLAT STOMACH! NOT AN OUNCE OF FAT!" I shouted.

"I know, I look killer." Bulma gloated.

I touched her stomach, it felt like it was made of steel, "Well after Prom I know who's gym I'm using."

Bulma started laughing and I pulled her to the football field where the cheering squad was 'practicing'.

"Since we got our bodies back lets show them what they missed for eight months." I insisted. Bulma nodded and I took off my shirt revealing my black and hot pick sports bra.

"I STOP MY FEET-" The girls sang until me and Bulma interrupted.

"WE BOGGY TO THE BEAT!" Bulma and I shouted catching all the athletes attention.

"WE TURN AROUND!" We turned around.

"WE TOUCH THE GROUND!" We dropped it like it was hot the got back up and snapped our fingers.

"WE WIGGLE IT, JUST A LITTLE BIT!" We finished it by shaking our hips and flipping our hair. We got all of applauses and whistles. But the best part was from the death glares from the Cheer squad.

"What? Shamed two teen moms are hotter and in better shape than you?" Bulma asked.

"And one of them had twins?" I asked.

No answer. Bulma and I looked at each other then at the girls and flipped our hair two times, "How you doing?" and with that we walked to the other side of the bleaches.

"Oh Bulma, to believe, that use to be us so long ago." I commented dramatically.

Bulma laughed and soon after a football was thrown at her butt.

"WHO THE HELL!?" She asked.

"Sorry, it was an accident." Veg-e-table apologized.

"I'll show you sorry," Bulma muttered to herself and ran to go tackle Vegeta.

"This isn't going to end well." I commented to myself while shaking my head.

**18 Fifth Period **

Ugh I there's one thing having to sit on this stupid as yoga ball as a chair, all because I'm pregnant. The teachers say it safer to sit on a ball then a chair, but what's so safe about falling off a ball on a hard as floor. Well sounds legit enough. Hopefully I'll burst by Monday, because I really don't want to be fat for graduation. But for now, I have to conjugate verbs in Spanish.

"Senora Gero!" Maestro Lopez called.

"Si Maestro?" I answered back.

"Como se dice, comer, en ingles?" Maestro Lopez asked. Easy as pie.

"Comer en ingles es, to eat." I answered.

"Muy bien Senora Gero." Maestro Lopez congratulated," Senor Roshi!"

"Yes- I MEAN SI!" Krillen shouted.

"Cual es la fecha de hoy?" Maestro Lopez asked.

"Hoy es…. Mayo de diez….. y seis de dos mil trece." Krillen answered.

"A si a si." Maestro responded and move on to the next person.

Over the next seven minutes I drew a picture of the food fight we had earlier, believe it or not I was the best drawer in this hell whole.

"Ouch!" I shouted.

Krillen turned around with fear in his face, "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, just Maron's kicking." I revealed.

"Does that mean it's time?" Krillen asked with more anxiety.

"Well thank you for paying attention at the five million doctor appointments we went to." I said sarcastically.

Krillen looked at me confused, so I grabbed his hand and put in the center of my stomach where our daughter was kicking, and in a matter of seconds she did.

"She's been having a party in there for the last hour, I swear." I commented. But Krillen was still marveling at my stomach in awe.

"Oh brother." I said to myself.

**Bulma Sixth Period**

Art. A time where a bunch of teenagers go to draw and color. Feels like kindergarten all over again. Only good thing about this class today is that we had a sub, who didn't really care what we did or said, and all my friends where here. And the very best part… WE ARE ABOUT TO DITCH THE LAST FORTY-FIVE MINUTES OF CLASS!

When the substitute was talking to a student, Chi-chi, 18, and I went out the door first. Five minutes later the boys came.

"Okay, now we need to sneak into Ms. Rose's room, since all the hall monitors are on guard, and her classroom is right in front of the parking lot." I instructed. All of us tip-toed rapidly down the hall avoiding the hall monitors. We made it to Ms. Rose classroom unseen, but the door was lock.

"18, this is your specialty." Chi-chi said and handed her a bobby pin.

18 got a low as she could and tried to unlock the door as fast as she could.

"Someone's coming!" Krillen shouted.

"Hurry 18!" Goku insisted.

"There!" She said as al of us ran into the class room and closed the door behind us. We walked to the window and opened it up. The guys were first then us.

"Who brought their car today?" I asked.

Vegeta raised his hand.

"Okay everyone in Vegeta's car now!" I ordered.

Everyone ran towards the black range Rover. Vegeta drive, me passenger, and the others in the back.

"Hurry up and get us out of here before were caught!" I commanded and soon after busted into a fit of laughter along with everyone else.

"I didn't think we would make it." Krillen said.

"I'm a genius, not one of my plans have ever failed." I gloated.

**18**

We made it at the mall, just in the nick of time. When we entered the department store where the sale was going on, it was like hell on earth. A shoe almost attacked me.

"Paws off bitch!" Bulma ordered as she fought over some white stilettos.

"I got them first." The other girl argued. Bulma punched the lights out of her and grabbed the matching purse to the shoes out of her hands. I took a deep breath, "I'm going in!"

**Chi-chi **

The sale ended and Bulma, 18 and I bought more shoes and purses than expected, but hey! An offer like that happens one a season.

"Okay Ladies, I set up our hair, manicure, and pedicure appointments Saturday morning, nine thirty, along with the foot and back massage, facial, sauna, mud bath, yoga, swimming package." Bulma announced.

"Good God Bulma!" 18 and I said in unison.

"That should mean we get out of there at two, we go have lunch, come back at three thirty, get ready, and Prom starts at five."

"Don't forget Bulma, we're moms." I reminded.

Bulma sighed and opened up her schedule on her Iphone5, "Boys will pick up babies at eight AM and have some daddy and baby time. Then go pick up our corsages at two. Lastly drop babies off at my mother's at three. And my mother will watch them till we come back. There all done." Bulma corrected.

"Where are the boys any ways?" I asked.

18 pointed over to the Game Stop where they were playing on the PS Vita.

"Bardock just bought Goku one of those." I revealed.

"And I bought one for Vegeta and Krillen." Bulma added while shaking her head.

"And they can't stay off of it for more than an hour." 18 continued.

"As long as they're watching my bags." Chi-chi chuckled.

"Lets go buy our dresses." 18 insisted. We nodded and walked into the nearest store. Most expensive at that. But it was once of the best stores to buy masquerade like dress.

Woah! That was a mouth full, FYI the Prom theme is masquerade.

Not a lot of Reviews! I see. Well last chapter won't come out till that changes by OVER NINE THOUSAND! LOL

It's never to lat to asked questions!

We're coming to an end!


	31. Prom Preperations

Today is Christmas Eve of 2012 and I just wanted to say… MERRY CHRISTMAS MY PEOPLE!…. For some strange reason I don't feel so enthusiastic about Christmas this year. Maybe it's because I'm older. :/ Thank you all for supporting my story and review. And to those to you who read but don't review PLEASE REVIEW! MERRY CHRISTMAS! AND WE SURVIVED DOOMS DAY!

**OxPrincessChichi**

**about the sequel...are you gonna make it like a "ten years later" kinda thing or are you gonna write about everyone's college life after graduation? if so is there a possibilty that goten will be in your sequel?" sorry for all the question marks! anyways great chapter like always, can't wait for prom night, I bet it's gonna be juicy! :3**

To answer your question the squeal will be about their kids going to High School. Starting at ninth grade and the first chapter is a filler between the years. I'm probably going to make the story to their senior year.

**18**

Today was the earliest I've woken up in ten years on a Saturday. Bulma picked Chi-chi and I up so we could go to the spa. We did everything that the package include, but the down side was Bulma went crazy. She had the workers give us a toe massageS, read to us, sing to us, but the worst part was she had one of them massage my belly. Bulma was Promzilla. When we arrived at her house they're was a bunch of jewelers there, with like 100,000,0000,000,000,000 dollars worth of jewelry.

"Pick out what you want, and you can keep it, AND MAKE SURE YOU GET THE EXPENSIVE ONE'S!" Bulma ordered as we all took a seat in the fancy chairs that were put their.

"Ms. Briefs the newest of our collection." A male jeweler said and presented about 100 diamonds earrings about the size of a quarter.

"I like that one." Chi-chi said and pointed to a smaller one.

Bulma took a sip of her wine, god knows where she got it, "I would like two orders of those, NEXT!"

The next hour went like that until we all got what we wanted. I got some small light blue sapphire earrings and a diamond bracelet. Chi-chi bought ruby earrings with diamonds around them. Bulma bought half of the jewelry but she decided to just wear the diamond earrings and bracelet for Prom.

"Bulma don't you think we're over doing it? It's just prom" I asked.

"Hell no!" She objected as she marveled her new jewelry collection.

"Mrs. Briefs we have the orders you wanted." A mid-age female jeweler announced and handed her a black velvet box.

Bulma nodded and the lady scurried off. Bulma opened the box and reveled three gold anklets. One with a C, one with an 18, and the last one with a B it made out of diamonds. That's Bulma for ya.

"To celebrate fourteen years of friendship." She said and handed us each of our anklets.

"Wow, if I had of known you were giving out gifts, I would of brought something." I replied with tears.

"I FEEL SO OLD!" Chi-chi cried.

"I bought you a five thousand dollar anklet and all you can think about is getting old. You're lucky I got my nails done." Bulma hissed.

Six more hours 18, you can do this.

**Krillen**

I woke up early this Saturday morning expecting to do what the girls told me to do. Instead the guys and I played video games. Now we're behind time since we only have two hours to pick up our tuxes, the corsages, and take Vegeta's sisters to Build-a-Bear-Workshop.

"Since you played on you little game all day instead of doing want you were suppose to do, you have to were this." Rosicheena snickered and handed Vegeta a baby carrier (the one you wear on your chest)

"You can't be serious." Vegeta complained.

"Ok, you don't have to wear it, but I won't be paying for your tux, and I'll tell Bulma why." Rosicheena responded.

Vegeta growled and snatched the pink carrier out of his mother's grasp and she walked away with a evil grin on her face.

I was laughing my ass off while Goku struggled to put the baby carrier on. I'm so glad my daughter hasn't come yet.

"Here Baldy." Vegeta spat and shoved a black baby carrier in my hands.

"What?" I asked with a confused look.

"You carrying the boy." He answered flatly and put on the carrier over his chest.

"He's not mine." I retorted.

"Well you can walk to the mall with a broken foot if you don't want to carry him." Vegeta replied and put a sleeping Bra in the carrier.

I sighed and put the carrier on. Since becoming a father, Vegeta is more serious, which isn't fun. I can't even make joke about him with out being punched, kicked, slapped, tripped, ect.

Vegeta handed Trunks to me, "Drop him and I will gut you."

I shuddered at the idea as I put a sleeping Trunks in the carrier.

"GOT HIM IN YOU GUYS!" Goku shouted and raised his hands up in victory.

"Hurray for you Kakarott." Vegeta cheered sarcastically as walked to the coffee table in the living room.

"MOTHER WHERE ARE MY KEYS!?" He asked. Rosicheena emerged from the kitchen with a big grin on her face with Vegeta's keys in her hand.

"The mall is only ten blocks away, now go walk and I'll pick you kids up when you're done." Rosicheena walked over to the dumb founded Vegeta and handed him his baby sister. Two minutes later, Vegeta still in shock, his other sister came running down the stairs.

"Come on I'm ready to go now!" Vega demanded and stomped her feet.

"I'm not going to the mall like this." Vegeta objected.

"PUT THE GOD DAMN BABY IN THE FUCKING STROLLER AND TAKE ME TO BUILD-A-FUCKING-BEAR- WORKSHOP. YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR AN OLDER BROTHER!" Vega screamed.

Everyone was silent until Rosicheena grabbed Vega by her hair, "I'LL TEACH YOU TO CURSE IN MY HOUSE!"

Oh god this was going to be a long day.

**Chi-chi**

Twenty minutes before prom and everyone was ready. Well except Bulma. 18 and I wear already in our dresses, which are BEAUTIFUL BEYOND WORDS. 18 was wearing a strapless light blue dress that came to her knees. Above her belly was a white ribbon. She wore white heels which didn't make since because her feet are going to hurt like hell before we get into the Limo. Her hair was in an elegant bun, she had on the jewelry Bulma bought her, and only wore lip gloss, eye shadow, and mascara . And finally her mask, light blue with blue and white feathers, around the mask were small pearls, and the design on the mask were very small diamonds. If Bulma didn't force her to were this mask, 18 would of made a mask out of paper and feathers. Bulma said she was suppose to be the peacock.

But to my elegant million dollar dress. It was dark red, strapless, and came all the way to the floor. It hugged my curves really tight at the waist, had roses on it for design. Black stilettos to match. My hair was in a side pony tail and curled at the ends. I wore the jewelry Bulma bought me which matched perfectly with my dress. Light makeup. And finally the mask Bulma made me wear, it was read with silk lace and had a red and black roses with feathers. I'm the flower. A FUCKING FLOWER!

"Bulma if you don't get your ass out here now!" 18 ordered.

"Thanks for being patient 18!" Bulma spat as she emerged from her dressing room in a breath taking dress. Strapless, white, and long dress that made it to the floor. Around her breast wear diamonds on the dress, also around the bottom of her breast. Couldn't see her shoes since the dress was so long, but I'm guessing white stilettos, a diamond necklace and pearl earrings. Her hair was down to her shoulders and curled. She wore very light make up, and her mask look so angel like. It was white with lots of glitter, a white flower, and a diamond at the top of the mask.

"Good God woman." I said in awe.

"I told you two, you guys look stunning in those dresses." Bulma commented with a grin.

"Do you not see what you're in right now. You look like Cinderella." 18 complimented.

"Awe, I was suppose to look like an angel." Bulma pouted, "Maybe I should order some wings."

"HELL NO!" 18 and I objected at the same time. That would be over the top and kind of Halloween-ish.

Bulma started laughing and soon all of us joined.

"Man I hope its like this when we're old." Bulma said with tears.

"Don't cry, you'll ruin your make-up." I insisted with tears.

"You two are bunch of babies." 18 commented with tears.

Bulma pulled herself back together, "I swear to God if I get a spec of anything on this dress I'm going to blow the fucking world up."

"That's the Promzilla we all know and love." 18 teased.

**Vegeta**

The whole Mall thing was a fail. First we enter the mall and half of the idiots there laughed at me. Second the female brat I call my sister wanted to go to Barbie world. I bought her three Barbies and still had to go to the damn Build-a-Fucking-Bear-Retarded-Workshop and bought a bear for 100$ (They're REALLY expensive). The brat was hungry so I took her to McDonalds and she wanted a kids mean and so did that idiot Kakarott and I had to pay for fifty fucking kid meals. Then my brats started crying and then Kakarott's. I felt so weak it was horrible. Never again will I do that. I SWEAR ON MY PRIDE.

"How do I look?" Kakarott asked as he modeled the most hideous outfit my eyes laid on. Red under shirt, blue coat, black pants, and blue shoes.

"You will not be seen with me with that disgusting outfit." I spat as I threw him a black coat and black shoes.

"But I wanted to be original." Kakarott whined and dragged himself back into the bathroom.

Unlike the idiots I call friends. DAMMIT I SAID IT AGAIN! I AM TURNING WEAK. I'm chose to wear a white undershirt, black vest, and black shoes. There was no way in hell I was going to wear mask.

"You look so boring Vegeta." Krillen said as he entered the room.

I grinned, "I see your fat woman told you to wear that mask."

Baldy was wearing a blue undershirt, grey coat with grey pants, and black shoes, lastly his gray mask.

"First, she's not fat she's pregnant and secondly I choose to wear the mask." Baldy argued.

"Honestly I don't care." I replied. Seconds later Kakarott came out the bathroom with the adjustments I made on his outfit.

"Better, now let's go, I want to get this night over with." I insisted as I snatched the stupid container with the corsage in it. When I open the door my mother was there with a camera. I turned pail.

"I need to take about 100 pictures of my baby." She coed as she pinched my cheek. I slapped her hand away.

"Vegeta if you don't act right, I'll show everyone at your graduation your baby pictures!" She shouted.

I crossed my arms.

She smirked, "The naked ones."

This was another fight I can not win. I turned around to see the idiots laughing so I dragged them down stairs with me. I wasn't going down alone.

**18**

The twenty minutes of waiting went by fast, with Bulma going on about her future. I zoned out most of the time and thought about my future. What everyone didn't know about me was that I wanted to be a lawyer. A kick ass one at that. I didn't want any more kids. To live in a beach house, which my mother already provided me. And lastly make sure my daughter ended up like me….

"Hello 18! Would you stop thinking about yourself for two minutes and pay attention to someone else for a change!" Bulma snapped. I rolled my eyes, she has one hundred percent lost all sanity.

"Anyways, After me and Vegeta's third great grandchild I want to-"

"Bulma the boys are here." Bunny announced as she entered the room.

"Thank god!" Chi-chi and I said in relief.

"Who's first?" Bunny asked.

Everyone pointed at me before I had a chance. I shrugged my shoulders and grabbed my blue hand bag and walked out the room. I took my time as I walked down the stairs with an occasional 'ouch' and 'shit.' I met Krillen at the button and for the first time ever I was impressed by the way he looked. And I know he was star struck over me because his eyes were big and his jaw was all the way to the floor.

"You look nice Krillen." I complimented.

"Um-Ummm… Um." He responded.

"I think that means you're fat and hideous." Vegeta interrupted.

I looked at him up and down, "Bulma's is going to kill you for not wearing a mask."

I heard Chi-chi clear her throat, everyone turned their heads. Vegeta muttered something about being a fat flower, and Goku's nose began to bleed. Once Chi-chi saw the blood she ran over to him with a tissue she took out her purse.

"Oh my poor Goku." Chi-chi cooed.

"You look amazing Chi-chi." Goku complimented.

Chi-chi blushed and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "You look handsome too sweetie."

"What's taking the woman so long?" Vegeta asked.

I rolled my eyes and walked to the stairs, "Now presenting, Bulma Briefs. Heir to Capsule Corporation. Beauty Queen of Orange Star High. Future Mrs. Ouji Briefs." I stopped when I felt a book hit me in the back of the head.

"Very funny Bulma." I spat as I walked back to Krillen.

Bulma smiled and walked down the stairs like she was Cinderella.

"Thank you all for- VEGETA VELDOCK OUJI JUNIOR WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU WEARING A MASK!?" Bulma snapped and sped up her pace down the stairs.

Vegeta smirked, "I forgot Woman."

"Bulma opened her purse and pulled out a white mask, "But I didn't."

"No. I'm, not wearing it." Vegeta objected.

"Please Vegeta!" Bulma begged.

"No." he replied.

Bulma grinned and whispered something in his ear. He blushed at first then snatched the mask out her hand.

"Now for my corsage." Bulma said and held out her wrist.

Vegeta took out a plastic container that held a phalaenopsis (Idk how to say that word) orchid with white spray roses and Italian ruscus corsage and shoved it forcefully in Bulma's hand Bulma's hand.

"Awe thanks Vegeta." Bulma thanked as she marveled the flower.

Girls always made a big deal about this shit, I didn't care if Krillen got me a daisy.

Next was Goku who gracefully put on the green dendrobium (Don't know how to say that either) orchids and hot pink spray roses corsage on Chi-chi's wrist.

Chi-chi hugged him, "Thanks it's so beautiful."

Lastly it was my turn, my corsage was a blue agapanthus (WTF is this word?) and white dendrobium orchids.

I gave Krillen a kiss, "Better than what I expected."

"Let's go, I want to make sure everyone see's my dress." Bulma insisted.

"Not until I get pictures of you kids." Bulma objected as she ran to the door and blocked it with her body.

We all sighed, when Bunny wants to take pictures, that means about 50 per person. Well at least we'll be fashionably late.

I've officially decided two more chapters or maybe three. Almost done! Any questions I'll be glad to answer. If there's any misspelled words forgive me, its 4 am in the morning and the only time I can upload in the next three days.

If you're wondering what the girls dresses and mask look like her are the links.

FOR SOME FUCKING REASON I CAN'T UPLOAD THE FUCKING LINK THIS IS SOME FUCKING BS... If you want to see their dresses email me at brehenderson98 (this is my G mail )AND IF IT DOESN'T SHOW MY FUCKING EMAIL I'M GOING TO FUCKING FLIP!

Merry Fucking Christmas 

(I'm not a nice person when I'm sleepy :D Excuse my bitter laguage)


	32. Prom!

**It took me a while to finish this but I DID :D What I really want for this chapter to have more people review there's about 13 thousand people who have read my story!**

**Bulma**

Prom is the most important moment in a teenage girls life. Why is Prom so important you ask. First, it's where you spend your last High School moments. Second you get to dress up and spend a load of money. Lastly Prom Queen. Which I was going to get crowned for tonight. Luckily for me I brought my wallet.

"Come on woman so we can get this night over with." Vegeta hissed as he dragged me out the limo.

"HEY! I'm a angel. And angels are not to be treated this was." I argued and flipped my perfect blue hair.

"You're to complete opposite of an angel." Vegeta chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and gave him a fake laugh, "Any ways, where is everyone?"

"I told the idiots to go inside while you were fantasizing." He answered.

"Why?" I asked with a confused luck.

"Because of this." He answered again and got on one knee and pulled out a black velvet box. OH MY GOD! HE WAS GOING TO PROPOSE!

My eyes filled up, "Yes Vegeta I will marry you."

He opened the book and there was nothing in it.

"You fell for it." He laughed.

I turned cherry red and slapped him, "I hate you."

Vegeta continued to hysterically laugh as I marched into the school gym my pride down the drain and my blood pressure sky high.

As I was storming through the hall I bumped into a girl.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"It's okay. Nice dress by the way." She complimented.

I smiled, "Thanks. I likes yours to."

Her dress was simple but elegant for a black dress.

"I'll see ya around." She said before walking off the other direction.

_Her voice sounded familiar. _

I made it to the gym and found Krillen and 18 who were sitting at a table talking.

"Where's your prince?" 18 asked sarcastically.

"Dead for all I care." I answered as I took a seat and crossed my arms.

"What did he do this time?" Krillen asked.

"Nothing." I lied. If anyone found out about this I would be the laughing stock of the whole group. I couldn't show my face to anyone.

"She thought I propose to her." a deep voice answered.

18 and Krillen looked at me before laughing.

I turned red again and started walking off again before someone pulled me back.

"Come on woman, you can't be that mad." Vegeta chuckled.

"You're an ass whole." I cursed.

"It was only a joke." Vegeta defended.

I pushed Vegeta's hand off my arm. "Well it was cruel and I don't want to talk to you for the rest of the night." I responded with tears and walked off.

**Vegeta**

"Nice going Veggie." The fat blonde woman said.

"Go apologize Vegeta." Kakarott insisted as he and his harpy walked towards the table

I rolled my Eyes, "How would you know what happen?"

The harpy turned to the fat woman, "What happen 18?"

"Vegetable propose to Bulma, but he didn't mean it." The fat woman retold

"Why the hell did you do that?" Kakarott boldly asked.

"I don't have to explain myself." I answered flatly.

"Go apologize!" The harpy ordered and pointed to the exit.

"I'll go when I please." I argued as I munched on the crappy appetizers.

The harpy turned violent red, "You're so stubborn! All you care about is yourself. I don't even know why Bulma puts up with you. You couldn't be nice to Bulma or your kids if their lives depended on it. Actually you can't be nice to anyone. You probably only started dating Bulma to get in her pants and once you knocked her up you had to stay with her only because you don't want to pay child support, you dead beat! YOU'RE ARROGANT, COCKY, SELFISH-"

"SUT UP!" I shouted. The whole gym went silent.

"Listen here you loud mouth wench, you don't know me so stop acting like you do. What happens between Bulma and I is our business not yours. And don't you EVER say I don't care for my children, you low class bitch." I hissed.

Kakarott and the harpy gave me a blank look, along with everyone in the gym.

I started for the exit but stopped when the harpy started to cry. I turned around and saw she was pacing towards me.

I could leave but I froze.

"Listen Vegeta, I'm sorry what I said about you not caring for Trunks and Bra. But I don't apologize for accusing you of not caring for Bulma. I've always wonder why you were so mean to me. But I finally cracked it," She poked me in the chest, "You're jealous because 18 and I treat Bulma better then you AND she likes me better!" The harpy cried.

I faked laugh, "That's a lie."

"Oh really. Who does Bulma always go to when she has problem….. Or who does she come to when she needs advice? Who's been with her through it all? Who's shoulder does she cry on? Not you!"

I was speechless.

"Exactly." she said before walking off.

I balled my fist into a tight fist and stormed off. I've never been so embarrassed in my whole life. A part of me wants to walk back in there and give her a piece of my mind. The other… agrees that she was right about everything she said. What I did was immature and heartless.

**Bulma**

After ten minutes of convincing myself it was only a joke, I had finally pulled myself together.

"You know Chi, you didn't have to do that for me." I said to Chi-chi in a low timid.

"Of course I did." Chi-chi argued as she turned away from the mirror.

"You should have been there, it was so funny. I'm mean Vegeta's face was priceless." 18 chuckled.

"Do you ever take anything serious?" I asked 18.

18 ignored me and continued laughing.

"Well we should be going back to the gym. I don't want to miss being crowned Prom Queen." Chi-chi sang in a high pitch tone.

"Psh yea right." I responded as I walked out the bathroom with 18 and Chi-chi behind me.

"I don't understand why is this a big deal." 18 mumbled.

"Why is it so important?! Because it's every little girls dream, to walk up a stage, a crown placed on her head, a dance with her prince charming while everyone stares at your dress that makes all the girls jealous and the boys drools." Chi-chi answered.

"We have to make sure Chi-chi wins." I whispered to 18.

"Why? I thought you wanted to be Prom Queen." 18 asked in a whisper.

"Well it's more important to her." I replied back.

"Why are you two whispering?" Chi-chi asked, anger in her tone.

"Oh….. Because we were planning…" 18 stammered.

"How to… decorate 18's nursery." I finished.

"Why don't you have a pink plush car-"

"We already decided." I interrupted, I really didn't want to hear Chi-chi ranting on about carpets and paint.

"Bulma we need to talk." A gruff voice interrupted.

I turned around and saw Vegeta, which made me frown.

"Good luck." 18 whispered and dragged a Chi-chi pissed Chi-chi into the gym. How dare they leave me alone.

"What do you want Vegeta?" I hissed.

He clinched his fist and walked up to me, "I'm sorry."

I wasn't buying it, "Did the great Vegeta Ouji apologize."

"Stop playing games woman!" He hissed.

"Excuse me, say the person who thought pulling a proposal prank wa-"

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP! When Cheap- I mean _Chi-chi_ was scolding me, she mention how she treated you better then me. And it was true. Sometimes I wasn't there for you.."

I scoffed.

"It hurts me that I left you for a bitch that tried to kill you and my kids. I'm sorry Bulma."

When I was about to rant on about how cruel he was I notice a tear slide down his cheek. A tear… Vegeta has never cried before. Well not that I've seen him. But he was crying… for me. This was unbelievable.

"Maybe I should have Chi-chi flip out on you more often." I said softly before hugging him. No matter what happen between us, we would always end up in each others arms.

"And if you tell any of the idiots about this, I will personally ruin your life." He whispered in me ear.

I rolled my eyes and pulled apart from the hug, "Let's go dance Vegetable."

He cringed at the name, "Wait." he said and pulled out a long black velvet box from his pocket.

"VEGETA IF THIS IS ANOTHER ONE OF YOU PRANKS, I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL FUCKING RUN YOU OVER!" I shouted, slightly turning red.

He opened it and there was a silver necklace.

"I was going to give it to you once we graduated." He commented.

"It's beautiful ." I said with ears as I picked up the necklace and marveled it. There was a silver heart on it with a BV.

I started squealing like a little third grader and jumped into his arms, "I love you Vegeta Ouji."

"And I love you Bulma Briefs." he whispered in my ear.

?

"Did- Did you just sa-say what I think you said?" I asked, total shock on my face.

"I'm not repeating myself woman." He replied back.

I rolled my eyes, one time was enough… for now.

**Chi-chi**

It was two hours before Prom ended and they were announcing Prom royalty now. I would bet my life that I was going to win. Everyone loves me. Plus everyone knows on Monday, I will kill whoever didn't vote for me.

"Okay, this year we're doing it different. We have three categories. Prom King and Queen, Best Couple, and Soul mates. We will start off with best couple…" A female senior announced.

My palms were getting sweaty, I wanted Prom Queen, not best couple.

"18 Gero and Krillen Roshi." The girl announced.

I sighed in relief and clapped for the two and screamed their names.

"Soul mates goes to…"

Please not me, please not me.

"Bulma Briefs and Vegeta Ouji." the girl announced.

"This is stupid." Vegeta complained.

"Shut up, let me have my moment." Bulma spat back.

Once again I clapped and shouted.

Once she was up stage she whispered in the girls ear and slipped a hundred dollar bill in her hand.

"Class of 2013.. Your Prom King is Chi-chi Mau and your Prom Queen is Goku Son."

My jaw dropped and Bulma was the first to laugh followed by her boyfriend. I should of known.

Goku grabbed my hand and we walked up stage.

The King crown was placed on my head and the Queen on Goku's.

"Now let the Prom Royalty have there dance." The girl chuckled.

I was still pissed but once I saw that silly crown on Goku's head, my anger vanished.

"Care to dance my King?" He asked.

I smiled at him, "Of course my Queen." We walked to the dance floor, and luckily for me, Goku took my advice and took dance class.

"Can you believe we only have a month until schools out?" Goku asked.

"Thank God. And to believe we been going out since the seventh grade."

The other couples started dance and Goku stopped.

"Why did you stop Goku?" I asked.

He got on one knee and pulled out a black box, he opened it and appeared a diamond ring.

"I told you I would get you one." He chuckled.

I squealed, Bulma and 18 turned their heads and smiled at me.

I snatched the ring out the box and put it on my ring finger.

I marveled at my finger, "Oh Goku this must have cost you a fortune."

He pulled me by my waist, "You were worth it."

My eyes started to water and I kissed him. Life couldn't get any better.

**18**

"So baldy, you get me anything?" I asked Krillen as we continued to slow dance.

"It's at home." He answered with a smirk.

"If its sex you're out your rabid ass mind." I responded. The nerve of this guy.

Krillen lightly chuckled, "No it isn't, its something better."

"A new car?" I guessed.

He shook his head.

"Hm.. New shoes?" I guessed again.

"I'm not telling you." He argued.

"I know, you got me that gun I always wanted." I squealed.

"Correct." He answered. Which wasn't true, I never asked for a gun.

"Please tell me." I begged.

"No 18." He responded.

"Fine, then I won't tell you what I got you." I hissed.

He rolled his eyes, "You didn't get me anything."

I turned red, "What ever."

A girl in a pink glittery dress walked up to us, she looked like that girl I threaten in October.

"Ms. Rose need you two to go to the boiler room and pick up the spare cups she left down there." said the girl.

"Mia right?" I asked.

She nodded her head.

"Why would Ms. R leave cups in the boiler room?" I asked suspiciously.

"You know how crazy she is." Mia answered.

It was true. Giving the whole class A's for doing random shit.

"Why us?" Krillen asked.

"I don't have the answers to everything. God." She answered and walked off.

"Maybe will get an A for it." I joked as I started walking off.

Krillen chuckled as he followed me.

The boiler room was on the button floor, which no one was on, it was kind of creepy. I've been in the boiler room before, its like a foot ball field and a half big. There were a bunch of tanks, and it was loud and hot, and it smelled weird. If you went far enough there was like a mini storage room where you could find stuff for 1899. We entered and walked in far enough so we were in the storage part. Two minutes later Bulma and Vegeta entered.

"What are you two doing down here?" Krillen asked.

"We came here to fuck." Vegeta answered and started nibbling on Bulma neck.

Bulma pushed him off, but her pulled her by her waist, "We came here for the trash bags."

"By who?" I asked.

"That crazy bitch Ms. Rose." Vegeta answered.

"Weird." I mumbled to myself as I continued to look for the cups.

"Why is everyone down here?" a familiar voice asked.

I turned around. It was Chi-chi and Goku.

"Ms. Rose sent us down." Bulma answered.

"Hey I found the supplies." Krillen announced.

"Are there any paper towels in there?" Goku asked as he and Chi-chi walked towards Krillen.

"Yep." Krillen answered.

"Let's get out of here, it's hot as hell." I insisted, but as soon as I spoke the words the door slammed.

"What the hell?" Bulma cursed.

The lights went out and Chi-chi started screaming.

"God damn!" Vegeta cursed.

"I'm scared." Bulma whimpered.

"Should be, Bulma Briefs." A mysterious voice said seductively.

Suddenly it got hotter in the room. The lights turned back on

"Who the hell said that?" I asked, getting more nervous by the second.

There was high heel clicking, then a body appeared out the shadows. A girl in a black long silky dress.

"You ruin me Bulma Briefs. I have to hide in the shadows. I can't be anybody now, I have no life.." the girl ranted.

"Skylar?" Bulma whispered. The name made me want to vomit.

The girl giggled and took off her mask, "The one and only."

"If you try anything your going-" Chi-chi said before being interrupted by Skylar's sinister laugh.

"I've been hiding all this time, and those idiots you call 'police' still haven't found me. You see Bulma I planed everything out. I told three different girls that Ms. Rose want you to get something from the boiler room. Why Ms. Rose? Because she ditzy and she does the weirdest shit. Each thing I sent you for was different. Why? Because if I sent you down here for the same reason it would be obvious you were being set up. Why the boiler room? Because you have no phone signal down here."

"You're not going to get away with this." Vegeta spat.

Skylar smirked, "Oh Vegeta, you could have been with me. And once all six of you are dead, I'll be in Mexico," She reached into her purse and took out a gun, "And this time, I won't take as long to kill you Bulma."

I gasped and Chi-chi started to cry along with Bulma.

"You're one crazy bitch." Goku cursed.

"That's why Chi-chi's the first to go." Skylar snickered and aim for Chi-chi.

Chi-chi frozen and closed her eyes once the first bullet was shot. But it didn't hit her. Goku had taken the bullet for her.

Everyone was speechless once Goku hit the ground, until Vegeta yelled out of anger.

"You shot my best friend!" He yelled before he attacked her. Skylar was caught off guard. Vegeta had her pinned to the ground for a good minute before she kicked him in his you-know-what. His hands covered his crotch as he yelled in pain. She got up and grabbed her gun aiming for Vegeta. She must have been drunk because she kept spinning around, and when she did she tripped on her dress and fell backwards hitting her head on one of the boiler tanks.

Everyone was speechless for a good ten seconds before Bulma ran to Vegeta arms and Chi-chi, Krillen and I went to Goku's who was bleeding badly.

This was all bad.

I was helping Chi-chi soak up the blood with the paper towels I heard a click. I turned around, Skylar was pointing the gun at Bulma.

"BULMA WATCH OUT!" I shouted.

Everyone heads shout at Skylar as she fired the gun.

Everything went in slow motion in my head. First Vegeta had pushed Bulma out the way. Second the bullet had hit him in the stomach. Third the door open and someone had hit Skylar in the neck and she fell to the ground this time.

"Is everyone alright?" The guy asked.

I got up getting ready to tell the guy to get help when I felt a burst of water down my legs. I looked down, my face pail.

"Not now Marron." I cried.

"Call the police now Yamcha!" Krillen ordered.

I started sobbing as water continued to come out. (My sister's water broke for thirty minutes)

**Chi-chi **

Half and hour later we were in the hospital. Bulma and I shuffling between our boyfriends and 18. And Krillen between 18 and Goku and Vegeta. Doctor says they both were going to be fine. Goku was shot an inch away from his heart and for Vegeta five centimeters from some type of eternal organs. Luckily the doctors got the bullets out on time or they would of died. Goku lost the most blood. Vegeta had to get the most stitches. This was the most terrifying night of my life.

"This is all my fault." Bulma cried. Goku and Vegeta shared a room since they were both done with surgery.

"Its not your fault B." I argued as I tried to calm her.

"Vegeta and Goku could of died," She cried louder, "Our kids could of lost their father's."

I started to cry, "I KNOW BULMA, WOULD YOU STOP SAYING GOKU COULD OF DIED! I KNOW HE COULD OF, TRYING TO PROTECT ME! HE COULD OF DIED!" I collapsed to me knees.

"I-I'm sorry Chi." Bulma apologized.

But it was to late. Tonight I could of lost my Goku.

The door opened and emerged all of our family members.

"Chi-chi darling are you alright?" My father asked and put his hand on my shoulder.

I got up and hugged him.

"My poor baby." Bunny cried as she pulled her daughter and husband into a group hug. Sharroto and Rosicheena were crying as well as Raditz (a little), Tarble, Vince, and Vega.

"That bitch who did this to my son is going to the deepest hell whole after I'm done with her in court." Mr. Ouji spat.

"I'll send her there myself." Sharroto spat as she ran her finger through Goku's hair. I had notice Raditz holding Gohan and Rosicheena holding Trunks and Bra.

I walked over to Raditz and grabbed Gohan out of his hands and held him tight.

Bulma wiped her tears, "The doctors got the bullet out and 18 went into labor during the attack."

"Poor girl." Bunny said.

Bulma walked over to Rosicheena and grabbed Trunks and Bra and her eyes started filling up again.

"We should get you girls home." Mr. Ouji insisted.

"I can't leave Goku here." I argued.

"And I can't leave Vegeta here." Bulma argued.

"Bulma your coming home and that's finally, you need sleep." Dr. Briefs insisted.

"And if you don't we'll have Raditz escort you out." Bardock added.

"What ever." Bulma and I said.

Vega and Vince ran to Bulma's leg.

"Is big brother going to be alright?" Vince asked.

"Of course, Vegeta is the strongest guy I know." Bulma asked and smiled at the two.

I looked at Raditz.

"Don't expect me to run and hug your legs." He spat.

I rolled my eyes. Raditz always knew how to make anything seem brighter.

**Bulma**

Before we left we had to go make sure 18 was alright, giving birth is the hardest thing on earth. I don't even know how I made it. When Chi-chi and I entered, Krillen had a black eye and was out cold and 18 was all sweaty.

"GOD I'M NEVER DOING THIS AGAIN!" She shouted.

I smiled at her.

"How many centimeters are you?" Chi-chi asked.

"Two." She answered.

"That means you got three more to go before you can have any pain killers." I answered with a smirk.

"Thank god!" She sighed in relief.

"You know that will take longer to get to ten centimeters." Chi-chi announced.

18 used the pillow to slap herself in the face.

"Don't worry either way, you'll have your little girl." I added hoping it would relax her.

"So how are Goku and Vegeta?" 18 asked.

"They'll live." I answered flatly.

"Everything is a blur now." 18 commented.

"Hopefully we'll all forget this night." Chi-chi sighed.

I looked at Krillen, "What happen to him?"

"I punched him out cold." 18 answered with a smirk.

"There's the 18 we all know and love." Chi-chi chuckled.

I walked over to 18 and gave her a hug followed by Chi-chi.

"We'll be here first thing in the morning." Chi-chi said.

"Hopefully I'll have my fucking pain killers by then." 18 replied.

**Chi-chi**

We walked down the hall to find Mr. Ouji arguing with Detective Jamison.

"What the hell do you mean she might get off easily!" He shouted.

Chi-chi and I looked at the two confused.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Mr. Ouji sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "She's going to blame this all on her 'medical condition'…"

"And.." Bulma said.

He sighed again, "She's pregnant…."

**HOLY FUCKING SHIT!**

**Review Review Review!**

**ALMOST THROGUHT! AND IF I CAN GET MORE REVIEWS THEN I GOT LAST TIME THE NEW CHAPTER WILL BE UP BY NEXT SATURDAY MAYBE EVEN WENSDAY IF I'M HAPPY!**

**Just to clear things up…**

**Vegeta may seem just a tiny bit OOC but who the hell cares….**

**The prank WAS FUCKING HALARIOUS!**

**Chi-chi putting Vegeta on blast… Priceless **


	33. The END!

ATTENITON! LAST CHAPTER WAS THE LAST FOR THAT STORY!

IN THE NEW BOOK IT'S ABOUT THEIR KIDS GOING TO HS. IF YOU ALL WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPEN TO BULMA, CHI-CHI, 18, VEGETA, GOKU, KRILLEN, AND SKYLAR YOU HAVE TO READ IT! YOU'LL UNDERSTAND HOW ITS GOING TO WORK OUT WHEN YOU READ THE FIRST CHAPTER WHICH IS UP NOW!


End file.
